Brush Strokes
by LemonSupreme
Summary: AU Charloe (no Blackout): Bass is an accomplished painter who has signed on as artist in residence at a hot Chicago gallery. Charlie is a summer intern at that same gallery. Bass is intrigued by straight-laced Charlie, and she in turn is fascinated by the care-free artist. As his newest muse, she may just inspire him to become something more than he'd ever dreamed possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The following is AU Charloe, inspired by Priya who suggested a fic in which Bass wears paint splattered jeans and not much else. In the following story, Bass is an accomplished painter who has signed on as artist in residence at a hot Chicago gallery. Charlie is a summer intern at that same gallery. Bass is intrigued by straight-laced Charlie, and she in turn is fascinated by the care-free artist. As his newest muse, she may just inspire him to become something more than he'd ever dreamed possible. **

**Note: Real works of art will be featured throughout this story. Notes at end of each chapter will give more detail. I don't own any art or Revolution or Bass Monroe etc. Don't sue me. **

Charlotte Matheson is excited to start the first day of her summer internship at the Clayton Gallery. Her Uncle Miles is dating the owner Nora (thank God for nepotism), and getting this job is a huge break for Charlie. Nestled in an old storefront on Michigan Avenue; The Clayton in one of Chicago's hottest new art destinations.

Charlie plans her first day's look carefully. She piles her long waves into a loose chignon, dons a black pencil skirt and blue button down. She puts on light make up, eye glasses and black suede pumps. Appraising her reflection in the mirror, Charlie is pleased. She looks professional and competent and fully ready to man the front desk at The Clayton. She grabs her purse and lunch bag and rushes to catch the bus.

She has time to visit Mariée before work if she hurries.

Getting off the bus in front of the Art Institute of Chicago, Charlie dashes up the steps and flashes her pass at Joe, the elderly guard who is working today, "Hey Charlie!" he yells with a smile as she speeds by.

Charlie navigates the aisles and corridors with a familiarity borne of visiting these halls for years. She is more at home here than anywhere. Glancing at her watch, she comes to a breathless stop at her destination: Mariée by Marc Chagall. It still takes her breath away every time she sees it. She stares at the canvas, soaking in the color and the beauty of one of her favorite paintings. It's on loan from a private collector in Japan and Charlie plans to visit as often as she can while it's here, but today she is short on time. Just minutes after arriving, she is heading for the front doors and exiting onto the street. Jogging (as best she can in heels) she makes it to The Clayton with five minutes to spare. Nora is nowhere to be seen, so Charlie takes the opportunity to browse the latest arrivals.

The gallery is a series of spacious show rooms. Charlie wanders through the first two before she finds anything that really catches her eye. On a back wall in the third show room hangs a new grouping of nudes. They are large canvases, full of careful detail. She is intrigued, leaning in close to inspect the brush strokes.

"You like it?" a male voice asks from behind Charlie.

"Yes, it's good." She replies without turning. "The detail is striking and the artist has really captured the light perfectly. The lines are clean, the shadows are quite lovely." She moves to the next in the series, "This one is even better. It's very evocative. Very sad, very beautiful."

"But?"

She shrugs, "But what?" she turns to face the customer who is asking questions. When she sees him, Charlie's heart beat picks up a notch. He's a little older – maybe in his mid-forties. He's dressed casually in a snug tee shirt, worn jeans and old brown boots. Crazy curls on his head and a scruffy beard on his chin should make him look like a homeless person, but somehow it works for him. It works very well. He is dead sexy, all lean muscle and big blue eyes and masculinity. An image of Michelangelo's David springs into her mind and suddenly, more than anything Charlie wants to see this man naked.

"But?" he repeats again. He looks amused, having noticed her not subtle admiration.

Charlie shakes her head to clear it. "But what? I didn't say but."

"I could hear it in your voice. What is it you don't like?"

She turns back to the grouping. "They're really good."

"But?" he prods again, laughter underlying the word.

"But I don't think the artist's heart is in it. I think he'd rather be painting something else." She pauses, "Sorry that probably doesn't make sense." Turning to him again, she sees surprise on his face, and then a mask of sarcasm slides over it.

"So you don't think he likes naked women? Like maybe the artist is gay?" His startling blue eyes sparkle. He seems to be enjoying this.

She frowns at him, "Obviously I don't know what the artist's sexual orientation is. I don't even know if it's a man. I'm just saying that I bet he or she would rather be painting something else." Charlie shrugs. "There's so much talent here, just not a lot of heart."

Just then Nora rushes into the room. "Charlie! I'm so glad you made it, and you've met Bass so that's one less thing we have to worry about this morning. I can get you on the front desk right away." Nora turns to go, motioning for Charlie to follow.

"Who is Bass?" Charlie asks, confused.

"That would be me." Michelangelo's David says, raising a hand in a little wave.

Charlie looks lost, "Nice to meet you." she says uncertainly.

He laughs as Nora walks back over with a sigh. "I guess you didn't meet him. Okay, this is Bass Monroe. He is our artist in residence this summer. He's living in the studio upstairs. These are his pieces." She points to the nudes.

Charlie gives him a chilly smile, "You could have told me that they were yours."

"You didn't ask." He replies, still chuckling. Bass likes that her cheeks are pink with embarrassment. She's sexy as hell even if she is dressed like a stuffy librarian. He has a feeling that if she ever lets her hair down, she'll be breathtaking. He saw the look she gave him when she first turned around. She's interested, and that is all right with Bass. For just a moment he imagines pulling the pins from her hair and yanking off those clothes. He has a feeling underneath that conservative outfit is some smoking hot lingerie. His fantasy is interrupted by Nora's voice.

"Bass," she continues, "This is Charlie. She's an art history major at the University of Chicago and will be my summer intern. She'll mostly be helping at the front desk and running errands." Nora starts to walk away, but turns quickly, "Oh, and she's Miles' niece, so don't get any ideas. Charlie is here to work, not play."

Bass' smile dims a little at the name of his oldest friend. "Miles' niece huh? You must be Ben's girl."

"You know my family?" Embarrassment forgotten, she looks at him curiously.

He nods, "You could say that. Your grandparents took me in when my folks died. Your Dad had already moved out by then, but Miles and I have stayed close over the years. We served in the Marines together, and retired about the same time. He went on to work in the police department, and I do this." He points to the paintings. "We still get together pretty often, and he helped me get this job."

Charlie smiles a little, "Yeah, I wouldn't be working here if it wasn't for Miles either."

He nods, thoughtfully. He'll have to ask Miles about her later. "Art history, huh? You like studying other people's art?"

"Yes, I do. Someday I want to work in restoration, hopefully here in Chicago at the Art Institute."

"So you want to restore art? Do you actually make any yourself?"

She hesitates, and then shakes her head. "No, not really. I"ve tried, but I don't have the raw talent needed to do anything like this," she points to his canvases. "You really are very good."

"Maybe you are too. Maybe you just need the right teacher." He watches her digest his double meaning, and the blush returns. This girl is really something. "I could teach you," he pauses carefully, his voice a little lower, "some techniques."

Charlie is clearly flustered, "I don't know." She looks at his nudes again, "Maybe." She blushes a little, but meets his gaze bravely.

Well, well. She seemed all shy at first, but now she's showing she can also be a flirt. More intrigued than before, Bass grins before taking a step toward her. "So we're going to be working together, we know a lot of the same people, we both love art, I love to make it, you love to look at it, you need a teacher, I'm really good at teaching…" he steps closer still.

He's now close enough that she can smell the soap he uses – he smells like surf and sunlight. She closes her eyes and her pulse quickens as he leans in to whisper, "Look at us Charlie. We have so much in common." She feels his breath against her ear, "I have a feeling that this is going to be one hell of a summer."

Charlie's eyes snap open and she watches him move back again - a smirk playing at his lips. She inhales sharply as he turns to walk away. Glancing over his shoulder, Bass catches her looking at his ass and he laughs. "Yep, one hell of a summer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of Charlie's day goes by in a blur. She doesn't see him again. Instead she keeps busy with training. Charlie learns the ropes of the front desk, how to man the phones, make appointments and greet the customers. It's going to be a pretty easy job, and she's excited to be surrounded by art and people who love it as much as she does. When closing time comes around, she says goodbye to Nora and gets on the bus. Sitting still for the first time all day, she can't stop thinking about the sparkling blue eyes and flirtatious smirk of Bass Monroe. He's exactly the kind of man her Dad has always warned her about. She shivers at the thought of the way he smells, and the way he laughs and the way he looked into her eyes like he could read her mind.

Damn. Charlie is in trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Charlie slips into her favorite cotton pajamas, and curls up with a Gustav Klimt biography and a glass of red wine. She reads until she can't keep her eyes open any longer. After setting her alarm for the next day, she turns off her lamp and goes to sleep.

_She isn't sure how long she's been asleep when she hears a knock on the door. She gets up and groggily grabs a robe. She's putting it on as she heads to the front of her apartment. Looking out the peephole, she is shocked to see Bass Monroe has found out where she lives. She opens the door. He's leaning against the door jam, casual and yet somehow predatory. Charlie shivers. "What are you doing here?" she asks him breathlessly. _

"_Oh I think you know." His eyes are so blue and they churn with need. It's like looking into the ocean right before a storm. Her breath catches as he kicks the door shut behind him. "Come here." His voice is low and incredibly sexy. _

_Charlie knows she shouldn't. She knows she should open the door again and tell him to leave. She doesn't. Instead she moves to him as if drawn by an invisible cord. Bass pulls her close and their lips meet, softly at first. His mouth slants against hers, pressing for entrance. Her lips part for him with a low moan, allowing him to delve deeper into the kiss. Her tongue tangles with his as they explore each other. The kiss intensifies. Her robe falls away and his hands move. One finds the small of her back, pulling her closer. The other gently cups Charlie's breast, tweaking softly at the nipple as his mouth moves to her pulse…_

Charlie jolts awake to the inky black of her bedroom, shaky and full of unresolved need. "Wow." She breathes softly. If her dreams are that good, how amazing would the reality be? She tries to shake off the dream and drift back to sleep but she can't settle. Finally Charlie gives up on the idea of slumber in her current state. Reaching slender fingers into her panties to the damp curls below; she finds a familiar rhythm and it doesn't take long to finish what her subconscious had started. Letting out a deep contented breath, she relaxes, quickly falling into a peaceful slumber.

Her final waking thoughts are of Michelangelo's David with a scruffy beard and a sexy smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie isn't the only one unsettled by their earlier meeting. Across town in the apartment section of the studio over The Clayton, Bass Monroe is plagued by sleeplessness. Every time he closes his eyes he imagines Miles' niece, and in his fantasies she is naked, and letting her hair down to hang in long waves over full, perky breasts. He imagines kissing her mouth and sucking her nipples and running his hands through all that hair. He envisions her perfect ass bent over before him, ready to be taken from behind. He thinks about what it would be like for her to ride him urgently and what it would feel like to plow her slow and deep from above. He wonders what she tastes like, and if she would moan while he licks her. He imagines her full lips wrapped around his dick as she meets his gaze.

His eyes pop wide open. Damnit. He can't be thinking about her like that. She's Miles Matheson's niece, for fuck's sake, and she's really young, but his eyes drift shut again and again he's plagued by fantasies of Charlie.

Shit. Bass gets up walks to the window, looking out at the Chicago night. Why is he thinking about her at all? They had ten minutes together. Yes, there was flirting on both ends, but since when does a few minutes of flirting send him into horny teenager mode?

Hell. He has to stop. These fantasies have to stop, but they won't stop. Now he's imagining her posing for him and his eyes aren't even closed.

Fuck it. Admitting defeat, he leans one arm against the wall next to the window, closes his eyes and lets the fantasy overtake everything else in his head. He thinks of Charlie as he takes his hard cock in hand, stroking gently at first and then with urgency. In his mind he is having his way with her and she is crying out for more as he pumps into her tight heat over and over until neither of them can think straight. Bass comes hard and his seed sprays the window pane. He leans his face against the wall, breathing heavily – relaxed at last.

Damn. He doesn't even remember the last time his imagination took him to that level of release. Miles' niece or not, he needs to see Charlie again, and not just for a few minutes. Bass makes a decision, and then a phone call. He leaves a message for Nora, suggesting a new role for her summer intern.

Relaxed, sated, and confident that he'll be seeing a lot more of Charlie – he crawls into bed. It's very late, but hopefully he can get a couple hours of sleep before he has to get up for the day. Bass drifts off quickly, a satisfied smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie wakes up excited for her second day at work. She dons a grey sleeveless dress. It is short but still very professional. She puts her hair up and slips her feet into red Mary Jane heels. They are higher than she usually goes for, and had cost her more than she should have ever spent – but they are her favorite shoes. She knows they make her legs look a mile long, and suddenly she's wondering if she'll see Bass Monroe today. She takes in a ragged breath, and then grins at her reflection.

Charlie leaves her apartment earlier today so that she can visit the art museum at the leisurely pace she prefers. On the bus, she takes a few minutes to call her Dad and see how he's doing. He sounds a little tired, but very happy. He and his girlfriend Maggie want to know if she can come to dinner on Friday. She agrees with a smile. She's only been living in her own apartment for six months. She still loves visiting her family whenever she can.

She exits the bus in front of the museum and heads in, flashing her pass. Joe is working again, and today she takes a few minutes to visit with him. He's in his seventies and always treats her like a granddaughter. Charlie adores him. "Hi Joe. How is Stella? Is she still bugging you to retire to Florida?"

"Yes Charlie, that woman never gives up. Seems to think we're getting too old for Chicago winters. I keep telling her I don't want to trade Chicago for anything."

Charlie laughs, "I understand. I don't think I ever want to leave the city either. I'll see you later Joe. Got to hurry so I'm not late for work."

She walks briskly to her spot, settling on a bench that is placed not far from Mariée. Charlie sits there for almost five minutes, silently taking in the beauty of the canvas before her. It's not Chagall's best work, she supposes - but it speaks to her in a way his other pieces don't. Glancing at her watch, she sighs and stands. Soon she is on Michigan Avenue again, walking toward The Clayton, ready for another day at the gallery.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she pushes through the front door, Nora is on the phone at the front desk, "You're sure you're okay with this?" Nora waits for an answer and then, "Okay Miles. We'll see what happens." Nora hangs up, glancing Charlie's way with a pensive frown.

"Everything okay Nora? Is Miles all right?" Charlie asks, worried.

Nora nods, "Yes Charlie. Everything is fine." She watches as Charlie stows her purse under the front counter and settles onto the chair. "You aren't going to be working the desk though. We've had a change of plans."

"What am I going to be doing instead?" Charlie asks, curious.

Nora motions upstairs with her head, "Bass has asked that you be his assistant." Nora sounds reluctant, but resolved. "It will entail getting supplies, helping him deal with the models, bringing him coffee, really whatever he wants." She pauses carefully, and then raises an eyebrow, "within reason of course."

"Of course." Charlie replies slowly, even as her heartbeat picks up speed.

Nora mistakes Charlie's response for being less than enthused. "It will be a good experience Charlie. Imagine how it will look on your resume."

Charlie smiles, "I'm sorry if I didn't sound happy about it. I'm just trying to process the change in plans. It should be," she hesitates remembering her dream from last night, "exciting."

Nora chuckles relieved that Charlie is on board. "Well, your first exciting task, is taking his coffee up to him. He's not a morning person, so don't expect much human interaction until he's drank this." Nora thrusts a Starbucks cup into her hand. "Go before it gets cold. He's got a temper, and there isn't much that will set him off like cold coffee."

"Yeah," Charlie says sarcastically, "I can see why you think this will be a good experience for me." She takes the coffee and heads for the open stairs at the back of the gallery.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass is not having a good morning. He's exhausted, having had not close to the sleep he needs. When his alarm had went off, he'd been reminded that he had an early sitting and the model had actually shown up on time which meant he was behind his easel instead of under the covers. The model – her name might be Anna but he can't remember and honestly doesn't care – is lounging on the red sofa, her eyes closed. She looks relaxed, but the pose feels lacking. He's too tired to care right now, and continues painting.

Hearing a noise, he glances over his shoulder and there she is – his new assistant Charlie. Tired or not, he appreciates her beauty, and his heart skips just a bit. She's here. His plan has worked. Charlie's still got her hair up and still wearing the glasses, but her look is far less conservative today. The grey dress is almost shapeless, but short enough it shows off legs that are tan and toned and go on forever. She's wearing sexy red heels and he imagines her posing for him wearing only those. Damnit. Maybe asking for her had been a mistake. She's going to be an epic distraction. He looks her up and down once more, feeling a stirring in his gut.

No. No mistake.

Charlie's looking around the studio, taking it all in. She walks his way and hands him his coffee without saying anything.

"Thanks" he says, taking the cup from her. Bass watches Charlie thoughtfully. He's curious how she will react to the naked model. Some people take nudity in stride. Others get anxious or nervous. Charlie eyes the girl openly. She doesn't look nervous. If anything, she just looks curious. He smiles a little into his coffee, realizing his first impression that she was a prude is quickly proving to be very wrong indeed.

Charlie walks behind him to look at his work in progress, before looking at the model again. Her brow furrows. Clearly something is bothering her.

His smile fades. "What?" he asks tersely.

She shakes her head, "Nora told me not to talk to you till you've had your coffee."

Purposefully he sets his cup down and crosses his arms staring at her. "Whatever it is, just say it."

Charlie glances his way and sees he's not going to let it go, so she takes a deep breath and dives in, "This pose is all wrong." She walks up to the sofa and motions for him to follow. "With her arms down like this, the line of her body looks shorter than it should. I think if you moved her right arm above her head and tilted her torso toward you just a bit, it would be so much better."

Bass glowers at her and then looks at the model who is watching the interaction with interest. "Show me." He says, challenging her.

Charlie nods to him, then looks at the model with a smile, "Do you mind if I change your pose a bit?"

Anna – or whatever her name is, just shrugs. "Whatever is fine with me." She says, smiling back at Charlie.

Charlie leans right in and moves the model's right arm above her head. Then she grasps the girl's hip gently – pulling it just a little forward. "Look." Charlie says, pointing, "The right breast is higher now, the curve of it melts into the line of her arm. This pose elongates her form while also adding more depth." She finally looks at Bass to see what he's thinking. His face is devoid of emotion. Charlie's stomach falls. She should have kept her mouth shut. Now he's going to be mad.

The truth is he's not mad at all. He's impressed. Charlie is right. The slight change to the model's pose does make for a better composition. She was right yesterday too. His heart isn't in this anymore. Sometimes he feels like he's just going through the motions. Charlie is young but she sees things. He's impressed and also completely turned on. The way she is so comfortable telling him (essentially a complete stranger and professional in his field) what to do is refreshing and also hot. That, combined with her obvious lack of discomfort around the model's nudity is taking a toll on him. Watching her touch what's her name made him hard. The arousal is the only thing that has him irritated right now. He frowns at Charlie, "Leave the models to me Kid. I'm not starting over." Turning to the model, he says "Move back where you were." Bass walks to his easel, noticing the way Charlie's shoulders slump for just a moment as the model resumes her earlier pose.

Charlie collects herself quickly. "No problem. It was just an idea." She smiles at him but the smile does not reach her eyes. "What would you like me to do?"

Bass nods to a large desk in one corner, "There's a list. Go to the art supply store and get the stuff on it. There's cash in an envelope under the list."

She finds the list and cash easily and leaves without saying another word. Bass stops painting, staring at the model. "Um Anna?"

"It's Stacy." She says with a frown.

"Sorry, STACY, can you move into that other pose for me?"

Stacy's expression goes from annoyed at his not knowing her name to amused by his change of heart. "So the pose you just told that nice girl you hated?"

He scowls. "Can you do it or not?"

"Of course." She laughs, moving into the alternate pose. Artists can be such assholes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It takes her three hours and two different art supply stores, but finally Charlie gets the last of the things on the list and heads back to the gallery. The place is pretty busy and Nora is nowhere to be seen so she goes straight up to the studio. The model is gone – probably for a lunch break, and she can't see Bass anywhere either. Charlie drops the purchases on his desk, along with his change, and then she kicks off her heels. They may be the sexiest shoes in her closet, but they start to kill after a while on her feet.

Barefoot, she pads over to the easel and looks at the painting in progress. She'd been gone for just a few hours, but he's done a lot in her absence. She can't help but smile when she sees he used her pose after all.

Bass has just returned from a nearby bar where he'd eaten a quick lunch. He tops the stairs and comes to a stop. Charlie is here. She's looking at his work from the morning session and hasn't noticed him yet. He takes a moment to enjoy the view. He sees that she's kicked off the hot red shoes. Strangely, seeing her barefoot in his personal space is even sexier than the heels had been. He walks closer, taking in her long limbs and the curve of her ass in that short dress. Bass is close enough to smell her now. He closes his eyes, inhaling her scent: vanilla and apples… hell she smells literally good enough to eat.

Charlie is smiling as she turns, running right into his chest. She cries out in surprise and stumbles back a step. Bass steadies her with hands on her bare shoulders.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were there." She stammers. Charlie is unnerved by his unexpected proximity and by the fact that he caught her looking at his work. It doesn't help that his hands are now resting on her upper arms – sending a shiver down her spine.

"No, I'm sorry." His blue eyes seek out hers and she recognizes sincerity there. "I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier. You were right. Your pose was better than mine. So I'm the one who should be sorry."

Charlie nods. "It's okay Bass." This is the first time she's called him by his name and it tastes good on her tongue. His hands squeeze her arms ever so slightly and she feels heat blooming in her center. Charlie holds his gaze for a moment longer than necessary. Neither of them moves. Then her eyes drop to his lips and she wonders what it would feel like to kiss him, to have her body pressed against his. Guiltily, she looks into his eyes again and sees something new there: hunger. His hands are burning into her flesh. Charlie sharply inhales as desire overwhelms her.

Bass watches her carefully. He hadn't planned on making a move yet. He's only known Charlie for a day, and they have the whole summer ahead of them, but he can't help himself. When she looks at him like that, he knows he's a goner. Slowly, lightly, he runs his fingers down the length of her arms. When their hands meet, he pulls her closer. Bass sees in her eyes that she knows he wants to kiss her. He also sees in her eyes that she wants it too. That's all the green light he needs. Bass leans in, his lips almost touching hers when they hear footsteps pounding up the stairs.

Charlie pulls back from Bass with a jolt, her eyes wide. It's Nora. "Hey guys, just wanted to see how everything is going so far?" She smiles at them both. Luckily for them, she is preoccupied with her own day and doesn't notice the tension in the room. "So," she repeats, "How did it go?"

"I think it was good." Charlie says, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Yeah," Bass replies, his voice a little husky, "I think this…" he pauses, glancing at Charlie, "this is going to be very good."

**Author's Note: Marc Chagall's ****Mariée**** really is owned by a private collector in Japan, but to my knowledge it is not currently on display at the AIC or anywhere else. It just happens to be a favorite of mine. When I was in art school I had a framed copy of it above my bed. **sigh** **

**We all know Michelangelo's David. The fact that he has a perfect physique and curly hair and just happens to be named David…. Pure coincidence, I assure you. **

**In this chapter, Charlie was reading a biography about the artist Gustav Klimt. If you aren't familiar with the name, you are surely familiar with "The Kiss" which is one of his most famous works. I tried to insert pics of the art, but FF won't let me. Sorry. :(**

**Special thanks to Priya, not just for the story suggestion, but also for acting as my beta and collaborator on this fic. THANKS**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. My goal is to post chapter 2 within the next week or so. Also FYI I'm working on the final chapter of After the S**T Happened, so be on the look-out for that as well.**

Pics of paintings on my Tumblr Page (LemonSupreme) /Zpx0yn1I-wO5s


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I met this new girl." Danny's husky voice breaks through Charlie's reverie, and she looks across the table at her brother. They've been meeting here at this diner, every Tuesday night since she'd moved into her own apartment six months ago. The siblings have always been close, and this weekly date is something they both look forward to.

"Do tell." She says with a smile.

"Her name is Gina. She's a waitress right now, but she really wants to be an actress…" Danny continues to tell his sister about the new girl in his life, but Charlie can't focus. Her mind is wandering again. She can't stop thinking about Bass Monroe.

Finally Danny notices she's not paying attention and snaps his fingers in front of her nose, "Earth to Charlie. You're acting weird. What's going on with you?'

Charlie sighs, "It's nothing." But she still remembers Bass' closeness as he leaned in to kiss her. She still remembers the way her stomach fluttered with anticipation. She still remembers the disappointment when Nora interrupted. Afterward, the spell had been broken and he hadn't made another move. She and Bass had worked in companionable silence for the rest of the day.

Danny leans back, and crosses his arms, "Seriously? You're going to lie to me? To ME?" he laughs, "You know I can read you like a book. What's going on?"

She sighs, "It really is nothing. I think I'm developing a bit of a crush on this guy at my new job. That's all." She looks down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Now Danny leans forward, a grin on his face. "A new guy? There's a guy? Finally!"

Charlie glowers at him, "I said it's a crush Danny. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing ever happens."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Danny knows her too well. "I am not blushing. I don't blush."

He raises an eyebrow, and then shrugs. "Fine you aren't blushing. Tell me about this guy who nothing will ever happen with but who has you so distracted, you haven't yet noticed the waitress forgot to bring you a drink."

Charlie looks down again. Sure enough, the Coke she ordered is nowhere to be seen. She closes her eyes, and then spills. "He's this artist. He's older. Very good looking. A total flirt – or at least he was at first - and basically he's going to be my boss for the rest of the summer… so like I said, nothing is going to happen."

"How much older?" Danny asks, taking a big bite from his bacon cheeseburger.

"Twenty years or so." She mumbles, hoping he won't freak.

Danny chokes on his food and stares at her, wide eyed. "Twenty years older than you? Shit Charlie, you're falling for a damn senior citizen!"

Charlie shoots daggers at her brother. "He's older. He's not OLD, and I didn't say I'm falling for him." Her voice trails off as she remembers the way his tee shirt had clung to muscle and the way his jeans had hugged his perfect ass. "And I wouldn't call him a senior citizen. He's the same age as Uncle Miles." Her voice trails off. She's thinking about Bass Monroe and how being near him makes her feel more aware – more alive than she's felt in a long time, maybe ever. She sighs a little.

Danny is laughing again, "Wow Charlie, you've got it bad. So what do you call an old dude who's chasing young girls? Is he a cougar or is that just for old chicks?"

"I never said he is chasing me." She frowns, "and again, he's NOT an old dude Danny. Geesh."

"You are young and smoking hot. Clearly he's going to be chasing you, unless he's gay. You're not crushing on an old gay dude are you; because I don't think even you are cute enough to make that work." Danny's eyes sparkle with mischief. He loves giving his sister a hard time.

"I don't know why I talk to you about this stuff." She grumbles, throwing a French fry at his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass wakes up earlier than usual and finds that he has slept surprisingly well in spite of the varied and vivid dreams he'd had of his new assistant. After getting dressed, he decides to do his own coffee run instead of waiting for Charlie to do it for him. With that goal in mind, he walks to a nearby Starbucks. The air is fresh and there is a warm breeze. He knows it won't be long till the sun begins to pound, so he thinks this will be a perfect time to take a walk and enjoy his coffee while taking in some of the sights. His walk takes him down Michigan Avenue, and that is why he just happens to be approaching the Art Institute when the bus pulls up. If he'd been looking in the other direction, he would have missed her completely but as luck would have it he sees Charlie as she gets off the bus.

She's wearing white pants today with an orange top and strappy sandals. She looks well rested and happy as she jogs up the steps to the museum entrance. On a whim, Bass gulps down the last bit of his coffee, chucks the empty cup in a nearby trash can and follows her inside without alerting her to his presence. He notes that she is clearly a regular visitor. She calls out to two different guards by name, and although she flashes a pass, the gal working the desk doesn't even glance at it. Instead she asks Charlie how she's been. Charlie is nice to the girl, but doesn't waste a lot of time on small talk. Instead she walks purposefully into the museum's main hall. Bass has to take a few minutes to pay admission since he is not a season pass holder. By the time he gets past the front desk, Charlie is nowhere to be seen.

An elderly guard wanders over. "May I help you?"

Bass shakes his head, frustrated. This was stupid. Why did he follow her? Clearly she's not going to be easy to catch. "No. I think I made a mistake." Bass turns back toward the door.

"She's with Mariée." The old man says quietly.

"What?" Bass asks as some of the frustration falls away – replaced by curiosity. He turns to the old guard and notes the friendly smile and twinkling eyes.

"Charlie. That's who you're looking for, right?" the old man nods, as if he doesn't actually need an answer to his question. "I saw you following her in here."

"Yeah, I was hoping to catch her. You said she's with Mariée?"

"Chagall's piece is here on loan from a private collector. It will be heading back to Japan at the end of the month, so she comes in here just about every day to see it. She's an interesting girl, our Charlie." The old man eyes Bass. "You aren't a pervert or stalker are you, because I'm old but I'd still whoop your ass if you mess with her." He's frowning now, as if second guessing his earlier willingness to talk about Charlie to a stranger.

Bass chuckles, "I assure you I am neither a pervert nor a stalker. Charlie just started working for me and I saw her come in. I thought maybe I'd catch up with her and talk for a minute."

The old man nods, "Well, I'm Joe. I've known Charlie since she was knee high to a grasshopper. She used to come in here with her Mom every weekend. Never saw a kid who loved art as much as she did." He starts walking. "Come with me. I'll take you to her."

Bass hesitates but falls into step next to Joe. "I'm Bass, by the way." He says to the older man. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Bass." Joe looks him up and down as if sizing him up. "What branch of the military were you in?" he asks suddenly.

Bass is surprised by the change in subject but smiles, "Marines." He says. "You?"

"Air force. Was shot down in Viet Nam. Spent two years as a Prisoner of War." Joe's eyes go distant, but then he shakes his head. "You ever see battle?"

Bass nods. "Two tours in Iraq. Two in Afghanistan. Saw my fair share." They walk in silence for a few minutes, and then they round a corner and there she is. Joe holds out a hand and stops Bass. "Maybe don't bother her just now. Sometimes she doesn't mind company. Sometimes she just wants to be left alone with the art."

Bass follows Joe's gaze and sees for himself what the older man means. The carefree Charlie from moments before now looks very sad as she stares up at the colorful painting. God she is beautiful. Watching her, he can't help but admire the long lines of her body. He wants to study her, to paint her, to mold her in clay.

Her expression is haunted, and Bass wonders why this piece speaks to her more than the others do. The two men just stand there and watch her for a minute in silence. Bass suddenly feels like an intruder. He doesn't want her to see him here and decides he should leave since he needs to get back to the studio anyway. "Thanks Joe for helping me find her, but I think I'll leave," he speaks softly to the older man, "Don't tell her I was here. Okay?"

Joe nods at Bass and then thoughtfully watches him go.

As Bass walks the blocks that separate the museum and the gallery, he thinks again about the almost kiss from the day before. He can't deny he's attracted to Charlie, and now after seeing her in the museum he finds he's more intrigued by her than before.

Yesterday, after the kiss that almost was – Bass had decided to take a step back. Charlie is beautiful and interesting and he is very attracted to her, but he fears he's let his attraction to her get out of hand already. Clearly things were moving faster than they should, which was the big reason he'd decided to tap the brakes. Charlie seems like a nice girl. Bass doesn't want to hurt her. He doesn't know her well, but he can tell she deserves more than a meaningless fuck. The problem is that Bass isn't sure he wants more than that right now, so that's another reason he's pulling back. He has to remember she is Miles' niece. She can't be treated like some random girl he meets in a bar. Bass frowns. Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He gets to the studio and the model is already there. He's never used this one before, but she's tall and slender. He thinks she'll be a good subject. She sits on the couch with a magazine while he prepares his supplies. Charlie comes in not long after, her face showing none of the sadness he'd witnessed at the museum.

"Why don't you pose her for me?" Bass says to Charlie once she gets settled.

"Really?" She looks both nervous and excited.

He shrugs as if this is no big deal. "Sure. Show me what you got."

Charlie meets his gaze and nods once. Challenge accepted. She walks to the model and asks the girl to stand. Charlie looks her up and down before instructing her to lose the robe and lie back on the red couch. Charlie guides the girl into the pose she has in mind: the arm closest to Bass is folded up so that her head rests on that hand. The other hand is placed on the thigh farthest from Bass. The leg closest to him is bent slightly at the knee. The girl has shoulder length hair and Charlie splays it out before tilting her face in Bass' direction. The resulting pose is very sexy, very evocative – somehow a little sad.

Bass nods to Charlie, pleased. "I like it." He says with a little smile, getting to work.

He is quickly immersed in the canvas, and doesn't say much till it's time to break for lunch. The model leaves. Charlie appears with a bottle of water and a bag of food. He's surprised to see she's gone to his favorite deli and brought him lunch. "You brought me food." he says with a smile.

"Nora told me where you like to eat. Hope you don't mind. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just picked my favorites. Figured if you hate it, I'll eat it myself."

He grins around a mouthful of turkey on rye. "This is good. You might just go hungry."

She shrugs. "I'll find some lunch later once you are painting again." Walking up behind him to admire his work, she says, "This really is going to be good."

He nods, taking another bite of his sandwich. "Yeah, it was a great pose Charlie. You have an eye for this." He studies her while he eats. "You said you don't paint though?" He doesn't know why exactly, but he still wonders if she's being honest about her own abilities.

Charlie shakes her head, "I tried but I wasn't very good."

Bass takes a drink of his water, watching her closely. Suddenly he wants more than anything to kiss her long neck… to suck on her ear lobe… to taste her lips…. His voice goes a little deeper at the thought when he says, "I meant it when I said I could give you lessons." He notes the suspicious look she gives him. "Painting lessons." He clarifies with a chuckle, but of course the things he wants to show her have nothing to do with art.

She shakes her head. "I don't think so, but thanks."

"Just let me know if you change your mind."

Charlie looks over and their eyes meet. A girl could get lost in those blue eyes. She's not sure what is happening here. She is very interested, but not in painting lessons. It seems one sided now though. At first he had been a complete flirt, but now she's getting mixed signals. Oh well. It's not the first time she read a guy wrong.

"I'll think about it." She says quietly. The model has returned, and is getting back into the pose Charlie had first put her in.

Bass can't focus on the painting now. He wants to get back to work, but his eyes keep wandering to Charlie. She's reorganizing his supply shelves and he can't seem to tear his gaze from her form. Every time she reaches for the top shelf, her shirt hitches up, showing off a swatch of tight tan skin. His mind is full of thoughts he's been trying to set aside. He wants to touch every inch of her. He wants to know her taste. He wants to cup her ass and pull her close and he wants to kiss her until she can't think straight. He wants Charlie. He wants her even though he knows it's probably a terrible idea.

Damnit, he wants her, but he needs to paint.

Recognizing that he's not going to make more progress today; he decides to quit early and asks the model to return in the morning. She agrees. Charlie starts cleaning up the work space, while Bass washes brushes out in the big industrial sink. Much like the day before, they each work in silence, but it's a strangely comfortable silence – right up until Charlie stomps her foot loudly. Bass turns to see what's happened.

"Shit!" Charlie says, clearly irritated.

"What's wrong?" Bass walks over to where she's putting things away and when she turns around; he sees what has her aggravated. Blue paint has spilled from a tube and a big glob of it is now smeared all over Charlie's white pants.

"Shit." She says again – softer this time, looking hopelessly down at the stain.

Bass reaches behind her and grabs some shop towels, his muscled bicep brushing against her back. "Let me help you," he says softly. He's standing very close to her now. Kneeling, he carefully begins dabbing at the blue smudge on her pants. His fingers are so close to the apex of her thighs; he finds himself fighting brutal temptation. The images that flash through his head come uninvited but are unstoppable. Charlie naked and open waiting for him to lick and suck at her clit…. Charlie crying out as he pushes into her over and over….. Charlie squirming under his fingers as he strokes her to completion

She watches him as he tries to remove most of the paint. He is focused, but she can feel tension rolling off of him. His eyes rise to hers and they are so blue and so deep and she thinks she'll die if he looks away. Desire builds in her belly and suddenly she is wet.

He stands facing her. They are so close that the air between them crackles.

Charlie's breath catches as his gaze drops to her lips. She wants him to kiss her, but instead he steps back, watching her for a moment – breaking the spell. His expression is hard to read. "They're probably ruined. Sorry."

Frustrated, she starts to leave but he stops her, "Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah." She glances back.

"As long as we aren't working downstairs in the gallery, you don't have to dress up. I mean, you always look great but you don't have to dress like you would if you were the receptionist." His eyes sweep her up and down and her pulse jumps. He's staring at her and she suddenly realizes maybe he is still interested – at least a little. He frowns as if realizing he's being too obvious. "It's going to be messy up here, so you should wear less. I mean less formal clothes." He pauses awkwardly. This isn't how he'd meant for this to go. "I mean, I don't want you to ruin your good clothes – or any more of them anyway. That's all."

She can't help but grin at him a little – enjoying his discomfort and the realization that she's the one causing it. "Well, I am usually more of a jeans and tee shirt kind of girl, so thanks."

"I'll tell you if we have any events that require dressing up. There will be some shows later. Nothing for a while though." He trails off, not looking at her anymore.

She nods, "Allright then. Casual days start tomorrow."

His mind flashes to Charlie wearing less or maybe nothing at all, but he doesn't say anything - just nods and waves as she goes.

She has no sooner left the space, than Bass has grabbed a large sketch pad and several sticks of charcoal. He sets the pad up on his easel and begins to draw purposefully. He's wanted to do this all afternoon, but couldn't for obvious reasons. As he starts to fill out the sketch from memory, he finds that each movement of the charcoal is surer than the last. When he finishes, the beautiful face of Charlie Matheson is staring at him from the page. Her eyes sparkle, and her lips are turned up in a sexy little smile. "Damn." He mutters. Even this rough sketch is turning him on.

He tears off the first drawing and starts in on a second - his concentration is complete.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Miles is sitting in a dark blues bar, and nursing a glass of whiskey when Bass walks in. Miles waves to get his attention and then his old friend comes to the table and sits. A waitress appears instantly. Bass orders and the two old friends watch the band for a while without speaking.

"So," Miles finally asks, "How are things?"

Bass raises an eyebrow in question.

"The job?" Miles prods.

"Kind of feels like I'm starring in a reality show called 'The Women in Miles' Life' but otherwise it's all good." Bass smirks at his friend and then takes a deep drink. "Thanks though, for helping me get the job. I'm enjoying it. Nora's really good at what she does."

"You show her any of your work?"

"A bunch of it is hanging in her gallery. You know that."

"No asshole, I mean the other stuff, you know - that morbid shit. Show her any of that?"

Bass stares at his drink for a moment, watching the amber liquid thoughtfully. "Nope." His tone says to drop it, so Miles shrugs. "The naked girls then?"

Bass chuckles, "Yeah Miles, the nudes. That's what I'm known for. It's what people are willing to pay me money for." He takes another drink, and then leans back surveying the crowd. The place is picking up.

Miles sees his friend looking around and grins, "Red head at three o'clock checking you out."

Bass glances over. Sure enough a curvy woman with short auburn hair is indeed eyeing him. Bass shakes his head. "Not in the mood Miles."

Miles leans forward, eyes wide in exaggerated incredulity, "Bass Monroe not interested in a hot piece of ass? When did this happen?" He's laughing as Bass glowers at him.

"Just not looking for anyone right now. My head is somewhere else." He thinks of Charlie, because she is –without a doubt – where his head is at right now. Bass sighs.

"You seem a little distracted Bass. Let me guess: you have a new muse?"

There is something about the way Miles says this that puts Bass on high alert. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been sitting here for a half hour. The only time you looked at any of the women here was when I pointed out one. You didn't even notice that our waitress was pretty much rubbing her tits on your arm when she brought your drink."

"I noticed." Bass says shortly, "Just not interested."

"Because you are interested in someone else… someone that isn't here?" Miles is smirking.

"What the hell are you talking about Miles?"

Miles shrugs, "No big deal. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay." Bass agrees, relieved.

"What do you think of my niece Charlie?" Bass' eyes meet Miles and he sees this is where the conversation has been headed all along.

"She's nice." Bass says, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." Miles is grinning now, and as if struck by lightning – Bass gets it.

"You son of a bitch. You planned this." Bass is stunned.

Miles smirks, "I didn't plan anything exactly. I just saw an opportunity for two of my favorite people to meet each other. Two of my favorite people who both just happen to be single and lonely. Two of my favorite people who always seem to be looking for something without ever finding it. All I did was get you to meet. What happens after that is beyond my control."

"But she's really, really young."

"She's more mature than a lot of women our age."

"She's your family."

"So are you."

"You know how I am with women. I screw relationships up all the time."

Miles pauses then, looks at his oldest friend carefully, "Maybe it's time you stop doing that."

Bass isn't sure what to think. He feels manipulated on one hand, but strangely excited on the other. He has essentially been given Miles' blessing to pursue Charlie. Now he just has to decide what he's going to do about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass doesn't sleep well. He tosses and turns, still digesting the knowledge that Miles has been playing match-maker. He finally drifts off and when he wakes up, he knows exactly what he's going to do.

Quickly Bass dresses and heads out onto the street. He makes his way to the Art Institute and goes inside. Once again he pays admission, but this time the whole experience goes more smoothly because he knows where he's going next. He's disappointed though, when he rounds the final corner. He sees the Chagall, but no Charlie. "Damnit." He mutters.

"You just missed her Bass." It's the old guard from yesterday.

"Hi Joe. How long ago did she leave?"

"Maybe five minutes? She didn't stay long today."

"Thanks." Bass nods at the older man and then starts to walk away, but Joe stops him.

"You're a little bit sweet on her, aren't ya?" Joe's eyes sparkle. "She's such a special girl. She deserves a nice guy. Are you a nice guy Bass?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bass lies. "She works for me, and she's young enough to be my daughter…"

Joe interrupts, "But she's not, right?" Joe chuckles. "People worry too much about age. It's just a number. My Stella is nineteen years younger than me. Never was a problem for us, especially not now that they invented Viagra. That's some good stuff. You may want to remember that in twenty years or so."

"Okay," Bass laughs. He likes this old guy.

Joe shrugs, "The bottom line is happiness. Either she makes you happy or she doesn't. That's the important thing." He looks over at Bass, "Does she make you happy?"

"I guess I'm not sure yet."

"Well, you're gonna want to figure that out, Son." Then Joe says goodbye and wanders off.

Thoughtfully, Bass approaches the painting that Charlie visits every day. Mariée is beautiful, full of the color and whimsy that is typical of Marc Chagall. Never having been a huge fan of Chagall's work though, he isn't sure what it is about this piece that speaks to her. All he knows is that he wants to find out.

Bass glances at his watch and decides he's got to get back to the studio. Charlie is probably already there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing he notices when he gets to the studio is the music. Billie Holiday is singing softly, setting the mood. Charlie has brought out the canvas he'd started the day before and it is now sitting on his easel. She has his paints spread out on the table next to the easel and the model is in place – or close to it anyway.

Charlie looks different today, and Bass decides he really enjoys the casual look on her. She's wearing faded jeans that hang low on her hips and hug her curves like a second skin. She's got on a plain white tank top and she's wearing black flip flops. Her hair is up again, but overall she looks comfortable. "Hi Charlie." He smiles at her. "You've been busy."

Bass is watching her and sees the blush crawl up her cheeks as she returns his smile. She's pleased that he's pleased. The music is perfect for painting and the song is perfect for his mood.

_You go to my head  
You go to my head,  
And you linger like a haunting refrain  
And I find you spinning round in my brain  
Like the bubbles in a glass of champagne._

Bass feels a tightening in his gut. Charlie is a beautiful woman, but that smile transforms her into something more. He settles behind his easel and is ready to paint. Looking up, he notices the model is not posed right. "Charlie can you remind her how the pose went?"

"Sure." Charlie walks over to the girl and moves her into position. The model starts to laugh and loses the pose again. Charlie looks at Bass and shrugs, unsure what to do. Bass' face is irritated.

"Are you high?" he asks the girl.

"So what if I am?" she replies with a chuckle.

"Get out." He frowns. She gapes at him for a moment, but when she realizes he's serious; she stomps around collecting her things like a spoiled child.

When she's gone, Bass rubs his temples – a headache coming on. "I get what I pay for, I guess."

"What will you do?" Charlie asks, concerned.

"I guess I'll just finish this from memory."

"You could get a new model."

"Not today. I use a temp agency. I have to put in a request at least forty-eight hours in advance."

"Maybe I could help?" her voice is quiet, but determined.

"How can you help?" he looks at her blankly.

She just looks at him, and realization begins to dawn for Bass. Surely she's not suggesting that she model for him? The mere thought is making him hard. He waits for her to say something, anything.

_The thrill of the thought  
That you might give a thought  
To my plea casts a spell over me  
Still I say to myself: get a hold of yourself  
Can't you see that it can never be?_

"Um," she looks nervous, but forges on, "I did some modeling for the life drawing classes at school. I'm not quite as tall as that girl was, but I'm close. We're about the same build…." She trails off, not meeting his gaze.

"Well," he isn't even sure what to say.

Mistaking his reaction for disinterest, Charlie frowns. "Never mind. It was a dumb idea." She turns to walk away.

"Okay." He says simply. Bass watches as her back stiffens. She looks over her shoulder at him.

"Okay?"

"No pressure of course, but if you want to pose," he swallows hard, "that would be…" His thoughts are scattered and he can't remember words, "nice." He finishes lamely.

_Like a summer with a thousand Julys  
You intoxicate my soul with your eyes  
Though I'm certain that this heart of mine  
Hasn't a ghost of a chance in this crazy romance,  
You go to my head._

She nods once and then simply walks behind the privacy screen like she's been doing it every day. Bass closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. This is no big deal. He looks at naked women all day long. It's his goddamned job. She's just another model. It's not a big deal at all. Except that it is a big deal because he is pretty sure it's been decades since he was nervous about seeing a naked woman.

Another of Billie's songs has come on and he tries to concentrate on the lyrics instead of the fact that he's going to see Charlie naked in moments…

_I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you  
Come rain or come shine  
High as a mountain and deep as a river  
Come rain or come shine  
I guess when you met me it was just one of those things  
But don't ever bet me cause I'm gonna be true if you let me  
_

He hears her emerge from behind the privacy screen and his eyes pop open.

Charlie moves slowly to the couch, wearing the robe he always leaves for the models. She meets his gaze. His blue eyes are piercing, and hot. She feels like her nerve endings are on fire with anticipation as she lets the robe fall.

He sees determination in place of the nervousness from before. She doesn't look away as she lets the fabric pool at her feet. Bass tries to hold her eyes, but he's a man and she is most definitely a woman and he can't help himself.

_You're gonna love me like nobody's loved me  
Come rain or come shine  
Happy together unhappy together and won't it be fine?  
Days may be cloudy or sunny  
We're in or we're out of the money  
But I'm with you always, I'm with you rain or shine_

He lets his eyes roam. Charlie is spectacular naked. She is toned and tan and lean and somehow also curvy. Damn. He wants more than anything to walk over to her and take one of her nipples between his teeth. He wants to suck at her neck and run his hands down that flat belly till he finds the heat waiting between her legs. Bass sharply inhales before speaking. His voice comes out sounding choppy, "Your hair. Let it down."

She nods, reaching up to release the knot at the back of her head. As her arms rise, her breasts shift and rise as well. They are perfect, full and round and waiting to be tasted. Bass realizes that agreeing to this was the stupidest thing he's ever done. He's not going to be able to focus, let alone paint. "Fuck." He mutters quietly as he watches her long wavy hair tumble down.

"What did you say?" she asks.

"Oh, uh can you take off the glasses too?"

"Sure." Charlie removes them and walks the few feet to a nearby table where she sits the glasses down. Her hair is longer than Bass had guessed; caressing her lower back and the upper curve of her ass with every step she takes. She returns to the couch and easily resumes the pose that the model had held the day before.

"That's good." Bass is struck by the brilliant blue of her eyes, now that he's seeing them without the glasses. He could look into those eyes forever, but he has to focus. Taking in the pose he feels something is not right.

"You probably need to arrange my hair. That's not going to be something I can really do myself since I can't see how it looks."

Bass nods slowly and then stands. He takes a few steps in her direction and his resolve to go slow with Charlie fades a little more with every step he takes. She watches him approach and he feels her gaze like electricity going down his spine. When he reaches the couch, Bass stops. He kneels next to Charlie and picks up some of her hair, arranging it around her head. He tries not to stare at her body, all naked and so very close. Instead, he keeps his eyes on her face, and notices when her lips part just a little.

Once her hair looks right, Bass stands and walks back to his easel. He sits again and just watches her for a few moments. At first he scans her curves, mentally comparing her to the girl from yesterday. Charlie is better in every conceivable way. His gaze travels up from her feet and along incredibly long legs… across her flat belly… over the beautiful curves of her breasts, and the hollow near her collar bone. He follows the line of her throat and the slope of her cheek. His eyes meet hers and the spark feels so real, he swears he can see it in the air.

Taking a deep breath, he stares at the canvas. He'd expected to get right into it, but he can't concentrate because he keeps finding his gaze locking with hers. There is promise in her blue eyes, and there is heat. He needs a distraction. Finally he speaks, "What first got you interested in art?"

Charlie is surprised. During the days she's been working with Bass, he's never spoken to his models while he works. She pauses before finally answering, her voice soft. "My Mom."

He looks at her, watching her expressions change as she thinks about her mother. He begins to paint.

"She used to take me to the Institute every Saturday. We'd walk down the halls and she'd tell me stories about the paintings."

"Stories?"

"Yeah, she'd make stuff up about the people or things in the paintings. Sometimes the stories were funny. Sometimes they were serious. It didn't matter. She showed me that art is what you make of it."

He smiles softly, "Did your Mom paint or draw? Anything like that?"

Charlie laughs a little. "No, Mom couldn't even draw a stick figure. She was a scientist who just happened to love art. I'm a lot like her that way I guess. I enjoy it more than I make it." She can see that he's concentrating on the canvas now, but he still seems open to conversation, so she asks the next question. "How about you? What got you started?"

Bass grins, "You're gonna laugh."

"No I won't. Just tell me." Charlie is curious.

"Houses of the Holy." He says simply, and then looks at her to see if she knows what he's talking about.

She looks at him blankly for a minute, and then her face lights up, "Zeppelin?" she asks, amused.

"You know Zeppelin?"

"I'm young. I'm not an idiot." She smiles. "My Dad's best friend Aaron introduced me to Zeppelin when I was just a kid."

"Sorry I assumed you wouldn't know them." Bass smirks. "Wasn't sure if Justin Bieber or One Direction weren't more your speed?"

"You think you're insulting me, but instead you are showing me that you're aware of One Direction. You just lost a lot of manly-man credits with that comment." Charlie returns his smirk.

Bass leans back and laughs heartily. "Ouch Charlie. That hurt."

"You didn't say what Zeppelin has to do with your interest in art?" she gets back to the topic at hand, a curious little smile on her face.

He shrugs. "My Dad was really into classic rock. Stones, Zeppelin, Eagles, Floyd, the Who – like that. He had a huge vinyl collection. I became obsessed with the cover art. I'd sit around for hours just staring at them. I know it's not like viewing works of the masters in a big museum, but that's where it started for me. I learned about composition and color and contrast from those covers before I ever picked up a brush." Bass glances at Charlie's face to gauge her reaction. Instead of the judgment he'd half expected; he sees interest.

"I think that's nice." She says quietly. "What happened to that vinyl collection? You said that your folks died when you were fairly young?"

He nods, "I was sixteen. Drunk driver wiped out my parents and little sisters. I made sure Dad was buried with Sticky Fingers by the Stones. That was his favorite. The rest I kept. Still have them all."

"Sticky Fingers, huh? The one with the zipper?" She grins. "Your Dad sounds like he was an interesting guy."

He nods with a small smile. She knows her music. How is it possible that he's suddenly more interested in her than before? "Yeah, Dad was pretty great." Bass' voice is huskier than usual.

"Not terribly surprising." She says, her eyes drilling into his.

"How so?" he looks up and can't pull away from her gaze.

"Well, seems to me that you are pretty great too. Had to come from somewhere." She smiles at him and it's one of those smiles that lights up the whole room. He feels something hot and thick move through his gut. She seems to get him… She knows the right things to say…. He finds that he wants more, not just her body (though he certainly wants that). He wants to know her better too. Damn.

Bass is afraid this new feeling is going to overwhelm him so he changes the subject, still painting while he talks, "Why do you go to the Art Institute every morning to see the same painting?"

Charlie gapes at him, "How do you.. Have you been following me?" she starts to sit up.

"Don't move Charlie. I'm painting your hair." He watches as she settles back into the pose.

She watches him expectantly, "Well?"

"I was out for a walk a couple days ago. It was early. I just happened to be there in front of the museum when you got off the bus and ran in."

"And you followed me?" She isn't sure if she should be flattered, annoyed or worried.

He shrugs, "Yeah I guess I did."

"So, why didn't you say anything?"

"Joe told me you weren't in the mood to talk."

"You met Joe?" she's surprised and now maybe a little amused.

"Yeah. He's a nice guy. Told me he'd kick my ass if I was mean to you. Then he told me how wonderful Viagra is and that I should make a note of that for future reference."

Charlie laughs. "Joe is a character. I love that guy."

"I can see why." He smiles.

"Wait, why were you guys talking about Viagra?"

"Joe seemed to think that I was chasing you down for a date and because of our age difference…" he trails off, a little flustered.

"Oh." For some reason Charlie doesn't believe for a minute that Bass Monroe needs help in that area. She licks her lips at the thought.

The movement doesn't go unnoticed. "Yeah, oh." He says quietly. "You never answered my question though. Why the Chagall?"

"It was the last painting my Mom and I saw together before she died." She pauses for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Mariée was on loan to the Art Institute then too, and Mom was a huge Chagall fan and she couldn't wait to take me to see it. I was eight. We sat and stared at it for so long. That night she went out of town to give a lecture at MIT. Two days later her plane crashed on the way home." Charlie takes an unsteady breath. "I know it's dumb but when I'm there with that painting; I feel like she's with me again."

"That's not dumb." Bass has stopped painting. He's just watching her now. He fights the urge to go to her and hug her tight and comfort her. He stays put. This isn't the right time or place.

"Why are you talking to me anyway?" she asks, changing the subject. "You didn't talk to those other girls who posed for you."

"I didn't know them and didn't want to know them. Most of the time when I'm using a model, I don't really think about them as people." He frowns. "That sounds mean, but it's easier to focus on shape and color if I pretend they are just a thing, like a plant or a chair."

"But sometimes you must talk to your models. I saw your portrait of Duncan Page downstairs. You guys dated right?"

He arches an eyebrow at her, amused, "Look who's been reading People Magazine." Bass shrugs. "Yeah we dated. We're still friends. I guess I probably did talk to her when she posed for me. It's been a while. I don't really remember."

Charlie doubts this is true. Duncan Page is the lead singer of the rock band War Clan and she was on last years' 50 Most Beautiful list. Charlie doubts that Bass has forgotten her at all. She's not going to push it though. "Well, thanks I guess."

"For what?"

"For thinking of me as people, and not you know – a chair." She says with a mischievous smile.

They fall into a silence. Bass begins to paint again in earnest. The music changes in the background. Nina Simone is now offering a backdrop to his thoughts as the brush flies. He knows in his heart that this may just be the best portrait he's ever brought to life.

_I want more, more and then some  
Daddy you know what I wanna hear  
I want some more and then some  
That, I love you only, dear_

The time flies and it is Charlie who eventually suggests they should stop. He looks at the clock and sees that he's worked through lunch and it's almost time for her to leave for the day.

"I'm sorry Charlie, about the time." He frowns at the painting. It is not finished, but he can already tell this is going to be one of his best.

"It's okay. I could tell you were in the zone." She smiles and stands stiffly. He moves to her side and picks up the robe. Holding it out for her to step into; he inhales the scent of her hair as she weaves her arms into the sleeves. He's close enough that she can probably feel his beard against her neck. He hears her intake of breath, and when he looks over her shoulder, he sees her nipples harden. Bass closes the robe around her waist slowly, his arms wrapped around her for just a moment – neither daring to move.

_I want more, some more, some more and then some  
You know how I love that stuff  
Whisper from now on till doomsday  
But I never, no, no, no, no, I never know, I never will get enough_

Finally, he ties the sash and moves his hands up to her shoulders. Leaning close he whispers in her ear, "Thank you Charlie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie leaves the studio in a daze. Her whole body feels awakened. Why does he affect her like that? The way he'd looked at her… the way he'd touched her hair… the way he'd whispered in her ear… it all drove her crazy. Her knees actually feel weak as she reaches the foot of the stairs and starts to walk through the gallery. Suddenly she giggles at the thought that she's fallen head first into a cheesy Harlequin romance novel.

"What's so funny?" She hadn't noticed him before, but her uncle Miles is leaning against one of the showroom walls, a big grin on his face.

"Hi!" Charlie says, giving him a warm hug. "I thought you were working double shifts this week."

"Nah, that's next week. Came by to see if Nora wanted to do anything before we go to your Dad's for dinner. Glad I caught you. How are things?"

"Um," Charlie's mind flashes to Bass putting the robe over her shoulders and how her body had clenched when he whispered in her ear, "Um, things are fine" she stammers.

Miles just chuckles. "Nora said you're working pretty closely with Bass these days."

Charlie nods, "Yeah, I'm his assistant now, I guess." She doesn't tell her uncle she's also now Bass' model. Charlie is not sure how Miles will react to that news.

"He's a good guy." Miles says.

Charlie looks at him oddly, "Yeah, I've enjoyed working with him so far."

"You seem" he pauses, "distracted or something. Everything okay?"

She looks at Miles. Something is going on with him. "I'm fine. What's with you? You're the one acting weird."

Miles laughs and ruffles her hair like she's still a little kid. "Nah, nothing's wrong with me. Just glad to see you."

Just then Bass comes down the stairs. "Miles." He says.

"Bass." Miles smirks at his old friend.

Bass and Charlie both look at Miles and then at each other. Their gaze locks and she feels like things are being said without words. It is unsettling, but also hot.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Miles says with another chuckle.

"What's going on with him?" Charlie asks, baffled, as her uncle walks away.

"He's trying to set us up."

"Set us up? What do you mean?" She looks up at Bass blankly.

"Like he thinks he's cupid. He helped us both get jobs here so that you know…" Bass trails off, waiting for her to understand. "I just found out myself last night."

"Oh." She says, her eyes go a little wide.

"Yeah, oh." He watches her expression as it changes from surprise to awareness. "That's crazy." She says, but her voice is kind of breathless and her pupils dilate while he watches.

He feels his erection returning as she licks her lips. "Yeah," he replies – his voice low – his eyes on hers, "Crazy."

**Author's Note: Songs featured: "You Go to My Head" and "Come Rain or Come Shine" by Billie Holiday as well as "Tell Me More and More and Then Some" by Nina Simone. This wasn't meant to be a song fic, and I still don't consider it one really…. But art and music are so closely intertwined – it's difficult to do one without the other. The only new artwork featured in this chapter specifically are the covers for Led Zeppelin's Houses of the Holy and The Rolling Stones' Sticky Fingers. **

**My continued thanks to Priya for her amazing feedback and collaboration on this story. She single handedly saved this chapter when I let real life get in the way of my muse this week. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a comment. Chapter three may take a little longer (real life again), but you'll see it within a couple weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bass has just returned to the gallery after a quick food run to a local burger place. He's heading for the stairs to his studio when he is stopped by Miles.

Bass is surprised to see his friend. "What are you still doing here? Thought you and Nora had plans."

"We do." Miles answers. "Going to dinner at Ben's. I was just thinking that you should join us."

Bass holds up the greasy brown paper bag, "Kind of already have dinner covered, but thanks anyway."

"All right, I just wanted to offer. Maggie is an amazing cook and I figured you could use a break from," he points suspiciously at the paper bag, "That."

"Hey, this isn't so bad." Bass looks down at his take-out doubtfully. "Who's Maggie?"

"Ben's girlfriend. They've been together for about a year. She's a nice girl."

Bass nods, "Well, tell Ben I said hi." Then he turns and starts up the stairs.

"Charlie will be there too you know."

Bass pauses for a moment without turning, "Give me five minutes. I'll change." He tosses his uneaten food into the stainless steel trash can that sits next to the stairs before jogging up.

Miles grins after him. It's wonderful when a plan starts to fall into place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben and Maggie answer the door together. They are both surprised to see Miles has brought an extra guest, but neither mind.

Ben greets him with a warm smile and outstretched arms, "Bass, it's been years."

"Sorry about that." Bass says with a chuckle as he hugs Ben back. Turning to the pale blond woman at Ben's side, he says, "You must be Maggie. I've heard so much about you."

"Well, aren't you a charmer." Maggie says with a sweet smile.

"You have no idea," Nora groans as she pushes through the men and pulls Maggie inside toward the kitchen. Before the two women have reached their destination they are both giggling like school girls.

Bass raises an eyebrow in question.

"Those two are always giggling about something. We've decided we're better off not knowing why." Miles chuckles.

A portly guy with a big beard and black glasses comes walking around the corner, a glass of wine in one hand, a bottle in the other. "Hello Miles. Heard you were going to be here." The new guy has a friendly smile which he turns to Bass. "You, I don't know. I'm Aaron Pittman – friend of Ben's."

Bass returns the smile, "I'm Bass Monroe. The Mathesons are pretty much my second family."

"Hey, I can relate to that. Before I found my wife… well, let's just say Ben was really glad I found a wife." He hands the glass of wine to Ben and then takes a drink straight from the bottle. Seeing the surprised look on Bass' face, Aaron grins. "I'm eccentric." He shrugs before turning away, "Priscilla!" he calls. "Miles is here."

Miles leans close to Bass, "By 'eccentric', Aaron means 'filthy rich and therefore he does whatever the hell he wants to'."

Bass grins. "I like him already."

Moments later a beautiful Asian woman enters the room. She is introduced as Aaron's wife and holds out a hand for Bass to shake. "You paint, right? I saw your work in Nora's gallery. You're very talented."

"Thank you Mrs. Pittman. I'm glad you enjoyed my work."

"Please, call me Priscilla." Just then three little girls come barreling into the room. They stop short when they see Miles and Bass.

"Where's Charlie?" the tallest one asks with a frown.

Ben answers, "Sorry Janis. She's running late. Danny went to pick her up. They'll be here soon though."

Janis nods, eyeing the men warily.

Priscilla smiles down at her girls, "You remember Miles? He's Ben's brother. This is Miles' friend Bass. He's a painter." Turning to Bass she introduces the children. "These are our girls, Janis, Patti and Debbie."

Bass suddenly remembers Charlie telling him that her Dad's friend had introduced her to classic rock, and he grins. Kneeling down to the girls' eye level, he says, "Janis, Patti and Debbie?" They nod, immediately enamored with the same smile that's been charming women for decades. "I don't suppose your middle names are Joplin, Smith and Harry?"

The girls giggle and run away without answering him. He stands up and sees Aaron is back. The bearded man is looking at Bass appreciatively. "Not many people get that." He laughs, "And no, their middle names are Ann, Lynn and Sue respectively, but oh how I tried." Aaron gives them all an expression of mock anguish, and then shrugs with a grin. "Come along Bass Monroe. Clearly we need to discuss music. I'll get you your own bottle."

"We'll be lucky if we see them again before dinner." Ben says to Miles with a laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Danny arrive as everyone is already settling into their places around the table. They are apologizing as they enter the dining room. Danny goes straight to Maggie, giving her a big hug before heading to the table. Charlie also gives Maggie a hug, and then gives one to her Dad as well. "Sorry we're late. Danny got lost."

"I did not get lost. There was a detour." He glowers at his sister before deciding where to sit. Danny is surprised to see a guy he doesn't know sitting next to an empty chair. He's curious, but not enough to talk to the new guy so he takes the empty seat next to Aaron instead.

Charlie is laughing when she turns to the remaining seat, but stops short. Bass is sitting next to the open chair. Their eyes meet. Her heartbeat jumps into overdrive, but she keeps her surprise internal. Sitting down, she leans his way just a bit, "What are you doing here?"

Bass shrugs, a wicked smirk on his face. "Miles invited me."

"Of course he did." She shakes her head, and then looks at him closely, "and you're drunk."

"I'm buzzing a little. I'm not drunk. Aaron wanted me to try some of his wine, and it was really, really good."

Charlie smiles, "Aaron does seem to always have the best wine. I guess we're just lucky he wasn't in a vodka mood. You would not believe how smooth his vodka is. You'd be dancing on the table and making a fool of yourself."

Bass chuckles, "Well, I'm not dancing on tables yet," casually as if it means nothing, he lays a hand on her upper thigh, "but I'm up for making a fool of myself."

Their eyes meet again and Charlie feels something shift inside her. His eyes are pools of heat and promise. She knows she should reach down and move his hand, but she just can't. It feels too right.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Ben asks Bass and Charlie.

They look around the table and see that everyone has taken note of their little exchange. Bass carefully withdraws his hand and Charlie feels bereft for a moment. "Well, I'm kind of working for him this summer."

"I'm doing this artist in residence thing at The Clayton and Charlie is interning there. Right now she's acting as my assistant." Bass clarifies.

Ben's eyes narrow as he looks from one to the other. "Well, that's," he pauses carefully, "interesting."

Miles quickly changes the subject, and the rest of the meal is uneventful. At least that's what most of the people at the table would think. Bass presses his thigh against Charlie's before the salads are gone, and never lets up on the subtle pressure. When he passes dishes her way, their fingers brush lightly and linger for too long. At one point Charlie hooks a bare foot around his ankle. As the end of the meal nears, Bass is no longer buzzing. He is, however, so aroused that he's worried he won't be able to stand up. Luckily, Ben takes that moment to get everyone's attention for an announcement.

"So, I'm sure you are all wondering why we invited you here tonight. It isn't just that we love to host friends and family – though we do. It is because tonight Maggie and I want to let you know that we have decided to get married." Ben grins at his fiancé and they both smile out at their guests who are now clapping and cheering at the news.

"So when is the big day?" Aaron asks.

"Well, that's the other part of our news. Maggie's sons live in England and they don't come back very often, but they will be visiting in September – so that's when we're doing it."

"September?" Danny asks, "Like, just a couple months from now September?"

Ben nods, "I know it seems rushed, but it's not. We've been sure of this for a long time and when you know, you just know." Ben smiles down at Maggie again. The love is clear in both of their faces.

Dinner winds down and Charlie is pulled from the table by Aaron's girls who clearly adore her. Bass watches her be led away with a frown. She glances over her shoulder with a flirty smile and a bit of a shrug. Clearly she loves those girls and can't say no to them. Bass wonders if he'll see her again tonight.

Miles is deep in conversation with Aaron. Nora, Maggie and Priscilla are talking about wedding details. Ben is in the kitchen making coffee. Bass decides to wander. He isn't sure what he's looking for until he finds it in a formal living room. The back wall is covered with family photographs. Most are black and white. Many are in color. There is no rhyme or reason to the arrangement, but the overall feel is one of love and family. There are photos from the early 1900s next to pictures of Charlie and Danny as kids. Bass finds two pictures that he's even in. One is from a family reunion the year after he'd moved in with the Mathesons. The second is from high school graduation. He and Miles are standing side by side in caps and gowns with matching cocky expressions. Bass grins at the younger version of himself before moving on to look at more of the pictures. He stops at one in particular. It is of Charlie when she was quite young – maybe six. She is sitting in her mother's lap and they are grinning at each other happily.

"That's one of my favorites." Charlie's voice is soft as she comes up behind Bass.

"I can see why. It's a beautiful picture."

"Did you know her?" Charlie asks.

"Not really. I think I was a guest at their wedding, and we saw each other now and then at family events. I don't remember ever talking to her." He shrugs, "But she and your Dad weren't around all that much by the time I moved in."

"I can't tell you how much I wish…" she trails off, her voice sad.

Bass reaches out and takes her hand, "I know what you mean. I feel the same way when I think about my folks. That feeling never really goes away."

They stand there like that for a while, hands loosely entwined, enveloped in a comfortable silence. "Tell me about this one." Bass says, pointing with his free hand to a color photo of Charlie and her Mom painting at easels. They are both a mess, but they are laughing.

Charlie smiles, "She signed us up for this Mother/Daughter painting class at the community center. It was so much fun, but neither of us did a very good job with our project. It didn't matter. I don't remember ever laughing so much. It was really wonderful." She sounds both wistful and sad.

He's watching Charlie closely and the sadness he sees is more than he can bear. In this moment the thing Bass Monroe wants more than anything else, is to ease the pain he sees in her.

She feels his gaze and looks his way. There is something in Bass' eyes that she can't define, but it sends a charge to her core. "What?" she asks her voice barely more than a whisper.

"This." He says, and without warning he pulls her close. He hovers for just a moment, and then his mouth is on hers. His lips are firm. His beard is soft. Bass buries his hands in her hair, tilting her head so that he can get a better angle. She opens her mouth and their tongues are exploring and searching. She sighs against his lips and he pulls her closer still, one hand lowering to her hip. Charlie's hands move to circle his neck. The kiss deepens. Her heart is pounding and her knees are shaking. She melts into his chest, and he pulls away slightly. Bass presses his forehead to hers. Their gaze holds. Both are breathing heavily.

"Where did that come from?" she asks softly.

"You looked sad, and I realized I don't ever want you to be sad." He moves his mouth near her ear. He bites lightly at the lobe before he continues, "Also, I've wanted to kiss you since I first met you in the gallery."

"Yeah?" she feels a shiver run down her spine as he begins to nibble on her throat.

"Yeah." He replies. "That and so much more."

"Mmmm" she smiles against his cheek, and then his mouth is on hers again. This second kiss is less exploratory and more demanding. He is devouring her mouth and she is responding in kind. Tongues and lips and teeth are meeting with a fever of need. Hands begin to roam roughly and he's sucking on her tongue when they are interrupted.

"So, if you think you can stop licking my sister's face for a minute, Aaron is leaving and wants to say goodbye." Danny is leaning casually against the door frame. He looks bored and a little amused. Charlie is embarrassed, and mumbles something before rushing past her brother for the front door.

Bass starts to walk by Danny as well, but the younger man stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, I know you are stronger than me and probably a great fighter and whatever; but if you break her heart I will find a way to kill you." Danny's mouth is smiling, but his eyes aren't.

"I get it. I would have said the same to any guy interested in my sisters." He holds Danny's gaze. "I don't want to hurt her."

Danny nods, "Fine." He starts to walk back to the kitchen. "Then don't."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass doesn't sleep well that night. He tosses and turns. His thoughts are scattered between Charlie (the feel of her in his arms, the way she melted into him, and the way she tasted) and her family (Miles' approval, Ben's obvious suspicion, and Danny's warning). He wants Charlie. He can't stop thinking about her. He's pretty sure that under normal circumstances, they might have quite an interesting relationship. The problem of course is that these are far from normal circumstances. He can't screw things up with the Mathesons. They are too important to him. They are the only family he has left.

On the other hand, he can't remember the last time he felt like this about a woman. Pursuing something with Charlie is risky – he knows better than anyone about his track record with nice girls; but some rewards are worth the risk.

Bass closes his eyes and sees a slideshow of her: in the gallery at their first meeting, the way she'd looked at him after that 'almost' kiss in his studio, watching her as she studied the Chagall in the museum, when she dropped that robe at the first sitting, the way her hair fell when she finally took it down, seeing her laugh with her family tonight, the feel of her thigh against his during dinner, the way she responded when he kissed her afterwards, that beautiful smile that lights up a room….

His eyes pop open.

Yeah, Charlie Matheson will be worth the risk. She may well be the death of him, but he knows he'll never forgive himself if he doesn't give this a chance.

Decision made, he finally drifts off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie oversleeps. She sees the time on the clock and curses as she rushes around her apartment, grabbing essentials and getting ready for the day ahead. She yanks on a pair of cut offs and a yellow tee shirt, slips her feet into sandals and heads out the door in a rush. Charlie doesn't have time for her usual morning museum visit or even a stop at the coffee shop. She arrives at Bass' studio with only moments to spare.

"Sorry I'm late." She says in a rush as she tops the stairs, out of breath from running. Bass already has everything set up. He's wearing an old tee shirt and paint spattered jeans. He's sipping an iced coffee. He looks tired but he smiles at her and she feels that smile all the way down to her toes. She had been in a rush ever since waking, and hadn't yet taken the time to really think about the fact that today she will be lying naked in front of the man who kissed her senseless just last night.

"Good morning Charlie. Wanna get started?" His eyes are twinkling. She has a feeling that the thought has in fact occurred to him.

Charlie goes behind the screen and quickly undresses. She shrugs into the gown but hesitates. In her mind, images of that kiss overwhelm all other thoughts and she's struggling between putting on a brave face and blushing like a school girl. "Buck up Matheson" she chides herself. Taking a deep breath, Charlie squares her shoulders and emerges from behind the screen.

"So you know," she says as she begins walking his way, "I have to leave by 2pm today. I have to be fitted for my dress for Dad's wedding." She rolls her eyes.

"Okay." He says simply, taking another sip from his Starbucks cup – drinking her in with his eyes.

Bass is sitting casually on the bar stool behind his easel. He watches Charlie as she makes her way to the couch. She looks a little flustered when their eyes meet. He smiles at her again, hoping to convey that she has nothing to be flustered about. As he watches, he sees the moment she finds her nerve. Her back straightens. Her gaze becomes more direct. She drops the robe and smirks when he admires her newly bared body. He pauses, his cup not quite to his lips… Oh that body. This day may well test his willpower to an extent he never anticipated.

Charlie effortlessly rearranges herself into the now familiar pose. "My hair." She reminds him. He can tell she's feeling stronger now – less nervous.

He stands, puts down his coffee and makes his way to her, their eyes locked. He drops to his knees near her head and arranges her hair carefully, taking his time to get it just right.

"I'm going to be painting your hair and face today." He pauses, placing one more strand where he wants it. "So we won't be talking as much."

Charlie inhales slowly, "Okay." She is worried that just how much she doesn't want to talk is written all over her face. She drags her eyes from his gaze. His closeness is almost more than she can take.

Bass stands and looks down at her. He frowns and mutters, "Something still isn't quite right."

"What?" She asks, looking up at him again.

"This." He says dropping back to her side, his lips pressing softly to hers. This kiss is brief, chaste even – compared to last night, but it adds fuel to the fire already burning between them. She is breathless and her eyes go hazy with desire. Lips slightly parted, she just stares as he pulls away. Bass looks down at her and smiles softly. "There, that's the look I was hoping for." Then he stands and walks back to his easel. He flips a switch and the studio fills with soft music. "I'm in an Ella kind of mood today. Hope that's okay with you."

Charlie likes Ella Fitzgerald as much as the next person, but right now she doesn't think she'd care if he listened to Weird Al. She wants him to come back over and kiss her again. She just wants him, period. She takes a deep cleansing breath as the first song fills the space around them.

_The very thought of you and I forget to do  
The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do  
I'm living in a kind of daydream  
I'm happy as a king  
And foolish though it may seem  
To me that's everything_

He shouldn't have kissed her just now. He shouldn't have, but he just couldn't help himself, and God she tastes so damn good. Honestly he's proud that he didn't do a whole lot more than kiss her. What he really wants to do is devour every inch of her luscious body. He shakes those thoughts away, or tries to. Staring at his fantasy woman in all her naked glory is almost enough to break his resolve. He focuses on her face, and begins to analyze the shape of her blue eyes, the tilt of her stubborn chin, the arch of her brow, the definition of her cheekbones, the way her hair falls around her head like a halo…. She's staring back at him, her full lips still parted, and her eyes conveying desire. Shit. This is going to be the longest most torturous day of his life.

He begins to paint, doing his level best to ignore the way his jeans are suddenly much too tight over his hardening cock.

_The mere idea of you, the longing here for you  
You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you  
I see your face in every flower  
Your eyes in stars above  
Its just the thought of you  
The very thought of you, my love_

Watching Bass paint is incredibly erotic. The way his eyes roam over her body, the way the muscles in his arm bunch and move as he works his brush, the way he becomes focused and fierce – intent only on the task at hand. Sometimes he purses his lips in concentration and even this small thing stirs the need inside her.

Now that he's engrossed in painting, she takes the time to really look him over. His hair is unruly as usual. His beard looks rough, but she knows better. She knows how soft it really is. His tee shirt is snug and when he moves his arm to paint, the fabric pulls and stretches across pecs and abs seemingly carved from stone. The image of Michelangelo's David comes roaring back into her head and she can't shake just how much she wants to see this man naked.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you_

_It isn't your sweet conversation_  
_That brings this sensation, oh no_  
_It's just the nearness of you_

Charlie's nearness is irresistible. Her nakedness is all consuming. She is perfect. All long lines and curves and flawless skin and toned muscles and those dirty blond curls between her thighs… Bass is struggling. He needs to focus. He can't focus. He's not sure he's strong enough. He's only sure of how much he wants her. He wants to touch her. He wants to taste her. He wants to bury himself in her heat and never ever leave. This is torture.

Bass could probably finish the painting from memory at this point but there is no way he'll tell her that. She is driving him crazy, but it's the good kind of crazy. He can tell she's turned on too. It's not just her eyes, though she's been looking him over like a hungry lioness for a while now. It's also the way her nipples have hardened into perfect peaks, and the way her chest rises and falls with quicker breaths.

_When you're in my arms  
And I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams come true_

_I need no soft lights to enchant me_  
_If you'll only grant me the right_  
_To hold you ever so tight_  
_And to feel in the night the nearness of you_

Sometimes he stops painting and just stares, his icy blue eyes boring into her. She shivers. He's not undressing her with his eyes. She is already undressed. He is touching her and stroking her and fucking her with his eyes. This morning she had been uncertain if he truly was interested – if maybe the kiss from last night had been just a drunken mistake. She no longer has any doubt. The kiss this morning was both a surprise and a confirmation. Damn. That kiss. How could something so brief make her melt like it did? How can one person have this much power over another? Charlie feels helpless. She wants him so badly she can taste it, but clearly he's decided to take his time. She isn't sure how much of this she can take.

Charlie can't help but imagine what it will be like when Bass finally decides to make his move. She knows herself well enough to be certain she won't be the initiator. It will be him. She wonders what exactly he's waiting for. Surely he can see how much she wants him. She's never been a patient person. She isn't sure she can start now. When things do escalate between them, she'll probably combust. Just the thought of it is making her wet.

It is in this moment that she knows there is no turning back. She's never met anyone like him before. Certainly no other guy has had this impact on her. Bass is beautiful and passionate. He makes art. He IS art. She remembers when he offered to teach her. She wants to learn everything from him. She wants to learn everything about him. She wants him.

Bass wipes sweat from his brow. She is literally setting him on fire. He's so hot, he thinks he's going to die. Then he notices something new.

Charlie is sweating too. He watches, mesmerized as a droplet of sweat trickles down her chest, pausing between her perfect breasts before meandering down to rest in her belly button. He groans out loud. Fuck. This kind of restraint isn't even human.

But now that Bass knows it's not just him, it begins to dawn on him that the heat is part of a bigger issue. The air isn't moving at all. Shit. The air conditioner must be broken again. He's been so engrossed in his work and in this woman that he simply hadn't noticed.

They haven't spoken for three hours. Finally Bass' voice – deep and sexy and a little scratchy with misuse – breaks the silence. "Let's take a break. I think something's wrong with the AC." He puts down his brushes and walks to the stairs. "I'll go check with Nora."

"Okay." She replies, noticing for herself that he is right. It has become quite warm in the studio. She'd been so consumed with her own heated thoughts that she hadn't realized the temperature in the space was truly rising.

Charlie stands up and pulls on the robe. It sticks to her hot skin. She notices that the hair closest to her scalp is damp. She walks to a window, one hand holding long locks on top of her head and away from her neck. She looks down on the busy Chicago street below. People are bustling about and clearly it is hot outside too. The sun is pounding against the sidewalks. Pedestrians are fanning themselves and wearing as little as possible.

Bass reaches the top of the stairs, cold drinks clasped in both hands. He's ready to tell her that Nora has called a repairman when he sees her by the window. The hot summer sun shines through the glass and through the flimsy fabric of the robe. Charlie's every curve is clearly outlined by the summer's glow. Her head is tilted to one side, showing off her long sexy neck. She's holding piles of damp hair on top of her head. One leg is stretched out a bit to the side and this stance reminds him of something the masters might have painted.

"Don't move." He orders gruffly.

She stiffens, but does as he says. He rushes to his work table and grabs a sketch book. Quickly he works through four sketches. He'll fill in details later and maybe bring her back when he's ready to paint it. Finally he tells her she can move again. She turns and he can see she is flushed. Having stood in the sun has made her even hotter. Bass tells her to sit and he rounds up the fans that he has around for days just like this. He points one at her, and watches as she closes her eyes to soak up the resulting breeze. Bass hands her the tall glass of ice water he's brought up from downstairs. She takes big gulps from the glass, some water spilling down her chin, dripping onto her chest. He can't stop staring. Bass takes a sip of his own water before speaking. "If you want to, we can call it a day."

She opens her eyes and just looks at him for a moment, then shakes her head. "Let's keep working. I'm only here till 2 anyway. That's just another hour."

He nods. "Okay then. Let's get back to work." He watches as she settles back into the familiar pose. She still looks like she's very hot, but no longer dangerously so. He arranges her hair but quickly sees that the fan will be a problem. "I need to not have the fan blowing right on you. Will you be okay?"

She nods slightly, her eyes intent on his.

He moves the fan so that it is still moving the air around her, but not directly on her. Because he thinks it would be a real dick move to keep a fan on himself after doing that; he moves the other fans so that none of them are pointed directly at him either. The air is moving, but the room still feels hot, the air heavy.

He paints for a few minutes, but the heat is stifling. Without much thought he puts down his brush and yanks the tee shirt off over his head. He hears her intake of breath, and glances quickly at Charlie. Even from this distance he can see her pupils have dilated… her eyes now far more black than blue. His nipples harden in response to her obvious approval of what she sees. Fuuuuck.

Bass decides he'll ignore the way she's staring at his chest. He'll focus on getting her hair just right, and he's able to do that – to focus – for maybe a minute. Then he looks at her face and his dick throbs when he sees the hunger there. She's biting her lower lip, not even trying to hide the way she's visually appreciating his body.

A new song begins to play, and he chuckles in spite of the situation. Bass glances at the wall clock. She has to leave in twenty minutes. He can hold out a little longer. He's a Marine for fuck's sake. He has weathered much more intense moments than these.

_It's too darn hot!  
It's too darn hot!  
I'd like to sup with my baby tonight,  
Refill the cup with my baby tonight.  
I'd like to sup with my baby tonight,  
Refill the cup with my baby tonight,  
But I ain't up to my baby tonight  
'Cause it's too darn hot_

Charlie cannot stop staring. Bass has a spectacular body. He is lean and muscled. His shoulders and chest and abs are cut and there is not one speck of fat on his perfect form. She wants to stretch her fingers across his taut belly and around his back. She wants to run her hands up and down those rock hard arms. She wants to explore the rest of the muscular v that dips below the waist band of his snug paint spattered jeans. She wants him. All of him.

Bass looks at the clock again. He needs time to speed up. He needs some of these minutes to melt away.

Why is he looking at the damn clock? Is he in that big a hurry to get rid of her? She's so frustrated with the heat and with this burning desire in her core that the thought he's been teasing her almost brings her to tears. She closes her eyes for a moment, fighting back unwanted emotions. Surely she's reading him wrong.

_It's too darn hot!  
It's too darn hot!  
I'd like to coo with my baby tonight,  
And pitch the woo with my baby tonight.  
I'd like to coo with my baby tonight,  
And pitch the woo with my baby tonight.  
But brother you fight my baby tonight  
'Cause it's too darn hot  
_  
"Charlie, open your eyes." She does and he's right there next to the couch. Bass holds out a hand indicating that he will help her up. The way he's looking at her tells her she was wrong. He is not in a hurry to get rid of her. Not even a little bit.

Charlie stands. Other than their hands, they are not touching. The air is hot and heavy around them, and it is a perfect match for the emotions and needs pooling and spiraling within them. They just look at each other for a while and then Bass speaks. "We have fifteen minutes."

She doesn't understand. "Fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah," he nods toward the wall clock and then moves closer. She can feel the brush of his whiskers on her ear. "I have been dying to touch you all day, but I don't want to rush you." He leans in, kissing the flesh behind her ear, his lips soft and hot against her skin. "I knew if I gave myself too much time, I wouldn't be able to stop." His hands move to her shoulders, his fingers ghosting against her collar bones. "Fifteen minutes gives us some time to explore, but not enough time for things to get out of hand." He softly pulls her closer. Even though the room is brutally hot, Charlie feels goose bumps crawling across her skin as her nipples press against the firm chest of Bass Monroe.

She moans and his lips are on hers and her arms wrap around him. She begins to move her hands along the muscles of his back as he devours her mouth. His hands cup her bare ass and he drags her closer still. She searches his skin, dipping her fingers into every line of muscle, exploring each amazing inch of his back and chest. His body is like iron wrapped in satin and she shudders at the feel of him under her probing fingers.

Bass shifts slightly, never pulling his mouth from hers. When he moves, she feels his erection through the worn jeans. She hates those jeans right now. Sexy as they are, they separate her from having all of him. She doesn't care about taking it slow. She wants him now. Charlie reaches for the snap of his jeans and he pulls away from her.

"No. not yet." Bass' eyes are hooded, his breathing ragged. Charlie bites down on her bottom lip, looking him up and down. Reaching out, she gently rubs a palm over a hardened nipple and he moans a little. She shivers as a surge of power comes over her. Knowing she has the ability to make him moan – it's a heady feeling. She moves her hands to his sides and leans down, taking that same nipple between her teeth. Charlie runs her tongue across it slowly, soaking up the taste of him. He is salty and his aroma fills her nose. She breaks away only when he pulls her mouth back to his. This kiss is just as intense as the last, but it is softer. She keens into him and he pulls her tight against his chest with one arm. The other moves into the narrow space between their bodies, and he slowly moves his hand to her mound. Their time is almost up, but he needs to touch her. He needs to feel her heat. He needs it more than air. She is so damn wet. He gently strokes her clit, feeling her juices coat his fingers.

Charlie loves feeling his touch between her legs. She tosses her head back, pushing her pelvis against his hand. He leans in close, licking a strip of her throat, settling at her pulse where he sucks the flesh into his mouth. He loves the taste of her. He wants to know more of it.

But right now, their time is up. They break apart, the air sizzling with a current that neither can deny nor fully explain. This thing between them has evolved. Their eyes lock. Their heavy breathing is in sync.

"Maybe I don't have to leave early." She says her voice throaty with need.

Just then they hear Nora's voice calling up from below, "Charlie, you still need a ride to the fitting, right?"

Bass smirks a little, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Or maybe you do need to leave early." He says, before bending to pick up the robe. He holds it for her, kissing her temple as he wraps the fabric around her torso. "We'll continue this later, I promise."

"I'll be holding you to that." She says before moving from his embrace to the space behind the screen. Quickly she yanks on her clothes, emerging just as Nora tops the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Nora asks. As usual, the gallery owner seems distracted. Charlie is grateful. She is sure that anyone else would feel the tension. She follows Nora, casting one last glance in Bass' direction.

"See you tomorrow Charlie." He says with a grin.

"Tomorrow." She replies, returning his smile.

The air between them hums. This isn't over. Not even close.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Charlie and Nora get to the bridal shop, the little fitting party is already in full swing. Maggie and Priscilla have been drinking white wine while they wait. Once the newcomers are also holding glasses of wine, everyone starts trying on dresses. Whenever a glass empties, an attentive sales lady swoops in with more.

Maggie emerges from the fitting room wearing the ivory knee length dress she's selected for the ceremony. The ladies all ooh and ah. The dress is classy and simple. It suits her perfectly.

"You are so pretty!" Charlie says, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Thank you Love." Maggie says with a smile. "Come here." She pulls Charlie off to the side. "Are you okay with all this? I know you and your Mom were close. This can't be easy."

"You know, it's easier than I thought it would be. Mom has been gone a long time and she would want Dad to be happy. Clearly you make my Dad happy." She grins at the woman who will soon be her step mom.

"That means a lot to me Charlie. Thank you." Maggie smiles warmly.

"Charlie, come try on a dress." Nora calls, already having donned a sexy red number that does not at all look suitable for Maggie's wedding. "What do you think?" she asks, laughing.

"Maybe a little too…" Charlie hesitates, searching for just the right word.

"Whorish?" Priscilla supplies. They all laugh.

Nora is grinning, "Maybe so, but I bet Miles would love it." She does a turn in front of the full length mirror. The red dress does look amazing, hugging her curves perfectly. "At least he would love it for however long it took him to rip it off." The girls are all laughing again.

Charlie tries on a dress with a full skirt. "This is a little too Scarlet O'Hara for me." She giggles. The wine is going to her head. She really should have eaten something today. She twirls around letting the skirts swirl around her long legs.

Priscilla finds a slinky black dress with a deep v neck. "Whoa. If I ever wore this in front of Aaron, he'd never let me leave the house again."

Maggie hands her dress to the sales lady and then tries on a fun yellow gown with a long slit up one leg. "I'm wondering if this is a bridal salon or a costume outlet for high end call girls?" she asks with a laugh.

Charlie comes out wearing a dress that is a beautiful sky blue. It is sleeveless and ends at the knee. It hugs her curves without being showy. "This one is kind of pretty." She says, looking in the mirror.

"Oh Charlie." Maggie says, her voice hushed. "It's stunning. That might be the one. Girls, why don't you try on that same dress?"

Priscilla and Nora duck back into the dressing rooms after finding the same dress in their sizes. Maggie walks up behind Charlie who is gazing at her reflection intently. "You're wondering if he'd like it? I am quite certain that he would."

Charlie's gaze snaps to Maggie's reflection. "What are you talking about?"

Maggie chuckles. "We all saw the way you and that Bass fellow were acting at dinner last night. Haven't seen a spark like that since your Dad dropped a fork in the toaster."

Charlie grins in spite of herself. "I didn't realize we were being so obvious."

"Are you kidding?" Nora asks as she approaches. The blue dress is a good fit for her too. "It was obvious. It was also obvious that you two were making out when I came upstairs to get you from the studio today." She quirks an eyebrow at Charlie. "Am I right?"

Charlie doesn't say anything, but she can't hide the guilty blush that crawls up her cheeks.

"What?" Priscilla asks, walking up with a big grin. "We need details Charlie. Bass looks luscious. Is he a good kisser?" The dress is perfect for her too. Priscilla smooths the fabric over her hips, admiring the way it fits in the mirror. "I bet he's an animal in bed."

"Priscilla!" Maggie says, surprised.

"Hey, I'm married. That doesn't mean I don't notice other men, especially one as fine as yours, Charlie."

"He's not mine." Charlie says, but she can't help but smile. The thought of Bass being hers – well she thinks she could get used to that.

"Sweetie," Nora says, throwing an arm around her young friend, "He couldn't be more yours if you had him on a leash. The way Bass looks at you is intense."

"Just watch yourself." Maggie warns quietly. "Ben seems to think Bass has a history of well, being a little…" she pauses.

"Whorish?" Priscilla supplies once again with a chuckle.

Nora is laughing, but notices Charlie is not joining in. "Hey, for what it's worth – Miles is convinced that Bass has changed. And let's face it, if Miles Matheson could learn to commit; there's hope for Bass as well."

"Ben did say he hadn't seen Bass in years, so maybe he's different now." Maggie says, placing a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"I don't know what he was like before. I only know how I feel when I'm with him." Charlie says quietly.

"And how do you feel when you're with him?" Maggie asks. All three women are watching her closely.

Charlie takes a deep breath, and then says with a sigh, "Alive. I feel alive."

**Author's Note: Sorry, not much art in this one. I'll make up for that in chapter 4. Songs included in this chapter are by the great Ella Fitzgerald: "The Very Thought of You", "The Nearness of You", and "Too Darn Hot!" Once again, an enormous thank you to Priya for her help and guidance as this story develops. **

**PS One more thank you… this one to IceOnFire7 for being a good friend and sounding board and for talking me through some writer's block this past week. A lovely side product of Charloe fan fiction (for me anyway) has been the wonderful new friendships that have evolved. Well that and lots of lovely mental images of David Lyons without his shirt on… haha Oh, you know what I'm talking about! :)**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie wakes up early enough to get around leisurely and still have time to visit the museum before going to work. She approaches every morning task with a smile as she remembers the day before and her time with Bass. Those last fifteen minutes with him had set her on fire. She thinks about his touch as she showers. She recalls his kisses as she eats her breakfast of toast and yogurt. She closes her eyes and can still see the way he looked at her. Thoughts of Bass consume her.

She puts in contacts and applies light make up before dressing for the July heat in white shorts and an electric blue halter top. She puts her hair into a single braid, slips her feet into her favorite flip flops and grabs sunglasses on her way out the door.

Charlie takes the bus to the Art Institute, enjoying the already busy Chicago city sites that stream past her window. Charlie loves this city. She loves the way it looks and feels. She loves the color. She loves the smell. She feels like she lives inside a work of art.

She is focused only on the museum when she disembarks. Bass watches Charlie get off the bus from the park bench where he's been waiting. He devours her with his eyes, memorizing her every curve. His heart beats faster. He stands and begins to follow her up the steps, admiring the sway of her hips, and the long tan legs. She is breathtaking. He wants to touch her exposed shoulders and stroke those long legs. Honestly he wants to take her back to his place and finish what they started yesterday. He'd like very much to do that right now, but instead he trails behind her.

Charlie feels his touch and somehow knows that it's Bass before she even turns her head to confirm it. She stops and smiles.

"Hey you." she says with a surprise."Hey yourself." He responds, reaching out to trace her shoulder blade with his palm, sending shivers down her spine. "Hope you don't mind my surprising you here. The Clayton's AC is still broken. Thought maybe we'd play hooky today. What do you think?"

She looks Bass over. His blue eyes are hidden behind shades. He's wearing a white tank top that shows off tanned muscular arms, khaki shorts and flip flops. They are both ready for the heat.

She grins, showing him that dimple that drives him crazy. "I think that sounds perfect. Is it okay if we start here?" she points up the steps.

"Yeah, that's the plan. I was hoping you'd show me all your favorites. Seems like you know the place better than a lot of the employees probably do."

Charlie nods. "You might be right. They've offered me a guide job before but I said no."

They start to walk up the steps side by side. "Why'd you say no?"

"I think that I was afraid I'd never leave and still be leading tours a decade or two from now instead of…" she trails off before continuing, "doing something better, I guess."

They reach the top of the stairs, and Bass grabs her hand; pulling her to his chest. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?" she smiles up at him curiously.

"I just realized I didn't even say 'Good Morning' to you yet." Then he leans in and kisses her and Charlie puts her arms around his neck. The kiss is brief, but holds promise of a wonderful day ahead.

"Good morning." She whispers against his lips when they pull apart. Charlie can't stop smiling.

They are still holding hands when they walk through the entrance. She leads him to the members counter, but he stops her. "Not all of us are members Charlie. I need to pay." He points to the visitors counter.

She ignores him, and pulls him along. "There are not many places that I can pull strings to get you into, but here I might have the right connections." She grins back at him. "Save your $23 and buy me lunch with it later."

He laughs but lets her lead him along. They approach the counter and the stout middle aged woman with flaming red hair who sits there looks up. "Hi Charlie." She says with a friendly smile.

"Hey Candy. I'm bringing a guest today. That okay?"

She looks unsure. "I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that Charlie."

"Oh come on." Charlie leans close, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I want to impress him. Help a sister out."

Candy eyes Bass up and down and then nods curtly. "Oh all right. Go on through."

Bass grins at her, oozing charm. "Thank you Candy. You are too kind."

The red head blushes madly, "Enjoy your visit." She says with a flirty little smile. Candy begins to fan herself wildly as soon as they walk away. She can't help but think that Charlie certainly is a lucky girl.

"Where do you want to start?" Bass asks.

She bites her lip a little. "Do you mind if we start with Mariée?"

He loops an arm around her shoulders, "Sounds perfect. I want to get the full Charlie museum tour. Show me only the stuff you love in whatever order you want. We are not in any hurry."

She nods, leaning into him a little. "All right then." She answers with a stunning Charlie smile.

Soon they are standing before the Chagall, hands loosely entwined. "What is it you like the most about this one Charlie?" he asks her quietly. "I know you like it because you saw it with your Mom, but the actual painting – what about it speaks to you?"

"Well I love the colors. The blue is so vibrant." She looks at him shyly.

"What?" he asks, sure she's not saying something that she's thinking.

"I just realized that it's the same color as your eyes." She says, holding his gaze.

"Yours too." He responds, squeezing her hand. "But you were coming here long before you met me. What is it that brings you back?"

"Whenever I see this one I remember the story Mom told me that night we saw it together. I told you that she was always telling me stories about the paintings, right?"

He nods. "What was the story?"

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, staring at the painting, before beginning, "Mariée was a beautiful woman who had a really big problem." Charlie's voice has gone quiet. Her expression is a little sad. "Mariée's problem was that she had two great loves. One was not right for her at all. He was a musician and he was wild and unpredictable and he had an awful temper." Charlie points to the ram playing a violin. "He was wrong for her, but she loved him with all her heart."

"But there was another?" Bass asks, already intrigued by Charlie's retelling of her Mom's story.

"Yes, she also cared for another. He was trustworthy and kind." Charlie points to the figure floating near the bride's head in the painting, "He was exactly who everyone thought she should be with. Mariée went to her true love – the unpredictable one - and asked him to run away with her. She was willing to risk everything to be with the one she loved the most. He said no. He didn't want to be tied down. He wanted his freedom. He told her to marry the other man; the one who was so kind and good."

"And what did she do?" Bass asks, but suddenly he knows the answer. He knows because he realizes he knows this story. He was there when it happened after all.

"She married the kind man. She loved him but still the union made her sad in some ways. She never could shake thoughts of the one she loved most." Charlie smiles sadly. "That was the story. I didn't know it held any truth until Mom had been gone a long time."

Bass stiffens. "What do you mean?" he asks, trying to keep his voice light.

She chuckles, "It's okay. I figured you had to know about it."

"Know what?" He's not going to offer any information she doesn't already have.

She watches him carefully for a minute, "You're a really good friend Bass. Seriously, it's okay. I've known about my Mom and Uncle Miles for a long time. You don't have to protect their secret from me."

Bass slowly lets out a breath, frowning at her, "Okay, but how do you know?"

She talks as they walk away from the Chagall, "On my sixteenth birthday, my Dad gave me a really special present. It was this hand crafted jewelry box that had been my Mother's. It still held all of her rings and necklaces and bracelets. I was so excited and also really moved by the gesture. Anyway, I was going through it all, piece by piece and I noticed a tiny button on the bottom of the box. I pushed it, and this little compartment on the bottom opened up and inside was a guitar pick and a stack of letters tied together with a long yellow ribbon. It was actually the pick that reminded me of her story about Mariée because her true love was a musician. The letters sort of explained themselves."

"Yeah, Miles was in a band. They wrote back and forth while we were in Iraq. Maybe longer. I honestly don't know. They never spent time together around me. I heard a lot about her of course, but didn't know her." Bass looks at Charlie thoughtfully, "How did learning all that make you feel?"

"Well at first I was really angry. I felt like she'd betrayed me and my family, but then I read the letters again and again and eventually I decided I was looking at it all wrong." Charlie looks up at Bass thoughtfully, "Mom was really conflicted. She did love them both. It's tragic really. I suppose in some ways it just makes her seem more human to me now. One of the big problems with losing someone when you are very young is that it's easy to idealize them too much."

"Miles told me you were more mature than most women our age." Bass holds her gaze. "He's right. You are an old soul Charlie Matheson." He gives her a quick hug, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"Thanks, I think." She replies with a chuckle, hugging him back before pulling away and grabbing his hand again. "Come on, there's one down this way that we have to see."

She shows him the Impressionist collections, including works by Monet, Degas, Renoir and Van Gogh. They pause in front of _Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte_ by Georges Seurat. Charlie starts to laugh.

"What is it?" he asks, pulling her close to his side.

"This is the painting Ferris Bueller and his friends stare at for so long in the movie. I was just thinking we're having "Bass Monroe's Day Off" today."

He throws his head back and laughs in surprise. "Damn, you know 80s movies and classic rock music and all the best art ever created. You are amazingly beautiful and terribly smart. You are the perfect woman Charlie." His expression has become serious. "I mean it. You really are amazing." Bass tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, leans in and kisses her lips softly. He pulls back and he's smiling again, "But I will not be singing in any parades or stealing any Ferraris today." He hugs her one more time, leaving his arm around her shoulders. They wander away from the Seurat, both laughing; their eyes on each other.

"Well if it isn't my favorite museum visitor and her stalker friend." Joe the guard walks up to them with a big grin splitting his face. "How are you both today?"

"Oh, hi Joe!" Charlie says, breaking away from Bass to give the old guy a big hug. "I heard you met each other." She points at Bass and asks Joe in a loud whisper, "What did you think? Be honest." She's grinning as she waits for his answer.

"Well," Joe says looking at Bass carefully, "I'd say he's been through a lot, and in you he seems to have found something special." Charlie's smile fades as she too, looks at Bass thoughtfully.

Bass smiles at Joe and shrugs. There is a moment of silence before Charlie says she needs to excuse herself for a restroom break.

"What was that all about Joe?"

Joe sits down on a nearby bench. He looks tired. "I know guys like you Bass. Hell, I was a guy like you. You see stuff in battle that sticks in your head. It makes you confused and sad and angry and nobody else understands and you end up being alone or searching for something that you never find." He pauses, looking up at the younger man sadly, "Seems to me that maybe you found something you were looking for in this one though. Am I right?"

Bass chuckles nervously, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I don't know. Maybe. You are right about the fighting. It sticks with you. I don't think I had it as bad as some, but bad enough. It is hard to find anybody who understands."

"Does she understand?"

"We haven't talked about that. Honestly, I don't ever talk about it - not since I retired and the required therapy sessions ended. I guess I just deal with it in my own way."

Joe stands, nodding, "Here's my card. He presses it into Bass' hand. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm always around." He starts to walk away and then stops, turning abruptly. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"What?" Bass asks curiously, pushing the small card into his pocket.

"When we talked the other day, I asked if Charlie makes you happy. You weren't sure yet." Joe grins, "What about now?"

Bass laughs again, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He really does like this old guy. "Joe," he says, putting a hand on the old man's shoulder, "I'm not sure I remember being this happy."

Joe nods as if this is exactly the answer he expected. They see Charlie approaching, and Joe leans close to Bass. "Just wait till you try that Viagra someday. Then you'll be even happier."

Bass is still laughing when Charlie reaches them. Joe says goodbye and she takes Bass' hand. They walk for a while in silence.

They admire _Nighthawks_ by Edward Hopper and _American Gothic_ by Grant Wood. They chat about their lives and they share memories and tell stories. They hold hands. They kiss. She takes him to the Modern Wing where she shows him works by Dali, Matisse, Picasso and Pollock.

"I love this." She says, pointing to a Warhol portrait.

"You love Mao?" he asks with a skeptical laugh. "He wasn't actually the nicest guy, Charlie."

She punches him playfully, "I love the colors Warhol used in his portraits. I do a lot of this type of coloring in my own – " Charlie stops talking, glancing quickly at Bass who has raised his eyebrows in question. "I mean, I just like these colors." She finishes lamely.

"I knew you were lying to me about painting!" He shakes his head at her. "Now that I know you paint, of course you are going to have to show me everything." Bass kisses the top of her head. He can tell she's flustered.

"No. I don't show them to anyone. I never have."

"Why?" he asks, truly curious. "I know you have a feel for composition. You clearly have an understanding of color and contrast. I bet you are very talented. Why wouldn't you want to show me?"

"I don't want to talk about it Bass." She turns and he has to jog to catch up.

"I'm sorry. I won't push." She still forges on and he grabs her shoulders lightly, pulling her to a stop. "Hey!" Bass pulls her around to face him. He waits until she meets his gaze. "I'm sorry." He says again in a quiet voice. He reaches up and tenderly runs a finger along her jaw.

She leans into him with a sigh. "No Bass. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so weird about it. Maybe I'll show you. Someday."

"That's good enough for me." He smiles. "What would you like to do now?"

"Well, it's three o'clock. Maybe we should eat something?" she suggests.

"I can think of something I'd like to eat." He mutters suggestively, leaning in close to nuzzle her neck.

"I'm talking about food, Bass." She says with a chuckle.

"Hmmm, yeah that too." He answers before pressing his lips to hers for a deep kiss. They break apart when suddenly they are surrounded by a sea of children on a field trip. "Whoa!" Bass says in surprise.

"Ewww, kissing!" a chubby boy squeals in disgust.

"It must be true love!" a girl with long black braids says with a goofy smile.

"Was your tongue in her mouth?" another child yells out. "That's so gross!"

"Sorry," a harried looking teacher says as she bustles past. "Third graders don't understand romance."

The swarm is gone as quickly as they'd appeared. Bass and Charlie are laughing as they exit the Art Institute.

"Where to next?" Bass asks her.

"Millennium Park." She replies with a smile, leading the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They find a food vendor pushing around a cart. Bass springs for a late lunch, and they find a nice place to sit in the shade while they eat greasy slices of Chicago style pizza and drink large icy sodas. When they are finished with their meal, they wander through the park, enjoying the sculptures, watching the people who mill around, and generally just enjoying each other's company.

They walk hand in hand through the Lurie Garden and relax for a while near the Millennium Monument. As they weave through the sculptures, Bass and Charlie take out their smart phones and snap pictures of each other, laughing. An elderly man with a heavy European accent and a friendly smile asks if he can take a photo of the two of them together. They agree and smile broadly for the camera.

It has been a beautiful day, but both Bass and Charlie are getting tired as the heat of the summer sun begins to fade. Bass is tempted to suggest calling it a day when he hears music coming from the Pavilion. "You want to check that out? Maybe we can find a place to sit down for a while."

"Getting tired? You're probably too old for this much activity. We aren't out past your bedtime are we?" Charlie flashes him a mischievous smile. This is the first time either of them has brought up the age difference, even in a round-about way.

Bass pretends to look at his watch, "You're right." He teases playfully, "I was due at the nursing home an hour ago. I'd hate to miss out on Bingo night."

Charlie laughs, "Come on Old Man. Race me."

Even though he is tired, Bass is not one to back down from a challenge. Charlie is young and fast, but he has longer legs and better endurance. He beats her to the area around the Pavilion but only by a few seconds. Both are breathless as they collapse onto a park bench, but they are grinning. She leans in close, "So I guess maybe you aren't too old after all."

He pulls her closer still, pressing his lips to hers. "Glad you think so." The kiss is sweet and soft. Bass bites lightly at her lips until they part. Charlie wraps her arms around his neck as his tongue begins to explore her mouth leisurely. She matches him move for move. Soon the softness of this kiss has evolved into something heated and needy.

Charlie pulls back to look at him, and reaches up to gently stroke his cheek. "Thank you Bass." Her voice is low and thoughtful.

"For what?" he asks, leaning in to nibble at her ear.

She pulls back again, meeting his eyes. "For today. Thank you for today. It was – " Charlie pauses, searching for the right word, "it was really perfect."

Bass leans close once more, and she can feel his smile against her lips. "No, thank you. You are the reason it was perfect." He begins kissing her again and she responds.

When they break apart, it is Bass who is pulling away. "We need to slow down a little or else I'm going to have to rip your clothes off right here and have my way with you on this park bench." His voice is teasing, but his eyes are hot with desire.

She chuckles, "Yeah that's a good idea – the slowing down, I mean. I don't particularly want to show the world what I look like naked." Charlie realizes what she's said and is a little embarrassed, "I don't mind you seeing me like that. Just not everyone, you know?" her voice trails off as she remembers their time in his studio together.

He raises one eyebrow questioningly, "You know I've been painting you, right? And when I'm done it will hang in a gallery until someone buys it. The world is going to be seeing you with nothing on?"

"That's different. Seeing a painting is one thing. Seeing everything for real is much more intimate. It's much more personal. That isn't something I would do for just anyone." She sees his expression intensify as he listens.

"Just for me. I think you should do that just for me." The look in his eyes makes her body quiver. His expression is heated. She doesn't know what to say, so she just nods mutely. Charlie thinks she can drown in those eyes. She isn't sure where this is going, but for all her inexperience; Charlie isn't naïve. She knows there is a good chance this beautiful man will break her heart.

At the moment, she just doesn't care. Charlie stands and pivots before settling down on Bass' lap, straddling him. His eyes sparkle as he looks up at her. She grins down at him, and as her lips lower to his, she says, "Just for you."

He grasps her ass and firmly pulls her closer. Her fingers twine into his curls and they forget where they are. They forget everything except the way this kiss consumes them both.

"I wasn't kidding Charlie." He whispers against her lips. "We need to slow this down."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reluctantly she pulls away. Standing, Charlie reaches for his hand and pulls Bass to his feet. They walk closer to the stage, hand in hand.

The first band had been okay, but Bass hopes that whoever the headliner is tonight is better. He hopes it will be someone they both can appreciate and enjoy. This day has been so good. He doesn't want it to end yet.

Dusk is settling around them as the band is introduced. The lights of the city are just starting to glow and the breeze is cooler now. It's a perfect night for a summer concert.

"It's Wilco!" Charlie says with a grin.

Bass shakes his head at her, a happy smile on his face. "Of course you know Wilco." He moves behind Charlie and pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her in a soft embrace. Charlie snuggles against him and he feels her contented sigh as the music begins to play.

_Someday, some morning, sometime, sometime  
I'd like to hold your hand in mine  
Someday, some morning, sometime_

_I'd like to tell you, you're pretty and fine  
Your face will smile and your eyes will shine  
Someday, some morning, sometime_

Swaying gently; they are both enjoying the music and each other. Now and then Bass sings along softly with the lyrics. When he isn't singing, he's nibbling on her ear. She feels every brush of his lips as if he is setting her nerve endings on fire. His hands rest just over her sternum, and Charlie keeps her own hands on his forearms, stroking the taut muscles there.

_I will throw myself underneath the wheels of any train of thought_  
_Running off the rails I'll sail you through the roadways of your brain_

_If I could bring a light to shine upon the dark and disobey_  
_The night so young but I still say we're too old for clichés_

_Oh I can only dream of the dreams we'd share if you were so inclined_  
_I would love to be the one to open up your mind_

Bass moves his attention from her ear to her throat and Charlie arches her neck to give him better access. He lowers his hands to her waist, pulling her closer still. She can feel him hard and ready against her hip and she presses back, soaking up the feel of him and the knowledge that he wants her. Slowly, experimentally, she begins to sway her hips the opposite way of how they've been moving together. She feels his body tense as this new movement begins to stroke him through the fabric of their clothing.

_I could base my whole existence upon the cherry-strands of your gold hair_  
_Courtesy of I would ask, almost insist upon treating you kind and fair_

_Oh I can only dream of the dreams we'd have, how our hearts would beentwined_

_If you would let me be the one to open up your mind_

Bass leans farther forward over Charlie's shoulder, kissing the dimple in her cheek, dipping the end of his tongue in that tiny space that intrigues him so. He smiles when he hears her soft moan. She turns her head and their lips meet. This is a different kiss. It is alive with its own agenda. Their bodies are crying out for something more than this kiss can possibly give them, but they make due because of the where and the when of this moment.

His fingers snake under the edge of her halter top, feeling the flesh of her abdomen, moving the fabric higher; he brushes the underside of her breast and Charlie shudders against his hand and he feels the tension building in this kiss and he wants more. She wants more and more is all they can think of as the music rolls around them and over them.

_I'd still be myself beneath the banks unbroken beside the stream_  
_Ready to return your thoughts unlearned so it goes, so it seems_

_Oh I can only dream of the dreams we'd share if you weren't so defined_  
_I would love to be the one to open up your mind_

_If you would let me be the one to open up your mind_

Bass breaks away first. Charlie turns in his arms and takes his mouth with hers once again. This angle is better and allows her to deepen the connection easily. Timid Charlie is no longer here. This Charlie has become an aggressor. She wants him. She bites at his tongue and moves her hands lower to grasp his ass firmly. As she pulls his need against her belly, it's his turn to moan into the kiss. "Jesus Charlie." He growls. "Come on."

Bass leads her through the park. The music of Wilco is still acting as a soundtrack for their evening, but as they move the songs fade behind them. When they get to the Bean (a giant metallic sculpture that reflects the city lights), he stops, pulling her into his arms once more.

She looks up at him; his face is in shadow, but colors flash across his features as they reflect off the surface of the Bean. Charlie is reminded of Warhol's use of pigment and promises herself that she'll paint him like this with a stained glass impression of brilliant color.

Charlie tilts her head, indicating they should keep moving. After a few minutes, she stops. They are deep in shadow now. Close enough to the nightlife around them that they can hear and smell it all; yet strangely removed in this dark space under a tree. She kisses him again and he sinks into her embrace. Their lips and tongues work together to ratchet up the tension they both feel. Bass stills when Charlie reaches for the button on his shorts. "Charlie, what are you – "

She kisses his ear, and whispers, "I just want to touch you Bass. Please let me touch you."

He groans as her fingers grasp his erection. When she starts to stroke him, he thrusts into her fist. Charlie's touch is tentative until he wraps his own hand around hers, showing her what he likes. Charlie is a quick learner, and gains confidence. He moves his hands to her shoulders. She kisses his throat as she works his shaft with her fingers. Bass sucks in a harsh breath as she begins to pull rhythmically. "Charlie, yeah that's perfect." He moans.

"Yeah?" her whisper is hot against his throat.

"I'm really close." He says urgently against her ear. She pulls at him firmly until he moves from her, releasing on the tree trunk next to them. "Fuck." He says reverently, before putting everything away and fastening his shorts.

"Mmmm I think we're working our way there." Charlie says with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah we are." He kisses her again, pulling her close. "And when we do, I'll be sure to repay you for _that_." He chuckles appreciatively against her lips.

Then he leads her back into the glow of the streetlamps. They walk for a while, thinking about the day they've shared. She notices that he's watching her and she smiles, "What?" she asks.

"I didn't say anything." His voice is soft. He leans in and kisses the tip of her nose.

"But you want to." She probes.

He sighs, "I don't want this night to end." His voice sounds wistful.

"But?"

"I'm supposed to meet Miles at this blues bar we go to. So we have to say goodnight."

"Or?" she probes.

"Or what?" he asks, curious.

"Take me with you. I've went out for drinks with Miles before. He won't mind."

"What if we were planning to talk about you?" he asks, running his hands up and down her back soothingly. His voice is teasing.

"Well, then it's settled. I'm coming with you." She grins at him and he picks her up easily; spinning her around in a slow circle.

"I guess it's settled then." Bass puts her down gently, leaning in close for another kiss. This kiss is not as intense as the earlier ones were, but it is somehow sweeter. They break apart and he pulls her toward the street. They will catch a cab from here. He's not sure what Miles will think of his guest joining them. He also doesn't really care. He'll take any extra Charlie moments he can get.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh, hi Charlie." Miles says with a smirk. "Can't say I expected to see you here tonight."

"Well, surprise." She says with a smile and a hug.

Bass is watching Charlie. Miles is watching Bass watching Charlie. When she stands to go get drinks for the trio, Miles turns to his old friend. "So? Looks like maybe I was right?" He's grinning, but Bass isn't even looking at him. "Earth to Bass. Shit Brother. Can you look at me for a minute?"

"Huh? Sorry Miles." He can't focus.

"It's okay. I can see you're distracted." Miles notes the way Bass can't tear his eyes away from Charlie. The desire his best friend has for his niece is impossible to disguise. "Well, maybe we're moving a little fast though?"

"What?" Bass asks. Miles has his attention now. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you've known her for like a week and you're looking at her like she's steak on your plate."

"Shit Miles. You are the one who pushed us together. It was you who thought we'd get along." Bass is frowning.

"I guess I wasn't expecting you to get along so well this quickly." He shakes his head. "She's young Bass."

"I'm aware Miles." Bass is glowering now.

"She hasn't had a lot of boyfriends." Miles continues.

"So what? I don't care about that stuff."

"What I'm saying is she'll probably fall in love with you, you dipshit. And that's okay as long as you know it and go into this with her best interests in mind." He pauses. "Maybe you could love her too, eventually? Wouldn't be such a bad idea I think."

Bass sits frozen. He thinks about Miles' words and his own intentions. He likes Charlie. He likes her a lot. Is he ready for the kind of connection Miles is talking about? He has no idea. As Charlie makes her way back to the table, he grins at her. He can't help himself. Bass shrugs at Miles. "I'm gonna do my best Brother."

They talk over drinks and chat about family and mutual friends. The mood is light and Miles never gives them hell when he sees Bass rubbing the side of her neck or when he catches her staring into Bass' eyes.

Eventually it is time to call it a night. Miles looks at these two people. They are clearly exhausted after a long day. He knows what is probably happening next, but thinks maybe they each need a good night's sleep instead. "Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah Miles?"

"Let's go. I'll give you a ride back to your place." He points at Bass, "and THEN I'll drop off Dipshit at HIS place." Miles grins at the matching dumbfounded glares he received. He chuckles, "Come on Kids. Time to go. You can pick this up tomorrow when you've both gotten some rest."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to Charlie's place and Bass insists on walking her to her door.

"I'd like to come in." he says as he brushes her lips with his, "but maybe Miles is right. It's been a long day."

"It's been a really good long day." Charlie replies, biting down lightly on his lower lip.

"The best day." He agrees, but then he pulls back and looks in her eyes before correcting himself. "The best day so far." He nuzzles her throat.

She purrs as he sucks lightly at the flesh under her ear. When he speaks, his voice is low and sexy, "You know what really turns me on?"

"What?" she asks, feeling shaky.

"Knowing that you're going to go up these stairs now and that you're going to take everything off and slide into your bed naked…" he continues to nibble lightly before continuing, "and then you'll go to sleep and you'll look all rumpled and sexy…" he trails off, sucking again at her throat.

"Sorry to ruin your fantasy Bass, but I wear pajamas to bed."

He can't help but laugh. "Not in my head, you don't." he says with a smirk. Bass steals one more kiss before saying with a sigh, "Goodnight Charlie."

"Goodnight Bass. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She can hear the promise in that one word and feels a delicious shiver of anticipation. Their eyes lock for just a moment before he turns to jog back to Miles' car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later as Charlie slides into bed – naked because he suggested it - Bass is still very much on her mind. She has a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very amazing day.

She can hardly wait.

**Author's Note: For those of you who are chomping at the bit for some Charloe 'action', never fear. You'll get plenty in the next chapter. **

**The following Art was referenced in this chapter: **_**Mariée**_** by Chagall, **_**Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte**_** by Georges Seurat, **_**Nighthawks**_** by Edward Hopper, **_**American Gothic**_** by Grant Wood, and **_**Mao**_** by Andy Warhol. **_**Cloud Gate**_** (aka 'the Bean') by Anish Kapoor resides in Chicago's Millennium Park. All of the paintings mentioned are currently on display at the Art Institute of Chicago, with the exception of the Chagall which truthfully is part of a private collection in Japan. **

**The following songs are by the Chicago based band Wilco: **_**Someday Some Morning Sometime**_** & **_**Open Mind**_**. Priya suggested this band for the chapter, and I'm really glad she did. If you aren't familiar with them, you should check them out.**

**As always, a HUGE thank you to Priya for being my beta, my collaborator, and my fairy godmother on this story. You rock! Thank you also to Miss P (you know who you are) for suggesting I include the Bean in a Charloe story. It was that suggestion that made me decide to settle this particular AU in Chicago and I'm glad I did. I think it's the perfect American city for an art inspired story. And one more: Thanks to Kwacenka for designing 'cover art' for Brush Strokes. Check me out on Tumblr (LemonSupreme) to see her work. Lastly, thanks to all for the reviews and the kind words. You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: The chapter is dedicated to anybody who asked, "Lemon, for the love of all that is holy, when are Charlie and Bass finally gonna do the deed?" The answer, my friends, is NOW. Enjoy. **

_Charlie isn't sure how long she's been asleep when she hears a knock on the door. She gets up and groggily grabs a robe. She's putting it on as she heads to the front of her apartment. Looking out the peephole, she is surprised to see Bass is here. She opens the door. He's leaning against the door jam, casual and yet somehow predatory. Charlie shivers. "What are you doing here?" she asks him breathlessly. _

"_Oh I think you know." His eyes are so blue and they churn with need. It's like looking into the ocean right before a storm. Her breath catches as he kicks the door shut behind him. "Come here." His voice is low and incredibly sexy. _

_Charlie couldn't say no if she wanted to and the truth is she doesn't want to. Falling into his arms, she melts into the kiss. His mouth slants against hers, pressing for entrance. Her lips part for him with a low moan, allowing Bass to delve deeper into the kiss. Her tongue tangles with his as they explore each other. The kiss intensifies. Her robe falls away and his hands move. One finds the small of her back, pulling her closer. The other gently cups Charlie's breast, tweaking softly at the nipple as his mouth moves to her pulse…_

Charlie jolts awake from the now familiar dream. The morning sunlight shines through her bedroom window and she stretches lazily; smiling as she remembers her choice to sleep in the buff. She glances at the clock and then gets out of bed. She wants to visit the museum before work. At the thought of work, she grins. Never has she had a job she enjoys as much as this one.

Charlie showers and then dresses in worn jeans and a black tank. She's out the door within thirty minutes of waking. She is excited for the day ahead and can't wait to get it started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass rouses early, very glad to note that the building's air conditioning is working again. He showers and dresses before going out for his daily caffeine fix. Returning to the studio he sets everything up for the day's work. He stares at the painting for a long time. He's very pleased. Bass is convinced this is the best portrait he's ever done. It's almost complete. He'll definitely be able to finish it today. He takes another sip of coffee, gazing at her image on the canvas. Bass remembers the first day they met in the gallery. Charlie had felt his heart wasn't in the paintings she'd seen hanging there. She'd been right. His heart hasn't been in this for a while… until now. Until he started painting her.

Still sipping his coffee, Bass wanders to his stereo. He glances over the stacks of cd's and pulls out a few. He wants to set the mood today, not just for the painting session, but for what he knows in his heart will follow it. He remembers yesterday and how truly amazing it had been to spend quality time with Charlie. Bass smiles to himself. He has a feeling today will be even more memorable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After making her usual pit stop at the museum, Charlie arrives at The Clayton. She says hi to Nora before heading to the stairs. She hesitates before taking that first step. With every upward movement she knows she's getting closer to him. It's as if she can sense his nearness. Her pulse quickens. Her knees are a little shaky. When she reaches the top of the staircase, Charlie scans the studio for Bass. He's not here, and she is surprised at just how disappointed this makes her.

"Why the frown?" Bass asks quietly as he emerges from what Charlie assumes are his living quarters. Her heartbeat pounds and she feels a fluttering deep in her belly at the mere sight of him.

Her frown quickly morphs into a wide smile. "Hi." She says simply.

Bass can't help but return Charlie's smile. He walks to her and leans in close, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "Hi yourself." His hands move to the small of her back as the kiss deepens. Inching up the hem of her tank with his fingertips, he leisurely strokes the base of her spine. Charlie shivers at his touch. Then Bass moves his hands from her back, stroking softly up and down her arms before taking her hands in his. He smiles and squeezes her fingers lightly before taking a step back. Bass inhales deeply, steadying his own emotions before pointing to the part of the studio where he paints. "Let's get started. I think I can finish this morning."

She nods, and heads to the privacy screen. Charlie comes back out minutes later wearing the familiar robe. As she walks to the couch she glances his way. He's sitting on his bar stool behind the easel, watching her with unveiled interest.

Charlie waits for a beat, making sure she holds his gaze before shrugging slowly from the robe. As it pools at her feet, she says softly, "Just for you Bass. Just for you."

Hearing those words and being reminded of their perfect day together yesterday; he almost loses his resolve. He doesn't say anything, but uses his eyes to convey his appreciation. In moments like these, they can communicate silently. The tension hangs heavy in the air between them; ripe with promise.

As she settles into the pose, she smiles, "I liked it better when the AC was off. At least then you were kind of naked too."

"Oh don't worry. We'll have plenty of time for that later." He's smiling but his eyes tell her that he's very serious about this. Charlie feels a shiver of anticipation. Their eyes lock.

"Later then." She agrees with a flirty grin.

Bass is close enough to being done with this painting that he could finish it without her even being here, but he thinks the outcome will be better this way. He picks up a brush and looks at Charlie, lounging seductively on the couch. He notices that her hair is wrong, and sets his brush down again. He walks to her slowly, taking in the swift rise and fall of her chest. Knowing that she is as impacted by these moments as he is drives him crazy. He wants nothing more than to touch her. Kneeling at her side, he arranges the long strands into the halo he's been painting. When her hair is right, his eyes meet hers. He knows he shouldn't touch her, but he can't resist reaching out and stroking the flesh covering her collar bone with the lightest brush of skin on skin. Leaning down, he gently kisses the notch there before re-gaining his self-control. He lifts her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles before saying, "Later" with a promising look. Bass stands then, looking her over once more before returning to his easel.

As he walks away from her, Charlie watches his retreat hungrily, taking in a deep ragged breath. She feels desire pooling between her legs for him. She wonders – not for the first time – how she'll handle having all of him, when a mere touch of his fingers sets her on fire.

Bass sits again, picks up his brush and – in spite of the subtle tremor in his hand – he starts to work. As he begins to paint, the voice of Otis Redding fills the space around them.

_These arms of mine  
They are lonely, lonely and feeling blue  
These arms of mine  
They are yearning, yearning from wanting you _

Charlie watches Bass as he works. She loves watching him. He's focused on painting and she lets her eyes wander over his form. He's wearing old jeans and a faded tee shirt. He looks comfortable but is still incredibly sexy. His piercing blue eyes caress her every curve. When they meet hers, she is reminded of last night and the way he gazed at her after kissing her goodnight. The thought of his kiss shifts her focus to his lips and Charlie remembers how they brushed against her ear when he sang along with the band. His fingers hold the paint brush easily, and she marvels at those fingers, recalling the way he had stroked her after the last sitting – pressing them between her slick folds. Charlie shudders silently; very aware that soon she'll have even more of his touch to remember.

_And if you would let them hold you  
Oh, how grateful I will be  
These arms of mine  
They are burning, burning from wanting you  
These arms of mine  
They are wanting, wanting to hold you _

Bass had thought this would be easier, but he's struggling to focus. When he scans Charlie's long tan legs stretched out before him, he can think of nothing except how it felt when she straddled him on the park bench. Every time his gaze is drawn to her breasts, he remembers how soft and supple they felt when he stroked her curves under that halter top yesterday. Even her hands drive him to distraction, small and perfect – he can't stop reliving the feel of them wrapped around his engorged cock as they huddled under the tree, touching in the dark.

He'd thought he could paint and not think about later. It's not going as well as he'd hoped. Yes, he's making some progress but not enough. Not enough to warrant being over here when he could be over there. He really wants to be over there. Over there with her.

_And if you would let them hold you  
Oh, how grateful I will be  
Come on, come on baby  
Just be my little woman, just be my lover _

Charlie notices that his brush isn't moving as much as it was. She glances at his face and her heart lurches. He's staring at her. Not at her body, but at her face. It's like he wants to know what she's thinking. She stares back. The gaze is full of tension and need and anticipation. She takes a deep shuddery breath and lets it out slowly, never losing eye contact.

_I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right  
I need your loving arms,  
Loving arms to hold me tight  
And I need your tender lips_

Bass looks down at the hand holding the brush. His fingers tremble. If he can't finish the painting later he doesn't even care anymore. He can't focus. He sure as hell can't paint.

Charlie wants Bass so badly that she can't get enough air into her lungs. She closes her eyes and begs her body to relax. Her body is unwilling to comply. Need swirls within her and she knows something has got to change.

Bass is done. He can't do anything except imagine how it's going to feel when –

"Is it 'later' yet, Bass?" Charlie's quiet question cuts off his train of thought.

He doesn't answer with words, but carefully sets his brush aside before walking to the couch where she lies. Bass holds out a hand and Charlie takes it, sitting and then standing up. He pulls her into his arms.

"I think it's 'later' enough." He says, his voice so low it's almost a whisper.

And then his lips are on hers and the waiting is over. This kiss takes up where they left off last night. It is tender and searching. He runs his hands up and down her bare back slowly. His mouth angles over hers, his tongue slips through when she opens her lips for him. He explores and reacquaints himself with her taste and her texture. She gives back, running her tongue along his as her fingers move under the hem of his shirt.

Her body hums with his every touch. When Charlie feels him tense under her fingers; she marvels at the fact that she affects him as well.

Bass moves his mouth to her throat, sucking lightly at the flesh under her ear. Charlie's hands caress his tightly muscled arms, pulling him closer. He groans and pulls back. "Not here." He says with a smile, taking her hand and leading her through the studio to his apartment. She follows him, and watches as he shuts and locks the door behind them. "No interruptions are allowed today." He says before pulling her into his embrace once more.

"Good." Charlie bites gently on his ear lobe. "Hate interruptions."

Bass picks her up and carries her to his bed. He lays her there and stares. This is where he's wanted her to be and now that she's here, he has to assure himself it's not a dream. "You are beautiful Charlie."

She smiles up at him and becomes flustered at the intensity of his gaze. "You've been looking at me all week. Surely this is no different."

Bass approaches, pulling off his shirt before crawling into the bed beside her. "This is different." He touches his lips to her forehead and then trails down her cheekbone. "This is very different." Bass continues to work his way down, nipping at her collar bone before settling at a breast. He licks around the peak before sucking her nipple into his mouth. With the fingers of his other hand, he squeezes its twin. Charlie runs her fingers into his curls, in an attempt to pull him closer. "This is very different… because you are in my bed." Soon he is on the move again. He swirls his tongue into her navel, before sitting back on his haunches. "My bed." He watches her. Her eyes are hooded, her breathing heavy. She is watching him too, and her eyes grow wide as he carefully presses her thighs apart, moving in between them.

"No Bass, come back up here and kiss me." Charlie's voice is unsteady. She sounds nervous.

Bass just grins, "No." he shakes his head, "I've got a whole lot of kissing I want to do down here." And then he lowers his mouth to her inner thigh, pressing soft kisses against the tender flesh there. Slowly he works his way inward. Finally he finds her center. She is wet and ready and he licks her slit up and down before pushing his tongue into her heat. He loves the taste of her. He revels in the rich muskiness that is Charlie. He licks and sucks and teases her until he feels the muscles tense under the delicate flesh of her thighs.

Charlie bucks against his mouth involuntarily. She is overwhelmed by the feel of his lips and tongue on her. He continues, unfazed by her movement and focusing only on his task with a fierce gentleness that consumes her. Seeking out her clit, Bass rolls the knot of nerves with his tongue before sucking it gently between his teeth. Without thought, she reaches down and drags desperate fingers through his unruly curls, holding him in place – urging him closer.

Charlie isn't at all prepared for the sudden intensity of the orgasm that pulses through her body. She tenses and arches her back and shakes her way through it. He never lets go, sucking her nub until the sensation becomes too much and she pushes him away from the over sensitized spot.

Bass disengages, satisfied that he has paid her back for her generosity of the night before. Charlie is trying to catch her breath and stop shaking. He stands up and begins to remove his jeans. They fall to the floor in a heap and then he reaches for his boxers. Charlie watches through hooded eyes – transfixed – as his beauty is fully unveiled to her for the first time. He is long and lean. His body is a perfect mixture of hard angles and supple skin. His cock is big and bulging with need. She licks her lips, feeling a new hunger coil in her center. Charlie is reminded of her first impression of Bass – how in her mind she had compared him to Michelangelo's David. It had been a fair comparison. Both bodies are perfection, seemingly cut from the same slab of marble. The difference – and it is a big one – is that Bass is real. He is flesh and bone. He is heat and passion. He is here and he wants her.

Charlie's head is still reeling from the first orgasm, but she feels the need inside her body and knows she's ready for more. He moves finally to the bed, slowly climbing in to lie beside her.

She smiles, "That was…" she's at a loss for how to describe the experience she's just had.

"Okay?" he asks with a chuckle.

She turns to look at him. "I was thinking 'phenomenal' but I guess 'okay' works too." She smiles impishly and he laughs. Charlie sighs happily as he moves closer, cuddling her gently. She feels the hard angles of his body and then he shifts and she feels the hardest one of them all as it juts into her hip.

Curious, she raises on one elbow. He kisses her, but she breaks the kiss to push him back on his back. "You've been looking at me all week. Now it's my turn to look at you."

He arches an eye brow and smirks, "Please be my guest."

Charlie smiles wickedly at him, "Oh I will." Then she begins to touch him. At first her caresses are tentative, but soon she gains confidence as she brushes her fingers along the ridges of muscle that cover his body. Starting with his chest, she travels down to trace the lines of his abdomen before following the cut of his body downward. She can't help but admire his engorged penis. It is thick and long and she wants to touch it, but decides to tease him first instead. Charlie's fingers avoid his erection completely, instead focusing on the flesh that surrounds it. She slides her fingers through the mass of coarse curls before gently touching and cupping his balls.

Bass moves his body against her hand. He wants Charlie to touch his dick. He wants her to do more than touch it, but right now she's doing her best to tease him to death, avoiding it like the plague. He moans as she begins to stroke his thighs, her face hovering close to his cock but still not touching it. "Come on Charlie." He begs.

She smiles. "Come on what?" she asks, feigning innocence. "What do you want me to do?" She crawls up his body, leans close to his ear and whispers, "Whatever you want Bass: just tell me, show me, teach me… and I'll do it."

Bass groans, pulling her into a crushing kiss before he breaks away, "Touch me Charlie. Please."

"Like this?" she asks, teasing one of his nipples with a fingertip.

"Charlie please." He begs.

"Or maybe like this?" she takes her palm and slowly rubs it down over his hard belly, stopping just short of his throbbing cock.

"Shit Charlie." Bass is up on his elbows now, watching her. If she doesn't touch him soon he's going to have to take matters into his own hands. "Touch me."

Her smile fades and she nods. "All you had to do was ask." She reaches for his dick, and hesitates unsure; but then she remembers the night before and begins to stroke him the way he'd shown her. Bass falls back on the pillow and groans. She hasn't spent much time on the task when he stops her, and pulls her up his body. He's kissing her again, and pulls back to look in her eyes. Bass strokes her cheek and pushes a loose strand of hair behind one ear. "I need to ask you a question."

"Yeah, what is it?"

Bass frowns as if not sure how to proceed, "Charlie have you ever… " he pauses before starting again, "Is this going to be your first time?"

Charlie bites her lips and nods, not meeting his gaze. "Yeah." She is clearly embarrassed. "Sorry I didn't tell you before."

He laughs quietly, "Charlie don't be sorry. I just wanted to know, okay?"

"You're not going to change your mind… about this?" she asks quietly, her voice uncertain. "Now that you know I'm completely inexperienced?"

"It doesn't bother me Charlie. If anything it makes you even more appealing to me."

"How so?" she is skeptical.

"You are like a blank canvas. I'm going to really love filling in all the details." he grins suggestively and she can't help but laugh. The nervous tension she'd been feeling fades. Charlie snuggles close.

"So not changing your mind?" she asks, kissing lightly at his throat.

He chuckles, "Um, no. I am not changing my mind. The only thing that would stop this now is if you change _your_ mind."

She smiles shyly at Bass, "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

Bass grins back at her, "Then I declare this intermission over."

The voice of Otis Redding is still echoing from the studio…

_You can rock me baby, ha  
You can rock me all night long  
Rock me baby, rock me baby, rock me babe, huh  
You girl you can't rock me all night long, now oh now  
Just keep on rockin' me little girl, girl  
Honey 'till my back ain't got no bone, yeah, huh_

The kissing begins again in full force. He strokes her body with the lightest of touches; tantalizing nerve endings and making her want him more. Charlie does her best to reciprocate, running her fingers along his muscles, softly scraping his back with her nails. Their tongues tangle, and breathing becomes labored. Bass knows the time is coming and he works one, then two fingers into her tight heat. She moans against his lips as the fingers slowly move deeper, stroking her shallowly.

_Roll me, baby, ha  
Roll me like a wagon wheel, now, huh  
Keep on rollin', rollin', rollin' me baby  
Just like they roll a wagon wheel, now oh my, oh my  
Because when you thought you roll little girl, huh  
Baby you just don't know how good you make me feel, now oh  
Yeah, play the blues  
_

Bass strokes her gently, without breaking the kiss. She is tight and very wet and he feels his own willpower fading. He wants to be inside her, but he hesitates. He doesn't want to hurt Charlie. He can't bear to think that he might. Bass explores her depths carefully, finding the fragile barrier. He removes his fingers slowly, and pulls back from the kiss.

"Are you ready? You still want to…"

She nods, eyes hazy. "Yeah. I still want to."

He sucks lightly at her earlobe. One elbow supports his weight while the other arm is free. With his free hand he massages her breast, rubbing soft circles around the nipple. "Charlie, I want you to be as relaxed as possible, okay? It's probably going to hurt a bit at first, and then it will hurt less." He pauses to snake his tongue into her ear, "and then it won't hurt. It will feel really good."

_Keep on rocking me baby, he good rockin'  
Baby rock me, rock me so,now  
Keep on rockin' me, baby  
Keep rocking me  
Keep rocking me  
Baby you know how to rock me so, now oh my, oh my  
I want you to just keep om rocking me babe  
Rock me babe, rock me  
'till I just can't take it no more, oh my_

She writhes under his touch. His hand moves to her sex again, stroking across her clit with smooth and steady motions, dipping inside rhythmically. He feels her body straining against his hand. Finally she speaks, "I think I'm as relaxed as I can be." Her voice is breathless and uncertain, but when he looks in her eyes she nods to say she's ready. He kisses her again slowly and sensually, before moving between her thighs. Using his free hand, Bass strokes the plump head of his cock against her entrance, pressing with slow and steady pressure into her heat.

"Oh God Charlie." Bass moans. "You are so tight."

The pressure is intense. Charlie moves under him, trying to open herself more to make room for his size. When she does he sinks in but only a little way before meeting resistance. He holds his hips perfectly still, watching her. Her eyes are wide, but when she says, "Bass, please." He knows she's asking for more, not less.

_I want you to rock, rock, rock, rock me babe  
Rock me babe, rock me babe, rock me babe  
You don't know what I need  
I want you to keep rocking me  
You don't know what I want  
I want you to keep rocking me  
Everything I love  
I want you to keep rocking  
Give it, give it to me baby..._

"You feel so good Charlie. I want to make sure you enjoy this as much as I am, but you still feel tense. It's going to be better if you can relax a little more." He kisses the corner of her mouth and then presses his lips against hers, deepening the kiss. "Think about your happy place. Maybe the museum. Maybe think about the Pollack you liked so much. Think about how soothed you feel when you're there." Bass feels when she lets her body relax a little. He smiles against her lips, "That's it Baby."

Charlie is surprised by the pet name, but loves it. "Hey Bass, the museum isn't my happy place anymore." She arches against him, urging him deeper. He still pauses, unsure. Charlie takes his face in her hands, finding his eyes with her own. When their gaze locks, she whispers, "This is my happy place now."

Even if he had wanted to hold back longer, he wouldn't be able to now. Bass growls under his breath. He pulls out until only the head of his cock remains inside, then he takes a deep breath before plunging deep with one firm thrust. She cries out, but at the same time wraps her long legs around him, assuring him without words that she's okay.

Bass once again uses every ounce of self-control he has to stay still. Pressing his forehead against hers, feeling her heavy breathing match his own, he asks, "You all right?"

Charlie licks her lips, and then says, "oh yeah. I'm all right."

"Good" Bass breathes, "But I need to move… Can you handle more? Are you ready for more? I need to…" he's rambling and he knows it, but every fiber of his being is begging him to kick this up a notch. He doesn't want to hurt her. He doesn't want her to be uncomfortable. But he can't possibly stay still for much longer.

"I can handle more Bass. I want more." She wiggles just a little under him. "I want more of you."

Bass is done. There is no more holding back. He begins to move and nothing has ever felt as right as burying himself in Charlie feels right now. He advances and retreats with deep and steady movements.

He whispers into her ear, "God you are so beautiful… Baby this is so perfect…. You are so perfect."

Charlie feels a sting at first and then the added pressure of Bass going deeper, filling her with his length and his girth. She tries to relax and mostly succeeds as the initial discomfort fades. Charlie concentrates on the feel of him - so hard, so deep, and so big. Bass fills her repeatedly and she loves how he stretches her with each deep push.

Bass kisses her throat and covers her mouth with his, He doesn't let up. He can't. The thrusting and pulling back – the building tension – it all consumes him. He rocks into her body over and over. He tells her again and again – both with his body and with his words – that there is no other place he'd rather be.

Soon Charlie is lifting her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. He's talking to her as he plunges into her body; his words are sweet and comforting. She's starting to lose control again when he reaches down and gently rubs her clit with his thumb. Charlie comes with a cry, quaking and grasping at his cock like her body is refusing to ever let him go.

Bass pumps into her with a few last frantic motions before pulling out and spilling on the bed next to Charlie's hip. He falls into an exhausted heap, reaching out to pull her close. Both of them are breathing heavily. Charlie's legs are shaking. Bass isn't sure he can speak. Finally he does. "Charlie, that was…"

"Yeah, it was." She agrees with a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asks stroking her cheek.

"I'm better than okay." She kisses him lingeringly. "I probably won't be able to walk tomorrow, but otherwise…"

Bass laughs, snuggling into her side, completely content. "I could lie here with you all day, every day."

"You wouldn't get much work done."

"I would not care." He nuzzles her neck, nibbling at her pulse point.

Charlie runs her fingers through his curls, and then traces the line of his jaw – feeling the brush of his beard under her palm. She runs a fingertip over his lips before leaning in to replace the touch with a soft kiss.

This sweetness between them is almost more than Charlie can bear. He returns the kiss and does so gently. He touches her like she's fragile, like she is delicate and might break. Her heart lurches at this softness coming from such a strong man. She melts into him. Slowly his lips move from hers to her cheek and up to her temple, leaving a trail of tiny kisses in his wake.

He buries his face in her hair, breathing in the essence of her. She rubs small circles into his chest until he reaches down and takes her hand. Fingers intertwined, their eyes meet. Charlie loves how they can talk without words. She loves how looking into his eyes feels like home.

Time passes. Minutes, hours… she doesn't know. Charlie pulls away from him regretfully.

"Hey Bass?"

"Yeah."

"I could just lie here with you forever, and I hate to ruin the mood, but I uh… feel a little gross. I want to go home and take a shower." She looks embarrassed.

"Why do you feel gross?" he raises an eyebrow, curious.

Charlie blushes hotly, "I kind of…well there's some…" finally she motions downward and he sees the smears of blood on her inner thighs. Not a lot, but he can see why she'd want to clean up.

He kisses her again. "Of course you can take a shower Charlie, but you aren't going home yet." He stands takes her hand and pulls her up. "Come with me."

Bass leads her into his large shower, and turns on the water without letting go of her hand.

"So, you're staying with me?" she asks with a shy little smile.

"Oh yeah. I'm staying." The water pours from the shower head in a warm soothing spray. Bass kisses her softly and she responds, enjoying the warmth of the water and the heat of his skin against hers.

When they are both thoroughly wet, Bass gently shampoos her hair. He massages her scalp with strong sure fingers, carefully ensuring each long strand of hair is given the attention it deserves. After her hair is clean, he takes the bar of soap and rubs it through his hands creating a thick lather. Bass lovingly washes her shoulders, breasts and belly then carefully cleans her thighs. He never stops kissing her, trailing his lips across every expanse of freshly washed flesh.

When it's Charlie's turn to wash him she reaches up to soap his curls and run her fingers through his beard. Bass is captivated by the way her breasts move and change shape as she lifts her arms. He strokes and cups them as she rinses the shampoo from his hair. Then she's tracing soapy rivulets as they lazily make their way down the lines of muscle. She follows Bass' lead, washing his body with reverent attention.

Clean, they continue kissing under the shower's warm spray. Charlie feels his cock hard against her belly and she sighs happily, stroking him as their mouths entwine.

"Hey," Bass says against her ear, "Any chance you might be up for another round?"

"Yeah, I think there's a very good chance." She grins, arousal clear in her blue eyes.

Bass turns her to face the wall of the shower, moving the wet ropes of hair over Charlie's shoulder so that he can see and stroke her back unencumbered. The water runs down over her shoulder blades, streaming lower over the small of her back before sliding sexily down the curve of her ass, and finally sluicing between the perfect cheeks. He follows the water with his eyes, and then his fingers. Slowly he pushes a thickly muscled thigh between her legs, rubbing at her center. She moans, grinding her clit against the hairy flesh of his leg. Bass reaches around with his hands, holding her breasts, firmly kneading them and pinching at her nipples while she rides his leg.

Charlie is on fire even as the water pours over her heated flesh. She wants to stay calm. She doesn't want him to see just how undone he has made her, but she can't. Her body is making decisions for her now, and right now rubbing herself against Bass' leg is the only thing on her mind. When he pulls it away from her core she cries out from the loss of it. Then his hands replace the leg and she sighs, loving the feel of his fingers massaging the globes of her ass. He moves both hands higher, pushing Charlie closer to the wall, pressing her face to the cold tile. Bass slides his fingers around her front, rubbing them against the tight knot of her clit until she's begging him for more.

He turns her again. Now face to face he delves into a kiss that is different, more intense, more primal than any that preceded it. His lips and teeth clash with hers. She sucks at his tongue before moving her mouth to his throat, and then bites into the flesh of his shoulder. He growls into her neck, lifting her easily and using one hand to guide his throbbing dick home. Charlie wraps her legs around him. He holds her in place while pounding into her, still kissing her lips hungrily. She returns his fervor and they lurch toward climax very much in tune. The steam churns around their bodies. Their cries echo off the tiles, sounding louder even than the crash of water from the shower's spray.

Charlie's orgasm takes her body by storm. He rocks her through it and is so very close himself, that when he hears her cry out his name, it is more than he can take. He comes, still buried deep in her velvety heat. Bass presses his face into her neck. "I'm so sorry. Damnit Charlie, I'm sorry."

She's still shuddering from her release, and kisses him soundly. "Don't worry. I've been on birth control for three years. Nothing to be sorry about." She chuckles when she sees the raw relief on his face. "You think I'd have let us do this without a condom if I wasn't covered? I was a virgin Bass, not an idiot."

He returns her smile, but looks at Charlie curiously. "Why?"

"I knew I wasn't going to be a virgin forever, and I wanted to be ready when I found the right guy." She smirks a little. "Dad was a boy scout. He always says we should be prepared for anything."

Bass pulls her close with one arm, kissing the top of her head. "You are an amazing woman Charlie." They get out of the shower. He takes a big white towel and carefully dries her body with it. His hands are sure but gentle. He stops now and then to kiss her. When she is dry, he lovingly wraps the towel around her body. She follows his lead, drying him as well. Sometimes she stops like he had, to kiss or to touch. They are tender and sweet in the afterglow of all that has transpired between them.

Eventually Bass pulls on his jeans. Charlie's clothes are still out behind the privacy screen in the studio so when they leave his apartment she is wrapped only in the fluffy white towel. He trails behind her in just his jeans. Bass stops her one more time, kissing her soundly. He looks into Charlie's eyes and her breath catches at the intensity of his gaze. He doesn't ask with words, but he wants to make sure she's all right. She smiles and nods. Bass grins then, pulling her close; his hands are wandering over her towel clad ass, and Charlie is laughing when they hear someone clearing her throat.

Duncan Page, lead singer of War Clan and former girlfriend of Bass Monroe is lounging on the couch. She is smirking at them when she says, "Plucking them awfully young these days, aren't you Sebastian?"

Charlie's heart lurches to a shuddering halt before rushing to beat so loudly she can hear nothing but the way it pounds in her ears.

"Duncan, what the hell are you doing here?" Bass asks, his voice tense.

"So you forgot we had a lunch date? Isn't that precious? Good thing I'm not the jealous type Sebastian." She laughs but it is not a happy sound.

Charlie has heard enough. She ducks behind the screen and dresses quickly. When she emerges Bass and Duncan are talking. Bass is clearly agitated but Duncan looks cool and collected.

Bass sees Charlie and stops her at the head of the stairs. "Charlie, let me explain."

She's fighting back tears, but she will not cry in front on him. "No thanks. You don't owe me an explanation." Charlie tries to brush past him, but stops cold when he puts a hand on her arm.

"Please Charlie, give me a minute." His voice is pained. His eyes suddenly look haunted.

From the couch Duncan laughs, "Yes Sweetheart, by all means – give him a minute." Sarcasm drips from every word. Duncan Page is as bitchy as she is beautiful, and she is a very beautiful woman indeed.

Charlie straightens her spine. "No." She looks at him then – her eyes digging into his soul. "I don't have a minute." Their eyes lock. She tries to understand what he's saying with them, but it feels as if the connection they've had is gone. A single tear falls down one cheek. She pulls her eyes from his, shakes free of his touch and goes down the stairs.

More tears fall with every step she takes. By the time Charlie is walking through the gallery, the tears are streaming hotly down her cheeks. She hears him calling her name, but she doesn't look back. She will not let him see her cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass turns on Duncan, "What the fuck? Why are you even here?"

Duncan arches a brow as she lights a cigarette, "I guess you really like that one, huh?"

"Yeah Duncan, I really do." He is noticeably upset. "Again, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Sebastian remember that time you told me if I ever needed help with anything – anything at all - you'd be there for me?"

He nods without acknowledging her question with words.

"I'm here to take you up on that promise. Give me a few weeks. You can chase Skipper down when I'm done with you."

Bass glares at Duncan before glancing down the stairs at Charlie's retreating back. He wants to follow her but knows now isn't the right time. In moments she is out of sight and Bass feels a loss he couldn't have imagined possible moments before. He finds his gaze drawn to the painting on the easel. It's nearly perfect, but it isn't quite finished - still very much a work in progress. In a bit of poetic justice he realizes his relationship with Charlie mirrors the portrait - made from the heart, almost perfect, and, as his eyes drift down the stairs one last time, (he silently prays) unfinished.

**Author's Note: Never fear. Things are rarely as dire as they might seem. Should have the next chap up by the end of the week. Songs in this chapter are "These Arms of Mine" and "Rock Me Baby", both by Otis Redding. Please review if you have a moment. **

**Thanks as always to Priya for helping shape this story with her mad creative skills and super beta powers. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie lies in her bed, staring at the wall. She's not moved much all weekend.

There are no tears left.

She feels empty.

Her phone beeps. It's probably Bass again. She stopped counting after seventeen text messages and nineteen missed calls. Periodically she deletes both without reading or listening. She can't imagine anything he might say that could possibly fix this.

Her heart is broken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass is beside himself. He can't sleep. He doesn't eat.

She won't answer her phone. He's not sure she's getting his texts. He thinks about just going to her apartment, but decides against it. She should be at work soon anyway. He'll talk to her as soon as she gets in.

He has to explain.

She has to understand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie dresses carefully in a black pantsuit and puts her hair in a bun. She applies makeup to hide the dark circles and tear stains before putting on her glasses. She holds her head high as she gets on the bus. She's a Matheson after all. She will get through this.

She disembarks in front of the museum and makes her way inside. She follows the familiar path to the Chagall, but it's gone.

Charlie almost loses what little composure she has left. She knew this day was coming, but she'd been so distracted she'd forgotten. She sinks into the bench that now faces an unremarkable painting that is not even close to the same shade of blue as Bass Monroe's eyes.

"Sorry about Mariée. They sent her back to Japan yesterday, Charlie." Joe has come up behind her. His voice is quiet. He knows how much she loved that painting. "You all right?"

"No Joe, I'm not." Charlie sounds haunted. He sees tears brimming and sits down beside her. "It's not even the painting. I hate that it's gone, but I knew it wasn't going to be here forever…" she trails off sadly and Joe can tell her mind isn't on paintings at all.

"Something happen with your fella?" He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tears track through the fresh makeup. She blinks several times and takes a deep breath, trying to control her emotions. "He's not my fella Joe. Just like Mariée, he was only in my life for a little while."

Joe's heart breaks for her. She looks so sad, so lost. "I saw the way he looked at you Charlie. You are special to him. Maybe you need to talk to him and tell him how you feel."

She shrugs as she stands, "I don't think it even matters how I feel Joe. Sometimes things just aren't meant to be. I'll see you soon. Right now I need to go to work."

Joe watches her walk away. After giving Bass his card, Joe hadn't expected to hear from him so soon, but when the phone had rung last night and he'd heard the sadness and desperation in the younger man's voice; Joe had agreed to meet for coffee without a second thought. They'd talked for a long time. Joe understands Bass now in a way he certainly didn't a day ago. He hopes Charlie will give her fella a chance to explain. Joe hates to see so much sadness in two people who so clearly adore each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass feels his heart lurch when he sees her approach the gallery. He's been watching through the studio window, waiting. He sees she's dressed formally again. Her hair is up and her glasses are in place. Bass can also see that her posture is rigid. Charlie is trying to appear calm, but he can sense the tension even from where he stands a floor up.

He wants nothing more than to hold her until she relaxes. He wants to kiss the tension away. More than anything he wants a chance to explain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie sees Nora at the desk and says hello.

Nora looks her up and down, "You look nice. What happened to casual days upstairs?"

"About that…" Charlie says with a frown, "Would you mind if I go back to our original plan? I'd really like to help you down here. I don't…" she pauses, her emotions almost getting the better of her, "I don't want to work upstairs anymore."

"Oh Sweetie." Nora says pulling her into a hug. "You want to talk about it?"

Charlie shakes her head no, biting her lip.

"You can work wherever the hell you want to, and I'll tell Bass to keep his distance." She watches Charlie carefully. "Did he hurt you? If he did, you tell me. I don't care if he's Miles' best friend. My Uncle Carmine knows how to make people disappear."

Charlie laughs and it feels good. "No Nora. The only thing hurting is my heart. I'm pretty sure it will heal without any help from your Uncle Carmine, but thanks."

Nora nods and watches as Charlie goes to talk to a young brunette who has just walked in. She reaches for the phone. Maybe she doesn't need to call Uncle C, but a different call definitely needs to be made. After a few rings, the familiar voice answers.

"Miles? We need to talk."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass has been pacing ever since he lost sight of her outside. She must be in the building now. He knows it's probably wishful thinking that she'll even come up here, but he's hopeful. He can always go downstairs to talk to her but he doesn't want an audience.

When he hears footsteps on the stairs, he stops pacing and tries to calm his breathing.

When she reaches the top of the stairs it is as if a part of his heart that was missing has reappeared. Even dressed up like 'Office Barbie', she is stunning. He watches her approach and notes that she's making a point of not meeting his eyes.

"Charlie, I –"

"This is Elizabeth. She'll be posing for you for as long as you need her." For the first time Bass notices that Charlie isn't alone. A brunette with big green eyes is standing next to her. She gives him a friendly smile and holds out a hand for him to shake.

He shakes Elizabeth's hand without saying anything. His eyes go back to Charlie. She's looking at him now and their eyes lock for a moment. He sees the pain and the sadness in her eyes, but then they close off and she is turning to walk away.

"Charlie, can we talk? Please." He's addressing her back.

She stops without turning. "No Bass," her voice is so quiet it's almost a whisper. "No, we can't." and then she's gone and once again his heart feels incomplete.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week passes in a blur.

Charlie and Bass now openly avoid each other.

Models come and go from his studio. Duncan Page makes the occasional appearance. Sometimes, Bass has left with her. Every time she sees him, Charlie feels raw.

They are both miserable and unhappy, but neither has any idea how to fix what is broken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie meets Danny for lunch at their diner. He is clearly in a good mood.

"So Gina met Dad and Maggie and they really like her." Danny is grinning. Charlie can't help but smile back. She loves her little brother so much. She wants him to be happy.

Taking a bite of her salad, she is surprised to discover it tastes as flavorful as cardboard. Uninterested, she pushes it away with a sigh.

Danny raises an eye brow, "What's with you? You've never been a picky eater before." There is genuine concern in his scratchy voice. He's worried about her.

"Nothing. Just not hungry today."

He takes a bite of his BLT and chews thoughtfully, watching her. Finally he says, "You look sad. What's going on? Tell me Charlie."

She shakes her head, but can't stop her lip from quivering. "Nothing." She says again, this time her voice just a whisper.

Realization dawns on Danny's face. "Oh hell. You're all sad because of him aren't you? What did he do?" Danny's usually sweet face contorts into an angry scowl. He puts down his sandwich and picks up her hand. "Charlie, talk to me. What did that old guy do to make you sad?"

"He's not old." She whispers, and then she breaks down. Her narrow shoulders shake as she cries.

Danny moves to her side of the table and pulls her close, patting her back. "Oh Charlie, I don't ever want to see you cry. He's not worth it. He's not."

Her voice hitches between sobs, "But I thought… I thought that he WAS worth it." Then she buries her face in her brother's neck and it's just like they are kids again – except this time he's the one comforting her. He doesn't like this. She's always been the strong one. She's always been the one to comfort him.

Danny hates seeing his sister sad. His jaw tightens in anger.

Bass Monroe has some explaining to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles is sitting at his desk. A stack of case files sits in front of him. Three new homicides in his precinct in the last forty-eight hours should mean that he's so busy he can't think about anything else. He can't concentrate on the files though, not since he had received not one, but two urgent calls regarding his apparent gross deficiency in the match making department.

First Nora had called a few days ago. She had said Charlie was a mess and is now refusing to work with Bass. He wasn't all that concerned initially. In fact, he probably would have just chalked it up to a simple lover's spat if it weren't for the second call – the one he'd received today.

Miles and Danny aren't terribly close and Miles can't remember his nephew ever calling him before. Not once. Today Miles had gotten an earful when he'd answered his desk phone that second time. Danny is pissed. He is pissed at Bass Monroe for making Charlie cry. He is pissed at Miles for encouraging Bass and Charlie to date. He is pissed that he is no match physically for the former Marine. He is pissed that Miles refuses to leave work early to 'kick that old guy's ass'.

Miles rubs his temples wearily. He's got to go see Bass after his shift, but just to talk. Miles knows his 'brother' better than anybody, and he is sure that he's not hearing even close to the whole story. There will be no shortage of ass kicking if he's wrong, but Miles wants to know the whole truth before he starts throwing punches.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie helps customers all afternoon. Whenever there is a lull, she answers the phone. She is hyper aware of the staircase. She can't stop thinking about Bass… about the way his eyes crinkle when he's laughing… about the way his hand holds the paint brush…. about the way he could read her mind with a glance…about the way it felt to lose herself in his touch.

She closes her eyes, willing the images to go away. She opens them just in time to see Duncan Page enter and walk purposefully up the stairs.

Charlie suddenly feels sick.

Nora sees the change in Charlie, and following her gaze sees Duncan as well. "Hey Sweetie, why don't you go home early? It's been a long day."

Charlie nods, grabs her bag and leaves. She's honestly not sure how much more of this she can take.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Miles' shift ends, he drives to The Clayton. Arriving, he says hi to Nora and gives her a quick kiss before mounting the steps two at a time.

He scans the studio and sees Bass at his easel, deep in concentration. Miles walks over, eyeing the curvy – and naked – brunette asleep on the red couch as he approaches his friend. In the background Miles can hear an old Otis Redding song playing softly.

"What do you want Miles?" Bass sounds tired and grouchy. When he looks up, Miles can see black circles under his eyes, and notices that Bass has been drinking. He is a mess. His hair is sticking out at weird angles. His clothes are wrinkled.

"Just wanted to talk." Miles doesn't know how Bass can look at these naked hotties all day without going crazy. He peeks over Bass' shoulder to see the painting before jerking his gaze away. "Hey Bass?"

"What?" Bass is clearly not in a chatty mood.

"I'm no artist, but aren't you supposed to be painting the girl on the couch?" Miles doesn't have to look at the canvas a second time. The girl in the painting is not the brunette. It's Charlie. A very naked Charlie.

"I've been trying to paint her all week." He points at the sleeping model. "No matter what I do, she always turns into Charlie." He stands and walks over to a work table. "Look." He points to stacks of drawings. Miles glances through them. Every single one is of Charlie. Some show her naked. In some she is sitting in front of a painting. There are several that show her in front of a window, wearing a robe. Several show her laughing. They are all different, but they are all Charlie.

"What the hell Bass?"

His friend shrugs sadly. "I'm losing it Miles. She hasn't talked to me in over a week. Ever since then I've been…"

"Obsessed?"

"Focused." He corrects with a frown. "I miss her."

"Well what happened between you two? Everything seemed fine when we met up for drinks. If you care about her this much, why am I getting angry calls from Nora and Danny telling me you've broken her heart?"

Bass closes his eyes. "Broke her heart?" he asks, his voice a whisper. "Fuck."

"Evidently she broke down and cried like a baby with Danny at lunch today. She told Nora she can't work with you anymore. Nora said she was almost in tears during that conversation too." He pauses for a moment, "So again, Bass – what the hell happened?"

Bass walks to the window and stares out at the busy city street below. When he finally speaks, his voice sounds hollow. "Duncan. Duncan happened."

Miles groans, "Duncan Page? When are you going to get it through your stubborn head that you need to write her off?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Sometimes you are the biggest idiot. You don't owe Duncan anything Bass. Not one damn thing."

"Except that I feel like I do owe her. You know that." Bass is obviously torn. It's not the first time he and Miles have had this conversation.

"What about Charlie, Bass? What do you owe her?" Miles is starting to get pissed. "Can't you at least tell her how you feel?"

"I have tried!" Bass yells, turning to face Miles. "I have tried." His voice is quieter now, "I don't know what else to do." He picks up a glass and empties the amber liquid with one gulp. "I called her. I texted her. I've left her message after message. I explained the whole thing. She still won't talk to me. I'm not even sure she listened to my messages or read my texts. I tried to talk to her on Monday when she came here and she walked away."

"Oh." Miles says quietly.

"Fuck!" Bass' temper flares and he hurls the empty glass at the far wall angrily. It shatters with a crash.

The brunette on the couch jumps up from her nap with a squeal.

"You can go now." Bass says, his voice low and cracking with emotion. "Both of you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles leaves The Clayton and drives straight to his niece's apartment. He rings the buzzer. He waits a long time before she lets him in. She's wearing sweats and a loose tee shirt. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail. She looks exhausted, has bags under her eyes, and judging by how red they are; she's been crying.

"Hey Kid." He says pulling her into a hug. "You okay?"

"No." Charlie leaves his embrace and walks to a window seat, where she perches. She stares out the window, looking so small and sad that Miles wants nothing more than to take care of her. If he hadn't just seen how badly this whole thing is also impacting Bass; he'd already be kicking the shit out of his best friend.

"Bass told me he's been calling, been trying to talk to you?"

She doesn't respond.

"Maybe you should hear him out?"

"Did he tell you what happened?" Charlie asks. She sounds like she's not done crying yet.

"No. Just that it involved Duncan."

Charlie snorts. "Yeah, Duncan." She takes a deep breath before continuing, "So, I'd just given him the one thing I can only give once, and everything was good and really wonderful, and then she was there and I could tell she was claiming him for herself."

Miles looks at her blankly, "The one thing you can only give once?" Then it hits him and his face goes hot. "I'm going to kill him." He mutters.

"I was standing there in a towel, and all I could think was that she's been on the cover of People magazine. I wanted him to tell her to leave… to get out, but he didn't. It was like she had some power over him, and there I was in a damn towel. I was humiliated. I was devastated." Tears are streaming down her face now. Her voice is just a whisper.

Miles is trying his best not to focus on the news that Charlie was a virgin before Bass – Hell, what had he been thinking setting them up in the first place? He takes a deep breath and speaks in calm, reassuring tones, "For what it's worth, I know her and she's nothing special. In fact, she's kind of a bitch."

"Yeah, I picked up on that." Charlie says with a frown. "Which makes it worse I think."

"How does that make it worse?" Miles is sure he doesn't even want to know, but he has to ask.

"I left and he stayed with her. He stayed with the bitch instead of coming after me. That's why I am not answering his calls. That's why I won't talk to him. He picked her. So now he can have her. I don't care."

Miles watches her. Charlie is trying so hard not to break down, it's killing him. "Except you do. You do care." He walks over and hugs her again. This time she lets him.

They stay like that for a long time. Eventually Charlie has calmed down. "Thanks Miles."

"Listen, you really need to talk to him okay? There is stuff with Duncan…" he trails off, uncertain of how to proceed. "Stuff with her that Bass…" he starts over. "Bass thinks he owes her, and that's all. There is no love connection there. I promise you. He's messed up right now Charlie. He misses you."

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Yeah. He was painting you when I was over there a while ago…. Painting you from memory even though some hot little brunette was lying naked in front of him. She might as well have been a chair. He was not seeing her."

Charlie chuckles at this, wiping away a couple tears. "A chair huh?"

"Yeah. I don't remember seeing him like this over any woman before, okay? You are in his head. This Duncan stuff… well, that's something you need to hear from him. It's not my story to tell, but I promise you it's not what it looks like. You are the only woman he's thinking about right now."

She nods slowly as if she's considering something. "Maybe I'll talk to him. I need to think about it."

"Hey, that's a start." He walks over and puts his arm around her shoulder, "Kiddo, you and Bass are two of the most important people in my life. I need you guys to work this shit out. Okay?"

She smiles a little. "I'm not promising you anything. I'm still really mad at him, but maybe I'll listen to what he has to say."

Miles nods, puts a quick kiss on the top of her head and starts for the door. Suddenly he stops, "What the hell is with Otis Redding today?"

"Huh?" she asks, distracted.

"I think your stereo is broken. Pretty sure I've heard this same damn song three times since I got here." He starts to walk again and then turns to face her as realization dawns, "And also at Bass' place. He was listening to this too."

Miles sees it. Suddenly there is a spark of something…. maybe its hope, in Charlie's eyes. "He was listening to Otis Redding?" her voice is very soft. Her eyes are hazy and unfocused as if she is lost in a memory.

"Yeah. This same song even. Pretty sure he had it on repeat too." Miles chuckles at her little smile. "I gotta go Charlie. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Miles. I will."

As he leaves her apartment he starts humming "These Arms of Mine" under his breath. He doesn't even realize he's been doing it till he's almost home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass doesn't sleep. He can't stop thinking about her. At some point he gives up even trying to rest. He leaves his bed and takes a bottle of whiskey to his studio. He sits on the model's couch, drinking in silence – staring at his portrait of Charlie which he's leaned against the back of the easel.

He misses her. He wishes she was here and that she would talk to him. His life doesn't fit right without her in it. He doesn't know how she became this important to him. They haven't even known each other long, but it doesn't matter.

She has his heart.

Bass silently wonders if he will have to drink himself to sleep for the rest of his life. He's afraid that if Charlie doesn't come back to him, he'll have no other choice. He drinks straight from the bottle, staring at the painting until eventually the whiskey does its work and he nods off on the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie tosses and turns. She can't sleep. Sometime after midnight, she gets up and pours a glass of wine. She stands by her window, watching the city lights, sipping from her glass. She drinks a second glass and then begins to pace. The voice of Otis Redding still softly fills her apartment as thoughts swirl through Charlie's head. She remembers Joe saying that he could tell Bass cares just from the way he looks at her. She remembers Miles saying she doesn't know the whole story and she needs to listen to Bass' version. She remembers the way Bass had touched her like she was fragile…the way he whispered soothing comfort into her ear…the way he filled her slowly, carefully as if she might break.

Charlie makes a decision. Tomorrow, she'll go see him. She'll tell him she's ready to listen. She climbs back into bed and drifts off easily then, feeling like maybe things will work out after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie wakes feeling refreshed for the first time in over a week. She dresses in charcoal slacks and a sleeveless silk blouse that matches the color of her eyes. She leaves her hair down before putting on her glasses.

She takes the bus to the gallery, deciding she wants to get there early. She doesn't want to waste any more time before she talks to him. There is an optimistic smile on her face as she enters, and she doesn't even stop at the desk before heading toward the staircase.

Before taking that first step, she looks up and sees them standing at the top deep in conversation. Bass looks haggard, wearing old blue jeans and nothing else. Duncan Page is wearing leather pants and a red tank top that is easily two sizes too small. She looks relaxed. They both glance down at the same time and see Charlie poised to take the first step.

Charlie's eyes lock on Bass' and she sees horror in his expression. Clearly he hadn't thought she'd be here this early. She takes an unsteady step back and then turns to walk away. She doesn't even know where she's going but she can't be here. She can't do this again. She can't breathe.

She stumbles into Nora's office, swinging the door shut behind her. Charlie falls onto the leather couch that sits in one corner, her small frame wracked by sobs. The door swings open and he's there. She turns her face away from him, biting down on her own hand to keep from crying out.

Bass comes to her and kneels next to the couch. He reaches for her, but she jerks away from his touch.

"Charlie," his voice cracks. She can hear tears behind his words. "It's not what you think. I swear to you it's not. Duncan and I are not together like that. Nothing is going on between us."

"Then why is she always here?" Charlie chokes out.

He reaches for her again, and puts a hand over hers. This time she doesn't immediately pull away and he hopes this is a good sign. "Duncan needed my help with something. I owe her for some stuff from a long time ago Charlie. That's all."

"I don't understand. What do you owe her?" Charlie looks at him, her eyes still shimmering with tears.

He runs a hand through his hair. "It's hard to explain…"

Duncan chooses that moment to stick her head around the door frame. "Hey Sebastian, look at this! We made the front page of the Society section." Then she tosses a newspaper his way. He catches it easily and glances down. Charlie looks too. They both see the headline at the same time "WAR CLAN LEAD SINGER IN LOVE WITH UP AND COMING ARTIST". The picture below the headline shows Duncan and Bass clearly as they are climbing out of a limo, hand in hand.

Bass groans as if in pain, "Let me explain this Charlie."

Charlie staggers to her feet, "I think I'm going to be sick." She leaves the office in a daze. As she runs down the hall to the ladies' room she can hear Duncan laughing behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie turns in her resignation as soon as Nora gets to the gallery. Nora says she won't accept it and reminds her that Mathesons are tough. She'll get through this, but only if she stands her ground. Finally Charlie agrees, but she stays in Nora's office reviewing inventory statements for most of the day. She just isn't ready to face him.

After lunch Nora asks her to help get a painting from upstairs. "Don't worry Sweetie. He left a while ago. He had an appointment. Said he'd be back this evening."

Charlie inhales deeply, sets her shoulders straight and nods. "Okay, what am I looking for?"

Nora looks at a list she's holding. "I'm not sure exactly. It's for the show on Friday though, so it has to be one of the nudes." Nora gives her the dimensions that are listed on the report she's reading.

Charlie slowly walks up the stairs. She is inundated with memories… bringing him coffee… the way he leaned on his bar stool while he painted her…. The way he watched her when the robe would drop… the way it felt when he was kissing her… when he was inside her… She shakes her head, and focuses on each step. Left. Right. Left. Right… until she reaches the top.

She stares at the couch and then looks at the easel. She is drowning in memories of this place… the day the air was off and he took off his shirt… the feel of his hands when he'd told her they had 15 minutes… the way he talked to her when they were in bed… the way he soothed her and comforted her when she was nervous… the way he showed her a different side of himself in the shower… . the way he made her feel loved…

It's almost too much. She moans a little and turns to go back down stairs, when she thinks of Nora and how kind Nora has been to Charlie. She won't let her friend down. "Get a grip Matheson" she says to herself. Turning again, she goes to the corner of his studio where he keeps his finished work. The first thing she sees is the sketches. There is a stack on top of his work table. There are easily forty of them. She thumbs through and her heartbeat accelerates. Each one is of her. Some are from her sitting, but the vast majority must have been drawn from memory.

She finds two paintings that are in progress. They are both of her as well. One is from the day she'd stood in front of the window in the robe. The expression on her face seems sad. It's a beautiful painting and she stares at it for a while before continuing her search. Nora had said the painting she's looking for would be a finished one, and based on the dimensions mentioned – it's probably the portrait she'd sat for.

She finds it at last, but it is wedged between a wall and a stack of paintings covered by a sheet. Charlie moves the sheet and begins to set aside the paintings one at a time so that she can free the portrait.

At first she's not paying much attention, but soon she is lifting each one carefully and inspecting every detail in awe. The artist in her… the art lover in her….is stunned. These pieces are amazing.

Charlie remembers back to their first meeting. She'd told Bass that his heart wasn't in the nudes he was so well known for. She sees now where his heart has been all along. Each of the paintings – and by the time she's went through all the canvases hidden under the sheet, she counts forty-six – fit into one of two categories. Almost a third of the paintings are of battle field scenes. Charlie knows nothing about the military, but based on the uniforms and desert surroundings, Charlie guesses they depict scenes from Iraq or Afghanistan. These scenes show the truth of war. They are not pretty. They are filled with fear and desperation, with anguish and death. Many are graphic, but what makes these works breathtaking is how Bass has managed to incorporate a feeling of loyalty and honor, friendship and brotherhood. The emotions behind these paintings are raw. Charlie doesn't even realize she's crying until her tears start to drop onto one of the canvases.

After looking at the pictures depicting battle, she turns to the others. The rest of the canvases are portraits: portraits of soldiers. The men and women in these paintings are laughing or looking tough or acting silly. Some show soldiers being very serious. Personalities are clear in each. These are real people with real emotions. Or they were. Each image of a soldier is superimposed over a headstone with names and dates. These paintings convey the humanity of each soldier while also showing the epic sacrifice made by each. The faces of these fallen men and women break Charlie's heart. She doesn't remember any painting ever initiating this much emotion in her. She is stricken with it.

Charlie is sitting in the midst of them – surrounded by Bass' hidden stash of military paintings - her cheeks hot with tears, when she hears someone coming up the stairs. Bass is here.

Charlie stands, a little unsteady. She wipes tears from her cheeks and looks at him. He smiles at her at first. He looks tired, but she sees gratefulness in his expression. He's glad she's here. Charlie's heart lurches and she takes a step toward him.

Then he sees what she's been looking at and his expression hardens. A cold mask slides into place over the smile and she can see the anger as his face flushes with it. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Bass. Nora sent me to look for the portrait. I couldn't find it at first…"

She trails off, watching him as he hurriedly starts to stack the paintings she'd been looking at. "You shouldn't have been snooping through my things Charlie." His voice is like ice.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to pry…"

He turns on her, "I don't show these for a reason, okay? I don't show them to anyone Charlie. Not ANYONE." He's beyond angry and she can also see pain in his face. He seems suddenly haunted. "Not ever."

She backs away from him, "I really am sorry Bass."

He looks at her for a moment, but his eyes are unfocused. He's seeing something else. Something from long ago. Some memory that weighs heavily. "You need to leave. I don't show those for a reason." He says again, turning his back to her.

Charlie moves past him, heading for the stairs. When she reaches them, she turns. He's standing perfectly still, staring at the paintings scattered around his studio floor as if in a daze.

When she speaks, her voice is soft, but sure. "Bass, I don't know your reasons for keeping these hidden, but I hope you'll reconsider. You have so much talent, but you are wasting it with the nudes. These paintings… they are amazing. They are evocative and authentic and emotional. They take my breath away. The nudes are nice, but your heart isn't in them. This is your statement. This is your heart." She takes a ragged unsteady breath before finishing. "Show the world THIS."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And then Charlie is gone.

Bass stands there for a long time, finally working a shaky hand along his jaw line. He's surprised to find that his cheeks are wet. He knows this consuming sadness is only partly because of the paintings. Whenever he sees them, emotions long hidden always resurface. But this is bigger than that.

She'd been wrong. The paintings aren't his heart. She is. And now she's gone again.

Carefully he pulls her portrait from the corner where he'd stashed it after waking this morning. He stares at it for a long time, part of him hating the fact that Nora wants it now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Bass' big opening approaches, Charlie is seeing even less of him than usual. He mostly stays hidden in his studio. Duncan comes and goes. Nora is busy getting the collection ready for hanging the day of the show. Charlie is tasked with some unrelated gallery business. This is Nora's way of limiting Charlie's Bass exposure. Charlie is both thankful and sad. She misses him more every day.

Charlie isn't even going to go to the show. She won't, but Miles tells her in no uncertain terms that she must go. Nora will be busy and he needs a date. Finally Charlie agrees.

She goes shopping for the perfect dress, and surprisingly finds it at the first dress shop she visits. It is long, strapless and starkly white. The fabric is supple and clings to her every curve. The slit opens to her upper thigh. The bodice makes her breasts look larger than they are and the swell of them spills over the top of it. She lets her hair hang long and loose down her back and slides her feet into the red Mary Jane stilettos. She isn't sure it all works until Miles shows up.

"Holy hell!" he says reverently. "Charlie, you look amazing."

"Thanks Miles." She's looking in the mirror, wondering if going is even a good idea.

"You have to do this. You guys can't avoid each other forever." He looks her up and down one more time, and lets out a low whistle. "And no way is he avoiding you tonight."

She smiles shakily, and takes a deep breath, "Thanks. Let's go before I lose my nerve."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles and Charlie get to the gallery and the party is already in full swing. As they each take a glass of champagne from one of the hostesses, she has a thought. "Uh Miles?"

"Yeah Charlie?"

"Just so you are prepared or whatever… I uh, sort of posed for Bass and so you might see me naked tonight you know … in a painting."

Miles chokes on a sip of champagne. "Yeah kiddo, I already stumbled upon the fact that you'd posed for him when I was visiting the other day, but thanks for the heads up."

They find Nora and chat with her for a while. They do a circuit of the gallery and as they finish each room, Charlie is becoming annoyed. "It's not here." She says, under her breath. Everywhere they look paintings of beautiful naked women are displayed – not one of them is of Charlie.

Logically she knows maybe she should be thankful, but she truly believes the portrait is good. Really good. Maybe the best one he's ever done. He should be displaying it so people can see what he's capable of – or at least as much as he's willing to show of his capabilities. Her thoughts wander to the hidden military paintings, but she quickly puts them out of her mind. He had made it clear they are none of her business.

Charlie finds Nora again. "Where's Bass?" she asks. She's looked for the painting in every room and she's also looked for the artist himself. She hasn't spotted either one.

"I'm not sure Sweetie. He might be upstairs. I don't think he likes the crowds."

Charlie nods and decides it's now or never. She walks purposefully up the stairs, stopping only when she reaches the top. The space is dark, but she sees him immediately. He is facing the window, watching the city lights beyond the glass. Her eyes roam his form hungrily. He's wearing a tailored suit. It is black. The dress shirt underneath it is white. The shirt is open at the collar. His hair is smoothed down a little. His beard has been neatly trimmed. He looks amazing. She feels desire roll through her body in waves.

"Bass." She says, her voice barely audible across the space.

He turns slowly and she notes that he's holding a glass of something – knowing him, it's whiskey. He stares at her for a while. Finally he nods, "Charlie."

She takes a few halting steps toward him. His expression is carefully guarded. If it weren't for the nervous bob of his Adam's apple, Charlie would think seeing her means nothing to him. She knows him though. She feels his gaze as it burns like fire on her skin. She walks closer. Charlie watches as he inhales sharply. She feels when his eyes move down her body, only to quickly return to her face. Charlie walks past him, standing where he'd been only moments before. She gazes out on the city she loves, soaking up the color and lights, feeling his gaze hot on her back.

"Are you that mad at me?" her voice is still quiet. Still barely more than a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" his own voice is rougher than usual. He sounds hoarse.

"The portrait…. You didn't include it the show. I thought it was good. I thought you would hang it…" her voice trails off sadly.

He doesn't answer for a long time. She turns and he's just staring at her. "I'm not mad at you Charlie." He says finally, taking a drink from his glass.

Charlie's eyes sting with tears, "Then why?"

Bass puts his drink down on the window sill and reaches for her hand, "Come with me."

His touch gives her nerve endings an electric jolt. Her eyes fly to his, and she sees his composure failing. Bass feels this too – this thing that connects them and makes their bodies hum when they are together. Charlie nods slightly, and he leads her through the studio, opening the door to his apartment. Slowly he leads her to his room. "I did hang it." Bass moves to stand right behind Charlie, his breath hot on her ear. "I hung it in here, because this one," He hesitates, pressing his lips against her ear with a feather light caress, "This one is just for me."

She sees her portrait then in the shadowy darkness. He has hung it on the wall above his bed.

Charlie turns to face him. They are so close, but not touching. "You hung it here?" she asks, eyes wide.

"I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else seeing it." He leans in closer, only a fraction of an inch separates them now. "I don't want to share you, not even a painted version."

Charlie feels the intensity of the moment and it almost scares her. She is trying to remember why she was mad… why they've been apart. She remembers, and frowns. "I bet Duncan hates that it's here."

Bass takes a step back and Charlie can see she's made him angry. He takes a deep steadying breath and then says clearly, "Duncan has never been in this room. She will never be in this room. I am not sleeping with her. We dated for a brief time four years ago. I haven't so much as touched her since." He just looks at Charlie then, waiting to see her response.

There is silence between them. Bass looks into Charlie's eyes and sees confusion and doubt. He gently places his hands on her shoulders and sits her down on the edge of the bed. She won't meet his gaze and stares in her lap, wringing her hands. He kneels down in front of her and takes her hands in his.

"Charlie, look at me. Please look at me." Slowly, finally her eyes lift to his. "Since I met you, I am incapable of feeling anything for another woman. Don't you understand how much you mean to me? Without you I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't laugh. I see you in everything I do. I need you in my life. I need you Charlie, just you." He reaches up to stroke her face and she leans into his hand. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I would do anything to make your sadness go away. Please let me make it up to you. Forgive me and come back to me."

She sees the truth in his face. A feeling of relief washes over Charlie, "I need you too. I'm so sorry I didn't listen. I should have tried harder to understand. Forgive me too?" she asks with a little smile.

"Nothing to forgive Charlie. I'm just so glad you're here now."

She reaches for him and pulls him close. His arms go around her waist like it's the only place he would ever want them to be. "I'm not going anywhere."

He grins up at her from where he still kneels at her feet. The lines around his eyes crinkle. "We're good then?"

Charlie sighs, leaning into his embrace, "We're better than good."'

His lips find hers and all the anxiety and worry of the time spent apart evaporates as they find each other in this kiss. The meeting of their lips is gentle. The sweep of their tongues is sweet. They savor every moment. Bass runs his hands down her bare arms. Charlie grabs his lapels and holds him close.

He presses tiny kisses along Charlie's jawline, and down her throat. Bass' fingers trace the edge of her dress bodice, stroking the soft flesh of her breasts. She moves her hands inside his jacket, moving them to his back, rubbing gently against the hard muscles there. Bass moves his hands down her sides and when he finds the zipper, he slowly begins to pull. The kiss is deepening with every moment, but as Charlie feels her dress loosening, she pulls back. "But what about your show? We don't have time…"

But he's kissing her again, and she moans when the zipper releases completely and the dress pools at her waist.

"I don't care about the show." He says, breathlessly. "We can take all the time we want." Bass feels his way down her torso and then leans back to take a look at her. "Damn Charlie." His voice is reverent as he brushes fingers over the white lace bustier she wears. "Did you know we were going to make up tonight?" his voice holds a hint of laughter.

"I was hoping." She kisses the corner of his mouth before trailing to his ear to suck gently at the lobe.

After exploring the silky lace covering her breasts, his hands wander farther down. She stands so that he can relieve her completely of the dress. She's wearing a pair of tiny thong panties, and he enjoys the easy access to Charlie's perfect ass that they provide. She moans when he pulls her close, pressing kisses against the lace covered mound while his hands knead the curves of her backside.

She pulls him to his feet to stand before her. She presses her body to his, feeling his erection through the thin fabric of his dress pants. She kisses him breathlessly and busies her hands removing his suit jacket, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from his pants. He shrugs out of the shirt and she leans in to nibble at the hard ridge of his collar bone. He sighs into her hair, before tangling his fingers into it. Bass pulls her away from his chest and kisses her mouth again. His lips are firmer and needier than before. He explores her mouth with his tongue and she responds with unrestrained passion. Charlie reaches for his belt, unfastens it and slowly works his pants over his hips and jutting cock.

Bass kicks off his shoes, toes off his socks and steps out of his pants. Charlie watches each move with rapt interest. He is like a Christmas present that unwraps itself. She sighs happily when he is naked, moving closer, wanting to touch every part of his glorious body.

"Bed." He whispers.

"Yeah, bed." She agrees.

It is only now that he notices the red shoes. He groans. The combination of the sexy white lingerie and smoking hot shoes makes his dick twitch violently against his belly. "Damn those shoes are hot."

She chuckles against his lips, "Want me to leave them on?"

He pulls away and looks into her eyes. "No Charlie, not tonight. Tonight I want you. Just you. Nothing else." Then his mouth is on hers again.

He helps Charlie remove the bustier, the tiny panties and the red shoes. Now, both blissfully naked, they fall into a heap on the bed. "I missed you." She says simply, stroking his chest with her fingers.

"Not as much as I missed you. I can't ever be without you again Charlie. Never again." He moves his fingers down her body, cupping her breasts, tweaking her nipples, stroking through her curls and then slowly, deeply he pushes two fingers into her opening. She arches against his probing fingers. She bucks and rides against his hand.

The portrait on the wall above them was created with paint and brush and time and heart. Bass paints the living breathing Charlie with his tongue and his fingers. He explores and details and works her body like he'd work a canvas – leaving no corner untouched.

Bass leans close to her face, kissing her cheek and sucking lightly at the flesh behind her ear. Charlie moans, finding his mouth with hers while reaching for him. Slowly she begins to stroke. The kiss deepens. He shifts to hover above her.

She looks into his eyes and sees her own need, her own passion, her own happiness reflected there. He presses into her slowly, never losing eye contact as he thrusts and retreats. Charlie links her arms around his neck and arches her pelvis to meet his every movement. The pace is steady. The emotions are sweet. The energy between them is somehow both gentle and frantic. They move as one.

When he reaches down to stroke her sensitive nub, she comes undone around him – clenching at his dick with the contractions of her vaginal walls. He begins to move more urgently, and she knows he'll be following soon.

The caresses are so gentle…the connection so heated…the emotions so raw… Charlie is staring into Bass' eyes, blue on blue, when she realizes a truth. This coupling is more than sex. This is what people mean when they talk about making love.

His eyes still look into hers. His breath is labored when he asks, "Are you sure it's okay if I…"

"Yes." Charlie says. "God yes." And then he's pushing into her as deeply as he can, pressing against the entrance of her womb and that is where he is when he spills into her, claiming her for his own.

Just like the painting above them, she is just for him.

**Author's Note: I realize this feels like an ending, but more chapters lie ahead… So meet us again here next week for more Brush Strokes. Thanks as always for the reviews, favorites, follows and private messages. Each and every one is greatly appreciated. Thanks as always to Priya for working her magic on this story to make it the best it can be.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bass nuzzles Charlie's neck, trailing kisses up to her ear. Pressing his lips there, he whispers, "As much as I want to stay right here forever, I should probably make an appearance downstairs."

They are naked and happy, legs and arms entwined - soaking up the afterglow of a particularly amazing reconciliation. Charlie runs her fingers through his curls. "Well, I guess if you have to go, you have to go..." She agrees quietly. Then she kisses the tip of his nose, and even though it shouldn't be erotic, it is.

Bass growls and rolls Charlie onto her back. "Maybe I have time for a quick follow-up before I join the party?"

She giggles against his throat, feeling him settle between her thighs – hard and ready once more, "Mmmm, yeah maybe you do." She purrs, arching her body in welcome as he enters her fully with one deep thrust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, she watches as he dresses in the suit from before. "You are beautiful." Her voice is soft, her eyes appraising.

Bass looks at her, and grins, "Not true." His hands stop mid-buttoning as he watches her. Charlie is rumpled and sexy. Her hair is mussed. Her lips are swollen. She's wrapped loosely in his sheet. Bass feels a surge of possessiveness. He makes a mental note of this moment. He'll sketch her like this later. "You Charlie. You are the beautiful one."

"Debatable." She chuckles. "Now get out of here so that I can get dressed and try to look less, you know…" her smile is so sexy, he almost loses all resolve to leave her.

"Less like someone so freshly debauched?"

"Yeah, that." She grins wickedly then, standing tall and letting the sheet drop before walking his way to straighten his collar. "Maybe later you can debauch me some more?" She bites her lip and looks up at him flirtatiously.

He groans and pulls her into a deep kiss. When they break apart, their eyes lock and he shakes his head. "I don't want to leave you."

"Good." She says quietly, "But you need to anyway. Go see your people. Sell some paintings. Mingle." She turns and heads toward the foot of the bed where her dress and undergarments lie. "I'll be down soon."

He goes to the door and looks back once more. "I'll be waiting." And then he's gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie works her way back into her lingerie and the white dress. She does the best she can to tame her hair, refreshes her lipstick and slips on the red shoes. She looks at her reflection in Bass' bathroom mirror and decides she looks presentable. Her lips are still swollen from all the kissing. She touches them gently and smiles, remembering how amazing it was to make up with Bass.

Charlie is still smiling as she heads down the stairs and into the party. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs she sees Miles and gives him a little wave. He has a strange look on his face, and glances away for just a moment. Charlie follows his gaze and freezes.

Bass is standing in front of one of his paintings. He is surrounded by people. Standing next to him is none other than Duncan Page. She has one hand on Bass' arm.

"You have got to be kidding me." Charlie is stunned and her step falters. Bass looks up and catches her eye. He looks pained. She doesn't wait around to see if he's going to follow her. This time she doesn't think she cares. Charlie pushes her way through the crowd toward the exit. She bursts out into the summer night, her eyes burning with unshed tears. She lurches to the curb, raising an arm to hail a taxi when she hears a voice behind her. It's Miles.

"Kiddo, don't take a cab. I'll give you a ride home."

Bass comes running out of the gallery. He looks desperate. "Charlie, stop. God, don't go."

"I'm taking her home Bass. You better go back to your show." Miles wraps an arm around Charlie's shoulder and leads her to his car. He looks at Bass and sends his friend a death glare. Miles has had it with all this Duncan bullshit.

Bass watches as Miles' car disappears into the night. His heart feels like it is being ripped from his chest. He can't go through this again. He can't. He runs back inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles tries to talk to Charlie on the ride to her apartment, but she only stares out her window silently. When they get to their destination, she tells him she just wants to be alone.

His heart breaks as he watches her walk into her building. Miles is kicking himself for ever thinking this match was a good idea. He's kicking himself for not already beating the hell out of Bass.

He puts his car into gear and starts to leave his parking space when a yellow taxi come screeching to a halt next to him. Bass jumps out and is running toward Charlie's building before Miles even sees it's him. Miles throws his car into park and turns off the ignition. He jumps out and runs after Bass, catching him just before he hits the buzzer on Charlie's building.

"Stop." Miles yells at his oldest friend. His voice is ice cold.

Bass turns and Miles' anger diminishes. Bass looks like a truly desperate man. His eyes are haunted, his cheeks are wet. He's carrying a package with a grip so tight his knuckles are white. "Is she up there?" Bass asks.

"Yeah, but just give her a minute okay?" Miles puts a calming hand on Bass' shoulder. "She's pretty upset."

Bass covers his mouth with his hand, as if stifling a scream. He is clearly beyond upset himself, but Miles also sees frustration. "How could she even think there's anything going on between me and Duncan? I mean after tonight…"

"Don't say any more words." Miles warns seeing the look on Bass' face. "I don't want to know that stuff."

"Whatever, I thought we'd talked it out. I thought she understood that I'm not interested in Duncan like that." Bass sounds like he's on the verge of tears again.

"Well shit Bass." Miles is never comfortable around emotions, so having Crybaby Monroe as his best friend has always been a challenge. "You've told Charlie what Duncan isn't… Have you ever told her what Duncan is…?"

Bass shakes his head. "Gonna do that now." He says this with conviction and holds up the thing in his hands.

Miles looks at it and nods slowly. "So you're gonna tell her everything?"

"Yeah, I am."

Miles feels a flicker of hope for these two after all. "Bout damn time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie had just stepped out of the shower when she hears the buzzer from the apartment building's main entrance. She knows without even checking that Bass is here.

She ignores the sound and gets dressed in faded jeans and a tank top. She pulls her damp hair back in a loose ponytail and goes to her apartment's second bedroom which she's set up as a painting studio. The space isn't huge, but it's big enough for her needs. Charlie flips on her cd player. The haunting voice of Jeff Buckley fills the space.

_And maybe I'm too young to keep good love from going wrong  
But tonight you're on my mind so you never know_

She gathers the paints and brushes she needs to get started. A few brushes fall to the floor. She doesn't even notice. Charlie removes the light-weight tarp that has rested over her easel and appraises the work in progress. It is a portrait of her mother. Charlie has used bold colors reminiscent of Warhol's work. So far, she's pleased with the image that's evolving, even though she knows she'll never show it to anyone. She hears the buzzer ring again. Charlie continues to ignore it as she gets lost in the painting.

_Sometimes a man gets carried away, when he should be having his fun  
And much too blind to see the damage he's done  
Sometimes a man must awake to find that really, he has no one_

When she hears a pounding knock on her apartment door, followed by Bass' angry voice, "Charlie! God-damnit let me in!" she realizes she can't ignore him anymore.

Charlie walks out to the front of her apartment, and goes to the door. She leans her forehead against the wood, and says very quietly, "Just go away."

She knows he's heard her when he replies through the door, just as quietly, "I'm not going to leave until I've talked to you…until I've explained."

Charlie stands there silently for a while, not saying anything. She knows he's still there. She can feel his closeness even through the door.

"Please." He pleads his voice barely a whisper.

_So I'll wait for you…and I'll burn  
Will I ever see your sweet return  
Oh will I ever learn  
Oh lover, you should've come over  
'Cause it's not too late_

She carefully unlocks the door and then walks away from it. She does not look back, but hears him open and shut it quietly behind him. She is sitting in her window seat staring out at the night sky when he finds her.

"Nice place." He says absently, devouring her with his eyes, not even looking at the space around them.

Charlie ignores his comment and continues staring out the window. "You said you want to talk. So talk."

Bass takes a deep breath and moves closer. He doesn't touch her, but he's close enough he can smell the apple soap she uses. He closes his eyes, inhaling the fragrance, gathering strength from being near to her again. "Well I want to start by showing you something."

Charlie finally turns to him. She sees the pain on his face. She sees the red-rimmed eyes that match her own. She quickly looks back out the window. "What do you want to show me?" she asks.

"This." He places something in her hands. She looks down. It's loosely wrapped in brown paper, but from the feel, she knows it's a canvas.

"What is it?" Charlie doesn't try to remove the paper. He leans in and takes it off himself, revealing one of his military portraits of a fallen soldier. She vaguely remembers this one. The guy in the picture is laughing. He has dark hair and friendly eyes. The white cross in the background says 'Darin La Paglia 1980 – 2010'.

"That's Darin. Miles and I served with him in Afghanistan on our last tour. He was the funniest guy… always cracking jokes and laughing. Everybody loved him." Bass shrugs out of his suit jacket, tossing it on the back of the couch before sitting there, hanging his head in his hands. He looks suddenly very tired. "We'd had a rough month. Lost six guys in a span of twelve days. Then a week passed and we lost two more. We were all having a rough time, but Darin was not doing well at all. Maybe because he was pretty young? Maybe because it was his first tour? I don't know. Maybe it was just because losing eight guys who were your friends and your brothers… well, it sucks..." Bass looks up but his eyes are wet and unfocused. "Whatever the reason – we all recognized that he was really struggling. We were all worried about him."

Charlie feels a lump forming in her throat. "What happened?"

"We were a week away from coming home. Darin and I were on a routine patrol. It was the kind of thing we did every day without incident. We were talking about how glad we'd be to get back to the States and all of a sudden these two Taliban guys came out from where they'd been hiding behind an old school and their guns were pointed right at us. It all happened so fast. Darin just…" Tears are streaming down Bass' face now, and Charlie is pretty sure he doesn't even know it.

"He just what? What did he do?" She prods quietly.

"He jumped in front of me and he said, 'Not losing any more.' And then they started shooting and he was hit and he sort of fell back into me and I was able to shoot around him and…" he pauses, still not looking at her. Bass takes a deep breath, "I killed those fuckers. Both of them, but when it was all over, Darin was dead too."

"I'm sorry Bass. That's…" she doesn't even know what that is. There aren't words. "awful." She finishes, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. It should have been me Charlie. He died for me. I think he'd just had enough… enough of watching his friends die. Don't think he could take any more….."

Charlie looks down at the painting still in her hands. She stares into the smiling face of the man who gave his life to save Bass and she chokes back a little sob. She stands and puts down the painting. Walking to him, she lowers herself to the couch and pulls Bass into her arms. He sinks into her embrace and he cries and Charlie cries with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, she is stroking the hair at his temple when he starts to talk again. His voice sounds stronger. "When we got home, Miles and I went to visit Darin's family. We wanted them to know how brave he was and how proud we all had been to serve with him. His Mom and Dad were there and also his sister."

Pieces of this big puzzle suddenly fall into place inside Charlie's head. She closes her eyes, "Duncan is his sister, isn't she?"

"Yeah, Duncan LaPaglia changed her name to Duncan Page when she started her band. I didn't know she was his sister before that day. I don't remember that he ever talked about her much." Bass closes his eyes and leans back on the couch.

"So what happened when you met her?" Charlie's voice is soft. She is snuggled into his side.

"Duncan was grieving when I met her and she seemed as broken up about losing him as I was. We bonded I guess. I told her the whole story of how he died. She accepted it, or seemed to at first. We had an okay time the first few weeks we were together."

"That changed?"

"Yeah, the more I got to know her, the less I liked her. God I tried to like her, for Darin. She was just nothing like him at all, but still I tried. Duncan was self-absorbed and bitchy. She could be sweet when she wanted to, but she didn't want to very often. I was more miserable with her than I'd been when I was grieving on my own. Miles hates her, by the way. Calls her my 'black hole'." Bass chuckles a little at this. The tension around his eyes seems to be fading, "Anyway, it didn't take long for us to realize that we had nothing in common other than losing Darin."

"So you ended it?"

Bass nods, "I could see she was really angry and bitter about his death. She started to say things that made me think she blamed me. After that the end was inevitable, but I blamed me too, so I made her a promise. I told her I didn't want to date her anymore, but I said that if she ever needed anything at all, I'd help her out. Things didn't work out for the two of us as a couple, but I still felt I owed her."

"So, what did she need you to help her with?" Charlie still doesn't understand why Duncan is here now.

"I hadn't talked to her or seen her in more than three years. She emailed me and said she was dropping by for lunch. It was that day you and I were…" he looks at her and smiles a little, remembering. Charlie feels a blush tint her cheeks pink. She nods for him to continue. "I forgot all about the email until she was in my studio. I'm not even sure how she tracked me down exactly." He runs a hand through his hair. "While you were getting dressed she said that she'd been dating this guy Scanlon. He had turned into a total asshole and she was trying to shake him loose. He wasn't taking a hint, so she told him she was seeing someone new – me. She hoped he'd throw in the towel I guess. She asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend for a few weeks and then she'd leave me alone."

"Bass." Charlie says with a brow cocked, "That is just weird."

"I know. What was I supposed to do though? She asked for a favor. I'd promised her I'd do whatever she needed. You ran off before I could explain."

"No Bass. You don't get to blame me for any of this. You could have told me the truth."

"You mean like all those times I called and left messages or sent you texts?" Bass is getting aggravated, "Because by God Charlie, I tried. I called and texted. You'd never given me your email and you wouldn't talk to me when I saw you… What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have come here." Charlie's voice is small. She'd always wondered why he didn't bother coming to her place. He knew where she lived.

"Duncan was hoping to get our picture in the paper. She thought that would sell her story better. She paid a photographer to camp outside the studio and take pictures whenever he saw either of us. I didn't want that asshole following me to your place."

Charlie sighs, laying her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to your messages."

"I'm sorry I didn't follow you. I should have figured out a way."

They sit in silence for a while. She strokes his cheek with a soft caress. "Bass."

"Yeah?"

"You don't owe her anything. You know that right? I mean, down deep… you have to know you don't owe Darin's sister anything."

He shakes his head. "You sound just like Miles."

Charlie smiles, "Well, there are worse people I could sound like." She hesitates before continuing softly, "Listen Bass, the only person you owe anything to is Darin."

Bass turns to face her, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You don't owe Duncan anything. You owe Darin because he saved your life. Do you want to know how you pay him back?"

Bass is getting teary-eyed again. "How?"

"You live the life he saved, and you do it in a way that makes you happy." Charlie holds his gaze.

Bass takes a deep breath and nods slowly. "Maybe you're right."

Charlie smiles, "Oh, I'm right." She leans in close and kisses him softly, "One thing though."

"What?" he asks absently, trying to deepen the kiss.

She pulls back and he looks in her eyes. "You have to tell her to back off Bass. I get that you two had a connection and that you felt you owe her or whatever, but this shit has to stop. I may be inexperienced and young and out of my league here, but even I deserve a man who isn't willing to set me aside for a fake girlfriend." She juts out her stubborn chin and he has to hide a smile.

"Okay." He says, keeping his voice as serious as possible.

"Okay?" Charlie looks skeptical.

"Charlie, if you want her gone, she's gone. I cannot watch you run away again. You are so important to me. She is nothing. There is no contest Charlie. You are the one I want. I don't want her. I can't stand her. I certainly don't love her."

"What?" Charlie's eyes are wide. "What do you mean?"

Bass takes a deep breath. He really hadn't meant to say anything yet, but what the hell… He pulls her close again, and brushes his lips against her temple. "I can't explain it Charlie." His voice is just a whisper, "I know it sounds crazy and I know we haven't known each other very long." Bass brushes kisses across her cheek. "I don't even know when exactly it happened or why… but I love you."

She pulls away to look in his eyes. "Okay." She smiles coyly.

"Okay?" he laughs. "That's all I get?"

Charlie stands and holds out a hand, "I was thinking I'd show you my response instead of just telling you." Their eyes lock and Charlie grins at him when he stands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She leads him to the narrow hallway off the living room and toward her bedroom which is at the end. Bass stops, pulling back on her hand. "I smell paint." He says, cocking an eyebrow in question. "What's in there?" he points to the closed door he's now standing next to.

"It's nothing Bass. My room is down here. Come on."

"Nope. I smell paint. I want to go in here first." He points again; his expression is determined and stubborn.

Charlie just watches him for a moment. Her art has always been a very personal thing…. A thing she never shares. Tonight Bass has bared his soul to her. Clearly if she's going to show her work to anyone, it should be him. Charlie makes a decision. "Fine. Let's go in."

Charlie opens the door and walks through it. Bass follows, his eyes everywhere at once as he takes in the room. There are two large windows along one wall. The blinds are shut, but he can imagine how great the lighting is in this space during the daytime. The hard wood floor has been covered in canvas drop cloths. There are two easels and one wall is lined with shelves. The shelves are full of various supplies, sketch pads and art books. Against the remaining wall, finished canvases lean in rows. There are a lot of them. They are neatly organized by size, and have been covered with a clear plastic protective sheet. Based on the paint splatter covering both the clear plastic and the canvas on the floor… Charlie likes to get messy when she paints. Bass looks at her, clearly excited, "Charlie this is a great studio." Then he goes right over to the closest bunch of paintings that lean against a wall. Without any hesitation, he pulls back the plastic and starts to thumb through her finished work.

At first he is glancing at each piece quickly, pausing only for a moment before looking at the next painting. He says nothing. Charlie was nervous about coming in here from the beginning. Now her heart is pounding and her palms are sweaty. "You hate them." She says.

He turns to face her, his expression shows surprise. "No. Charlie, these…" he holds up two smaller canvases. Both are portraits. One is of Miles. The other is of Danny. Charlie's style is clearly inspired by Warhol as she'd mentioned. She uses vibrant color to define contour and line. "These are amazing." He sounds stunned. "You told me you couldn't paint. Damn Charlie, you are really talented." He puts down the first two he'd held up and now is inspecting a larger piece. It is of the Chicago city scape. Once again she has used brilliant color, but in this piece she's made parts of the painting look smeared. It has the effect of looking through a window on which a picture has been painted, but the paint is now sliding away in a rain storm. "This is beautiful." He continues to look and toss out comments.

Charlie doesn't know what to say. Finally she sits on the floor next to one of her easels, just watching him as he makes his way through her paintings, carefully inspecting each one. After he's gone through the stacks, he turns to the easels. On the first is the painting of her mother. Charlie has been working on it for weeks, and finally feels it's complete.

"I just finished that one tonight. The paint is still wet."

"It's so beautiful. You really have a way with portraits. I didn't know your Mom well, but you've so accurately captured her image here…" he shakes his head a little, as if in awe. Then he walks to the other easel. Charlie feels her cheeks redden.

He looks at the canvas and then over at her. When he sees the painting is of him, he smiles a little, "I didn't expect this one." He leans close to better see the details. "Charlie, this is… You have this uncanny ability to capture emotion." He points to the painting, "I look really happy here."

She shrugs, "It was the night at the Bean. I think you were really happy. We both were." Charlie is having trouble meeting his eyes. She stares down at the drop cloth and picks at dried bits of paint with a fingernail.

Bass walks over and sits down beside her. "I was happy there. I'm happy here. I'm always going to be happy when I'm with you." He leans close and kisses her softly, his lips barely touching hers.

Charlie whispers against his mouth, "Thank you Bass."

"For what?" he's pressing tiny kisses against the corners of her mouth and along her jaw line.

"For not laughing at my paintings… for being nice about them."

He pulls away enough to meet her gaze. "I wasn't being nice Charlie. I was being honest. You have an amazing gift. You shouldn't hide it. Why do you doubt your abilities in the first place?"

"I've just never been very good with it. When I was seven, Mom and I took our last art class together. She laughed and said maybe I'd better plan on being an accountant since I sure couldn't paint." Charlie's face splits into a sad smile.

"Charlie, seven year olds aren't usually all that talented. The fact that you weren't Picasso in first grade doesn't mean you aren't incredibly talented now. If your Mom was here and could see these, she'd want you to show the world what you can do."

"I don't know Bass."

"Yeah you do. Down deep you do. Why hide your talent? Why restore other people's art when you can create it?"

"We all have our reasons. What about you? Your military pieces… why hide art under a tarp when you have a gallery that would display it?"

"That's different." He frowns, but soon his frown morphs into a hesitant smile, "Or maybe it's not..." He shrugs slightly, "Maybe we both need to think about what we want to do with our art."

Charlie bites her lip nervously, "I know what I want to do right now…and it doesn't really have anything to do with art."

"I like how you think." His eyes drop to where she's holding her lip between her teeth. Captivated by those lips, he carefully cups her cheek with his hand, leaning in again. This time the kiss is deeper.

Charlie parts her lips in a sigh and he slides his tongue through the opening she has provided. She gasps when his tongue touches hers. He buries his hands in her hair, holding her close. She returns his intensity with her own, sucking on his tongue before biting down lightly on his lower lip. Bass moves his hands around her and pulls her down to lie beside him on the floor. Charlie's breath quickens and she wraps her arms around him, running her fingers along his shoulders and down his arms. Overcome by the events of the evening, Charlie feels an almost irrepressible urge to touch every inch of his body. She wants to make him feel as good as he makes her feel every time they are together.

He leans in and kisses her neck, sucking lightly at the flesh under her jaw. His thigh moves between hers. Bass gently squeezes one of her breasts through the thin shirt she wears. Charlie moans softly, arching against his hand as he works his way down her ribcage, grasping her hip to pull her closer. Charlie feels wetness pooling in her panties, as his hand travels farther down.

Without breaking away from the simmering kiss, Bass unsnaps and unzips Charlie's jeans. She, in turn, unbuttons his dress shirt, working the fabric over his shoulders, stroking the heated flesh below. Impatiently, Bass sits up and pulls his shirt the rest of the way off. Charlie does the same with her tank. Their gaze locks. Eyes are dilated. Breathing is heavy. They both grin and then the kissing starts again in earnest as they lie back down on the floor. Bass reaches behind her and unfastens her bra with one hand, before moving his mouth down her throat and to the hollow between her breasts. He bites the flimsy fabric between his teeth and pulls it from her body. Charlie quivers when she sees him grin around a mouthful of her lingerie. He tosses the bra aside and moves to take a nipple between his teeth. He pulls the little bud until she moans. Charlie grabs a handful of his curly hair and presses his face firmly into the soft mound of her breast.

He chuckles, nuzzling deeper, "Impatient?"

"You have no idea, and this is great…" she pauses as he sucks on her nipple, flicking it with his tongue, "but you know I have a bed just down the hall?"

He moves up and presses his forehead against hers, "We'll go there later. I promise. Down the hall, I bet you don't have this." He holds up a fan brush that he's found in the folds of the drop cloth that covers the floor.

She giggles, "What are you planning to do with that?"

Bass rolls over so that he's above her. "Oh you'll see."

Bass pulls her jeans and panties off her body. He sits back on his heels to appraise her nakedness. He smiles wickedly, before moving close again. He takes the dry brush and runs the bristles ever so lightly across the hollow of Charlie's collar bone, and over the curve of her breast. Bass watches as she closes her eyes, sucking in a deep breath. He teases each nipple until they are tight little buds. She's groaning now, but he doesn't rush. He worships the tender flesh of her breasts with the brush before slowly dragging it across her abdomen. He makes circles around her belly button with the soft brush and then pulls it lightly down her thigh. The feel of the tiny bristles against her sensitive skin sets Charlie on fire.

Bass gazes intently as he spreads her knees with his hands. Charlie watches him as he sees her sex, swollen and wet with want for him. He takes the brush and starts at the inside of one knee; slowly he ghosts the bristles along the tender flesh of her inner thigh. He gets close to her center, but moves the brush to the other knee, repeating the pattern. She lifts her hips, biting her lip to keep from crying out. He watches her reaction and revels in it.

"God that feels so good." She moans and writhes a little under the ghost like touch of the brush. Her mind is hazy with desire, but Charlie props herself up on her elbows to watch as Bass strokes her flat stomach with a focused determination that sends shivers to her core.

Without warning, Bass drops the brush and leans in. He begins to lick and suck at her clit, laving at the engorged labia, pushing into her heat with his probing tongue. She can't focus, the feel of his mouth between her legs is almost more than she can take.

The voice of Jeff Buckley echoes softly through the studio:

_I know the tears we cried  
Have dried on yesterday  
The sea of fools has parted for us  
There's nothing in our way  
My love  
_  
_Don't you see, don't you see?  
You're just the torch to put the flame to all our guilt and shame  
And I'll rise like an ember in your name _

Her hands are on the move once more. She pulls him back up to cover her body so that their bare chests are touching and his mouth finds hers again. She reaches a hand up to the curve around the back of his neck, and pulling his head down a little, firmly bites down on his earlobe. She slides her hands between their bodies, and begins to work the buckle on Bass' belt. Once his pants are unfastened, he wriggles out of them without breaking away from her.

_I know everybody here thinks he needs you  
I'll be waiting right here just to show you  
Oh let me show you  
That love can rise, rise just like embers_

Love can taste like the wine of the ages, oh babe,  
And I know they all looks so good from a distance  
But I tell you I'm the one

I know everybody here, well, thinks he needs you  
Think he needs you  
And I'll be waiting right here just to show you.

Naked, they fall back into each other's embrace. Charlie feels his cock, thick and ready against her hip. She feels her heart beating fast and the pulse of it echoes to her core. He kisses her urgently, his hand moving over the curve of her breast, down her ribs and over her flat belly before reaching the sandy blond curls. Bass slides a finger into her heat, stroking deep and steady, using his palm for friction against her sensitive clit. Charlie moans, arching into his hand, "Faster please." She begs him.

"No Charlie. Not faster." He keeps his pace steady, adding another finger.

"Bass?" she pleads.

"Nope." He continues to fuck her slow and easy with his fingers.

"Please." Her voice is unsteady now as an orgasm builds. When it happens, Charlie bites down on her own hand to keep from screaming. Bass watches her shudder through it, his fingers still moving until she collapses limply into the floor.

_Just like the fiction  
Rushing in your riverbed  
Arise like applause in my head_

And in the half-light  
Where we both stand  
This is the half-light  
See me as I am

"Was that okay?" he asks softly as he moves close, his mouth sliding across her neck to suck at the flesh behind her ear. She feels a shiver that starts at his mouth and coils in her still tender sex. His teeth scrape her skin and she sucks in a breath.

_Just like the ocean  
Always in love with the moon  
It's overflowing now  
Inside you_

We fly right over  
The minds of so many in pain  
We are the smile of light that brings them rain

In the half light  
Where we both stand  
In the half light  
You saw me as I am

Bass grasps her shoulders and pulls her over him as he rolls. He catches her off guard and her arm hits the nearby easel. A tub of yellow paint falls and splatters a couple feet from them. Neither care. They laugh, eyes locked. Slowly her smile fades, replaced by longing. Bass is now flat on his back with a very naked Charlie straddling his lower belly. She can feel his dick pulsing against her ass.

She feels a little nervous. "What do you want me to do? I'm not sure how to go about…"

Bass' gaze is hot and intense as he puts his hands on her hips, "Let me show you, Charlie." And then he lifts her higher with his hands. "Reach down and… yes, like that." Bass closes his eyes as Charlie takes his throbbing cock in her fingers, positioning it at her velvety wet entrance. Bass uses his hands to then guide her down. He groans as Charlie impales herself on his dick.

He guides her, helping Charlie find a rhythm. She is so tight and so hot. So wet. "That's…perfect. Just a little…" and then he attempts to speed her up a bit.

"No Bass. Not faster." She teases him with his own words, smirking. She moves up, pulling almost all the way off before settling slowly… so very slowly….back down on him

"Charlie, please." He bucks his hips up in an effort to hurry her. She punishes him by slowing down even more, loving the way he fills her with each downward stroke.

"Nope. Not gonna happen Bass." she laughs as she rides him, gaining more confidence with each movement.

Charlie reaches up to touch her breast, tweaking the nipple with one hand. The fingers of her other hand move down to her clit.

Watching her pleasure herself while she rides him is driving Bass crazy. He grasps handfuls of canvas drop cloth, urging her with his hips to go faster.

When she finally complies a little – still not fast, but faster…. Bass cries out. He's reaching for new handholds when he feels the wet of the spilt paint on his fingers. He can't help but smile a little, but then his smile fades. Charlie is getting close. His hands are back on her, smears of yellow paint appearing on her side and hip under his touch. He guides her through her orgasm. She shudders, throws her head back and whimpers. When she looks down at Bass again, her eyes are soft and unfocused.

He is so close and knows he'll be following her soon. "Will you go faster now?" he begs. "Please?"

She grins and then picks up her tempo. It is perfect and when his balls tighten, he pulls her down hard – shoving his dick so far inside her he feels the bump of her cervix as he spills his load against her womb.

Charlie settles there, still full of Bass' cock, watching his face. She leans forward to kiss his lips, pulling away only far enough to see his face. "That was amazing."

"You are amazing Charlie."

"That makes two of us." She teases.

Bass pushes her back to a sitting position. His cock has softened but it's still inside her, and he loves the way her pussy holds him in place. He reaches over to the spilled paint and puts his hand in it. Bringing it back to where they are he begins to trace letters across her abs and stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asks, looking down.

"Staking my claim, Charlie. You are mine now. You are just for me." When he's done, the yellow letters spell 'Bass'. He smiles, very proud of his work. His hand still has a lot of paint on it, so he presses it slowly against her breast, leaving a perfect handprint there.

"Yours huh?" She's grinning at him.

"Yes. Mine."

"And you are mine Bass." Charlie dips her own fingers into the spilled paint and drags them from his collar bone to his belly button. "I'm never going to be okay with sharing you. Not ever." She runs her yellow fingertips along his arm, leaving a trail of stripes in her wake.

"You are the only one I want. I'll never do that to you again, okay? No other women. No other fake girlfriends. Nobody but you. Just me and you."

"Never, huh?" she asks softly.

"Never."

"That's good because there's something I need to tell you…"

He doesn't say anything but looks at her curiously.

Charlie leans down again so that her forehead rests against his. Their eyes meet and hold. "I love you too Bass."

He grins and his eyes crinkle. He pulls her down for a lingering kiss.

Suddenly, Charlie jerks away from his lips. "Bass, your show! You are missing your show." She starts to get up, but he pulls her close once more.

"I don't care about the show Charlie. This is the only place I want to be." He rolls them over so he is hovering above her. "Now, what was that about my debauching you some more?"

**Author's Note: No, this still is not the end! Haha. There will probably be two more chapters to finish this story out. Please be patient with both Priya and I regarding time between updates. We are fully invested in finishing this story but we have both become very busy in real life lately. You'll still get your new chapters – just don't be surprised if you have to wait a little longer than a week between them. -Lemon**

**Songs featured in this chapter are all by the late Jeff Buckley: "Everybody Here Wants You", "Opened Once", and "Lover You Should Have Come Over".**


	8. Chapter 8

"You look really happy this morning." Danny says, talking around a mouth full of pancakes and syrup. He and Charlie are having breakfast at their favorite diner. He can't help but notice the grin that his sister is unable to shake.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Charlie says, laughing as she takes a bite of French toast.

"So what brought on this good mood of yours? You and the old man make up?" He gives her a skeptical look, not quite ready to forgive the guy who almost broke her heart.

"First," Charlie says, "Bass is not old. Secondly, yeah we made up." Charlie feels a blush creeping up her cheeks. She looks up and sees her brother's doubtful expression, "Hey, I know you probably think I'm stupid to go back to him, but really it was all a misunderstanding…" she pauses, "He's a good guy - a great guy."

Danny leans back and appraises his sister. "Well, I do like seeing you happy. I'll give him one more chance. He'd better not make you cry again Charlie."

"I don't think he will." Her voice trails off.

"But? I hear a but?" he asks.

"Well, there is this woman who is trying to cause problems between us…" Charlie bites her lip nervously. "I'm not sure what to do if she comes around again."

Danny laughs. "You're a Matheson, Charlie. Mathesons don't take crap from anybody. Show her you can't be pushed around. Show her he is yours." Danny smacks the table with his palm for effect.

Charlie jumps at the sound, but then slowly nods, "Yeah, I AM a Matheson, damnit. You're right. We don't take crap from anybody." She grins at her brother. "Thanks for the reminder."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Charlie goes to The Clayton to visit Bass. She knows he has been at a meeting today, but he should be back soon. It's her day off, and she wants to surprise him. She has dressed carefully in faded jeans and a tank top, over which she's wearing a little plaid button down with the tails tied at her waist. Her hair is in a low pony tail. She is grinning as she tops the stairs, coming to an abrupt halt when she sees none other than Duncan Page lounging on the model's couch.

"You again? Why are you always here?" Charlie asks, incredulous.

"Sebastian is busy, Ellie Mae. You should come back later." Duncan gives her withering look.

Charlie hesitates. Remembering her brother's advice, she straightens her shoulders and walks closer. "No, I'm not going anywhere. You are the one who needs to leave." Charlie is nervous, but her voice doesn't show it.

Duncan smirks at the younger woman, "That's really cute Kid, but do you even know who I am? Why would anyone pick you over me?" Duncan points to herself, "I'm a fucking rock star." Then she points to Charlie, "You are nobody."

"I know exactly who you are." Charlie takes a step closer, gaining confidence and holding Duncan's gaze. "You are a selfish and manipulative bitch who thinks she can jerk people around. Here's the thing. Your days of jerking us around are over." Charlie smiles without humor.

Duncan stands, her smirk gone. "You don't get to talk to me like that."

"Yeah, I do. Bass is not available to be your pretend boyfriend anymore. He's taken. He is my ACTUAL boyfriend."

"He's helping me out. You don't understand." Duncan is shaking her head, clearly agitated.

"Yeah, I do understand." Charlie says, her voice icy. "You were using Bass' guilt and his grief to make him do whatever you wanted him to do. He's not going to be helping you anymore. He's not your puppet. It's over. This whole plan of yours is stupid anyway."

Duncan grounds her teeth, and takes a step closer to Charlie. The women are now nose to nose. "It's not stupid. You don't know anything about it." She snarls.

"Actually," Charlie replies with a growl, "he told me about your brother and also your boyfriend problems. I know about Darin's death. I'm sorry about that. I really am, but it doesn't give you an excuse to torment Bass. He's suffered enough. You are twisted – using a tragedy like your brother's death to manipulate Bass into doing you favors. It's sick."

Duncan's face loses all color. "I was afraid of this guy I'd been dating. I knew Bass would help."

"Newsflash Duncan: If you are afraid of a guy, call the police. In fact, I'll give you my Uncle's card. He works homicide, but he could hook you up with someone who can help. Someone who isn't Bass."

"Sebastian and I have a history." Duncan says, her body tense with anger.

"Well BASS and I have a present. We have a future. And you are not in it. Now get out of here."

Duncan crosses her arms defensively and sits back down on the couch, "I'm not going anywhere unless Sebastian tells me to."

"Fine. Have it your way." Charlie pulls the hair band from her ponytail, letting the long waves fall loose over her shoulders. She holds Duncan's eyes and starts to untie the tails of the shirt she's wearing over her tank top.

"What are you doing?" Duncan sounds confused and a little worried.

"I came here to surprise my boyfriend. I'm still going to do that. You can stay. You can go. It's all the same to me." Charlie shrugs off the shirt. She's still wearing the tank top and jeans. She starts unsnapping her jeans and slides them over her slim hips, kicking off her flip flops and stepping out of the pants.

Duncan is clearly uncomfortable but tilts her chin stubbornly. She is staying.

Charlie shrugs and then pulls the tank top off. Duncan sees the black lace lingerie that hugs Charlie's youthful curves. And she also sees the yellow paint spelling out Bass' name across her tight belly. Duncan looks away, feeling suddenly uncertain. Her gaze returns in time to take in Charlie removing her bra. A large yellow handprint perfectly decorates one of Charlie's breasts.

Duncan suddenly feels every one of her thirty-six years, and for the first time she sees that maybe she won't win this one. She is no match for this girl who is so confident and young and beautiful and who is so obviously the one Bass wants. She feels what little control she once had over Bass is slipping away. If she's honest with herself, she knows it's already over.

Charlie shimmers out of her black lace panties and stands proudly before Duncan, holding her gaze. "Do you really want to be here when he gets back? Do you really want to make him choose? I think you know who he'll pick. He loves me Duncan, and I love him. You don't have a place here. You don't belong here. You need to go."

Duncan stands. She starts to say something but thinks better of it. Walking past Charlie, she gets to the top of the stairs just as Bass is coming home. He looks surprised to see Duncan but she brushes past him on her way down without saying a word or meeting his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass doesn't see Charlie when he first walks into the studio. When he does glance up and he sees her, she takes his breath away. It's not just because she's naked – though dear God she is beautiful naked. Obviously he's seen her that way plenty of times. The thing that makes his heart beat faster is the fact that she didn't bother washing off the paint from last night. Bass is grinning when her eyes meet his. He walks to her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Not that I'm complaining…because believe me I'm not, but why are you naked?" he chuckles. Before she even has a chance to answer, he places his hand over the print he'd left the night before. He gently massages the mound of flesh, tweaking at the yellow nipple. Watching his own hand work, he licks his lips as the tiny bud tightens under his touch.

"I thought I'd surprise you." She sighs as his fingers begin to work their magic. "and that maybe you could paint me if you wanted to…" she runs a finger along his jawline, "Or not…"

"Hmmm," he kisses the corner of Charlie's mouth softly, "I am thinking about something else I'd like to do." Slowly Bass presses his lips against hers fully in a searching kiss. He tastes and explores as her lips part for him. His hands run smoothly up and down her sides. He cups her ass, pulling her closer. Charlie's arms wrap around his neck.

"No matter what you have in mind…" she whispers against his mouth, "You are wearing too much clothing."

He laughs and pulls back enough to yank the tee shirt he's wearing over his head. "Better?" he asks, teasing her.

"So much better." She says with a grin before snuggling close. "I see you didn't bother washing the paint off either?" Charlie runs her hands along the taut muscles of his chest still streaked with yellow, pinching lightly at a nipple before moving to ghost her hands down his arms. She leans in and kisses Bass again as her fingers find his waistband. She unsnaps and unzips with nimble, urgent movements.

Bass groans into the kiss as she frees him from his jeans, gently moving the denim over his hips and past his already throbbing erection. Tongues are tangling as he toes off his shoes and steps out of his jeans. Without taking his mouth from hers, Bass walks Charlie back and against the wall. She can feel the heat of the sunlight streaming through the window next to them. It matches the heat swirling within her core.

Bass takes her bottom lip between his teeth and then sucks on it gently, moving his hand down and between her legs; he slides his fingers between her folds. He groans when he finds how wet she is, how hot and thoroughly ready she is for him. Bass uses two fingers to gently stroke in and out of Charlie's velvety heat. She arches against his touch, moaning impatiently.

"Please Bass." She begs him, her mouth next to his ear. He ignores her, continuing to stroke her at his own pace. "Damnit Bass," she says a little louder, "Please." Then she bites down on the flesh where his neck and shoulder meet. He growls under his breath, rubbing his thumb in circles over her clit.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you good things come to those who wait?" he asks as he trails small kisses up her throat, his hand still working below.

"Shut up and get inside me." She grins, her eyes hooded, pupils blown. "I don't want to wait for my good thing today. I want it right now."

Bass moves his hands to the firm globes of her ass, and hoists her up against the wall. He watches her for a moment. She is bathed in sunlight, her skin almost translucent, and her eyes blue like the summer sky. "Well, who am I to deny my lady whatever she wants?" he asks, his voice low and hot. She reaches down and guides him to her opening and he slides in with a groan. God she is so tight and so wet. He rolls his hips and Charlie wraps her long legs around him, digging her heels into his ass. He rocks into her over and over, going hard and fast. Charlie's hands are roaming up and down his back. Their lips are locked in an intense kiss. The studio echoes with their sounds.

After a while, Bass slows and says, "Hang on." And, still buried in her depths, he carries her to the couch. Lowering her carefully, he follows and immediately takes up where he left off, concentrating on his thrusts. He loves the way they fit together. She is so hot and tight and he loves the way her tender tissues stretch to allow him deeper access. Bass supports himself above her with one hand while slowly, carefully stroking up her side, across her ribs, to grasp her breast. He twists her nipple until Charlie moans. Charlie's hands reach for him, grasping his face, pulling him close for a kiss as he begins to pump faster, harder until he stops, buried balls deep. Bass' free hand now spreads low, moving into her curls and farther down to where they are joined. He rubs her clit slowly loving the way she arches into his body, wanting more. He holds still in spite of her urging.

"Please." Charlie begs, "I need you to move."

He still holds off, watching her until she arches hard against him. Then he can't hold back anymore and he begins to give her what they both want…what they both need. He plunges into her with deep, hard strokes. Charlie's hips are jerking in time with his thrusts and she comes around him, her whole body vibrating with her orgasm. Bass comes then too, the pleasure of this moment is so intense he can't focus and then he's pulsing into her, his mouth smashing against hers in a heated kiss. Bass collapses on top of Charlie, his face buried in her neck, his dick still nestled in her folds.

"Charlie." Bass' voice is hoarse.

"Mmmm?" she purrs.

"Anytime you want to surprise me like this, please don't hesitate." He chuckles into her neck before pulling from her heat.

Slowly they untangle, breathless and exhausted. Bass rolls to his side against the back of the couch and Charlie snuggles into his warmth. "You are amazing." She sighs into him.

"You are pretty amazing yourself." He replies, kissing her temple. Lazily he traces his name painted across her belly.

They lie in silence for a long time. Bass is stroking her cheek, looking into her eyes when he remembers something. "Why was Duncan here?"

"Well, I'm not sure…" Charlie pauses, "I came up and she was sitting there and we talked, and she left." Charlie tries not to smile, but she can't help it. She's proud of herself.

Bass grins down at her, "Well, look at you. You told her off didn't you?"

"Maybe a little." She chuckles.

"Damn that is so hot." Bass growls into her hair. "You ready to go again?"

"Oh God yes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

September dawns and Bass and Charlie are finding time to be together every day. She still helps him around the studio, though she now also helps Nora downstairs. They go to the movies or to the museum. Sometimes they paint together in her little studio. Many evenings they just curl up on the couch with books or the remote. They spend some nights in his apartment at The Clayton, but lately they are staying at Charlie's little place more and more.

They are very happy.

"Can you believe it's been two months?" she asks him. They are standing in her tiny galley kitchen preparing a meal together. They've invited Miles and Nora over and are excited to host their first little dinner party as a couple.

"Two months since what?" He asks, feigning ignorance, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh you know." She leans up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Two months since we met in the gallery and you asked me what I thought about your work without telling me it was yours…"

"Oh THAT." He grins down at Charlie, "You mean two months since you first ogled my ass." He moves quickly out of the way as she tries to hit him with an oven mitt.

Miles pokes his head around the corner. "So are you going to feed us, or what? I'm starving."

"Go sit down!" Charlie laughs. "It will be out in a minute."

She then pulls the chicken from the oven. Bass finishes the final touches on the salads and baked potatoes. After carrying those things out, he brings a bottle of wine to the table and they all dig in. The food is declared delicious by Miles, who eats two platefuls with gusto. The four friends talk about art, music, Chicago politics and the upcoming wedding.

"Just two weeks." Nora reminds Charlie. "Are you ready to see your Dad tie the knot?"

Charlie shrugs, "Yeah, I think so. It's a little weird still, but I adore Maggie, and I don't remember ever seeing Dad so happy." Her expression is thoughtful as she takes a sip of wine.

"So," Nora asks with a sly grin, "You taking a date to your Dad's wedding?"

Charlie frowns, "Hadn't thought about it I guess. Maybe I'll ask this guy Jason from my design class. He's always checking me out."

"Excuse me?" Bass asks, a grouchy expression on his face.

She punches him playfully, "You. Obviously I'm taking you."

"That's more like it." He smiles smugly, "You won't be sorry. I look damn good all dressed up."

"I've noticed." Charlie says, her eyes heated.

"You better tell that classmate of yours to keep his eyes off my woman." Bass says sternly. "Or I will hurt him… a lot." Charlie thinks he's kidding, but isn't entirely sure.

"I already told him I wasn't available. I told him that I'm dating this old guy from work." She chuckles and he throws back his head laughing. He picks up his wine glass, taking a small drink as he wraps an arm around the back of Charlie's chair. She leans into him with a smile. Their lips are almost touching when they are rudely interrupted.

"Stop." Miles moans theatrically. "No making out at the dinner table."

Bass ignores his oldest friend and gives Charlie a kiss that promises there's more where that came from later. "You don't like it… you can leave, Brother." He says without turning away from Charlie.

"Ah, you know I'm kidding. I'm glad to see you two getting along so well." He flashes his famous snarky grin, "Whose idea was this again?" he points back and forth between the two.

"Thank you Miles." Charlie says. "We owe you a lot." She's staring into Bass' eyes, and suddenly they are both wishing their guests would just leave.

"A lot." Bass echoes, picking up Charlie's hand and pressing her fingers to his lips.

"Oh hell, I'm gonna be sick." Miles says with a chuckle, as he stands. "Time to go Nora. I'm not sure they can hold back much longer, even if they have an audience."

"Good point." Bass agrees with a wicked grin.

After their guests have left, Charlie starts to clean up but Bass stops her. "We can do that later. I want to do unspeakable things to you right now… things that cannot wait." His eyes crinkle as he grins, and Charlie's heart melts a little as she follows him to her room.

Much later, they fall into a sweaty heap of satiation, and soon are fast asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day is Saturday and Charlie wakes alone.

Bass has left a cryptic note on his pillow: "Meet me at The Clayton 1pm. Don't be late."

Charlie stares at the paper for a long time, curious. What is he doing at the gallery today? She knows he's been busy lately with a special project. He's been very secretive about it, but the kind of secretive that tells Charlie she's going to be pleasantly surprised.

Stretching, she gets out of bed and heads for the shower. She only has an hour or so to get ready. When she comes out, feeling refreshed and alert she wanders to her closet only to find another note from Bass taped to an empty hanger: "Remember 1pm. Anything you wear will be lovely, but if you want to dress up a little…that's okay."

Charlie is now truly curious. What does he have planned? She dresses in a simple green dress and black flats. She piles her hair up in a loose chignon letting a few wavy tendrils hang loose around her ears. She puts on just a touch of make-up before heading into the kitchen. As soon as she walks into the space, she can't help but grin. All evidence of last night's party is gone. Bass has cleaned everything up in both the kitchen and dining area.

She finds another note on the kitchen counter: "You are beautiful when you sleep. You are so beautiful that I almost couldn't make myself leave."

On her way out, she sees one more note on the inside of her front door. This one is hanging over the peep hole. It is simple, but it is her favorite by far: "Charlie, I love you. See you soon. -Bass"

Charlie can't stop grinning as she gets on the bus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Charlie approaches The Clayton, she is surprised to say the least. The gallery is usually not very busy on a Saturday afternoon, but today there is a crowd. People are milling around outside. A bus pulls up and a group of elderly men disembark slowly. She looks around the crowd for Bass, but doesn't see him. He must be inside. She's heading toward the door when she hears someone call out her name. It's Joe. She stills sees him almost every day at the Art Institute, but has never run into him here before.

"Joe! How are you and what is going on?"

The sweet old man grins down at Charlie. She notes that he's wearing a full military dress uniform. "I'm here for Bass' show." He says. "He asked me to meet you out here and escort you to him. He's talking to a reporter right now."

"A reporter?" Charlie is confused. "Wait. What show?"

"This one." Joe says, pointing to a large sign positioned on an easel near the entrance.

Bass Monroe's

_Memories_

A collection of the artist's work inspired by the Men and Women who have served and sacrificed.

"He's showing his military pieces?" She is shocked, but also very excited. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Joe pats her on the back as they enter the crowded gallery. "He wanted it to be a surprise. He didn't tell anyone till yesterday. Well, except for me. This is a pop-up show. He asked for my help in getting some involvement from the local VA and other veterans' groups, and we called all the newspapers last night to tell them it was coming. We didn't even know if anyone would show up, but look." Joe waves his arm at the crowd.

Many of the people walking around are in uniform like Joe. She sees two men in wheel chairs. Two more with prosthetic limbs. Everywhere she looks there are smiles and hugs and also tears. The crowd is clearly moved by what they are seeing. She notes that in addition to the paintings she'd seen before, Bass has added many more. The walls are covered with Bass' salute to the armed services.

As if reading her mind, Joe explains. "He's been painting these for years. A lot were hidden away in storage."

She nods, this makes sense. Charlie scans the crowd and sees Bass. He is animated, talking with his hands as he explains something to a man with a small recorder. A photographer stands near him as well, snapping photos of Bass while he talks. Charlie walks toward him, noting how incredibly handsome he is in a simple black suit and white dress shirt.

Joe can tell she's lost interest in his chatter. He chuckles and pats her on the back. "See ya later Charlie."

"Bye Joe." She says, distracted.

She knows the exact moment Bass spots her because his whole face lights up. He asks the reporter to excuse him for a moment and meets her halfway across the crowded gallery floor. Charlie doesn't hesitate. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, looking at him carefully. "You all right?"

He nods. His eyes are damp, but he's holding up pretty well. "It's overwhelming Charlie. I never expected even a fraction of this response. I've talked to so many people already who seem to really be moved by these pieces." He pauses, brushing her cheek with a fingertip. "I owe this to you. You gave me the courage to share them with the world."

"You don't owe me anything Bass. All I did was give you a nudge." She smiles proudly at him, before leaning up for a kiss.

"You are beautiful." He whispers softly. "So beautiful."

Charlie feels a blush crawl up her cheeks. "You're pretty handsome yourself." She squeezes his hands and feels tension leaving his body.

"I have to go back over there and finish this interview. Come with me?" When she nods, he takes her hand and leads her over where the reporter and photographer stand.

"Jack and Kyle, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Charlie Matheson." He beams at her and she grins back as he pulls her close. She stays there, nestled against his side as he finishes the interview. Kyle takes a few pictures of the two of them together and then the men leave. Bass and Charlie are only alone for a moment before a young man with a USMC tee shirt walks up. He wants to thank Bass for the work he's done. The two men are sharing a moment, and Charlie tries to sneak away but Bass holds her tight. Clearly he wants her with him. She is happy to comply. After the Marine, they are approached by two Korean veterans. Next it's a WWII vet, pushed in a wheelchair by his son who fought in Vietnam and accompanied by a granddaughter who served in Iraq. The soldiers keep coming. They all want Bass to know the same thing. They feel he has honored the memory of so many fallen, and every one of these men and women are thankful to have experienced his work.

Miles and Nora walk up. Miles tries to act tough, but ends up grabbing Bass and pulling him into a tight hug. When they separate, the two old friends share a look that speaks of shared loss and grief and maybe even healing.

"This is good. What you're doing here… all this morbid shit." Miles says, wiping at the tears he would rather nobody see. "It's really good."

"Thanks Miles. It means a lot to me to hear you say that. Did you see our guys?"

Miles nods. "I liked how the men from our unit are all displayed together. Ripped my heart out a bit, but you know… in a good way." Tears spring up again for both men. Bass nods, momentarily unable to speak.

Nora steps in and says, "We've received offers on over half of the pieces. I know you said you weren't sure about selling them, but keep it in mind."

Bass nods again, stunned at the level of interest these paintings are receiving. Miles and Nora wander off and are quickly replaced by a retired army nurse and her children. Then another Vietnam vet approaches, followed by four guys who have just returned from a tour in Afghanistan.

No end is in sight.

Throughout the onslaught of fans and well-wishers, Bass keeps Charlie at his side. He repeatedly introduces her as his girlfriend. Charlie has never been a big fan of labels, but she loves the way it sounds when Bass says it.

"Do you need a drink or anything? I could get you a bottle of water?" she asks. The crowd is starting to die down but the line of people wanting to talk to Bass never seems to shorten.

He nods. "I do want to take a break. Let's go up to the studio for a few minutes. I have bottled water up there."

She agrees, and Bass promises the people still hanging around to talk to him that he'll be right back. They walk up the familiar staircase and he grabs bottles of water for both of them before leading her to the model's couch. "Let's sit for a minute." He says, sounding very tired.

"You're exhausted Bass. Maybe you should wrap things up downstairs?" Charlie is concerned. Bass has been through so much today, both physically and emotionally – he looks ready to drop.

Bass ignores her question, "Come here Charlie." He opens his arm in invitation for her to snuggle close. She does so, needing no further invitation. "Thank you." He breathes in the scent of her hair, soaking in the comfort of her nearness. Having her near calms him.

"For what?" she asks him with a frown. "I haven't really done anything."

"You were here for me today. I couldn't have made it through without having you by my side. I need you Charlie. Not just today. I need you every day." He kisses the top of her head and then speaks softly. "I love you."

She smiles up at him, reaching up to stroke his beard. "I love you too Bass, and I need you just as much as you need me."

"This is good. This thing we have together…it's better than good. It's…" he breaks off, trying to think of just the right word.

"Perfect?" she asks.

He laughs. "Yeah, it's perfect."

They sit in silence for a minute before Bass speaks again, "I have something I need to tell you and I want you to promise you won't get mad?"

She scowls a little, "I can't promise I won't get mad. I promise I'll try."

Bass lets out a deep breath, "Okay, that's a start."

"What is it?" Charlie sees the nervous expression on Bass' face and frowns.

"It's Duncan." He sighs heavily.

Charlie's heart drops. "What about her Bass?"

"Well, she's probably going to be here later."

Charlie moves away from him just slightly, looking at him with surprise. "Why?"

"I have something I want to give her. That's all. I emailed her and asked if she'd come by. I promise it's not a big deal. You'll be with me the whole time, I hope?" his eyes are pleading.

After a moment Charlie nods. "Yeah, of course I'll stay with you."

"Thank you Charlie. I need to do this, but I don't want any more misunderstandings or surprises because of her. I don't want Duncan to come between us again." He pulls her close once more, resting his forehead against her temple. "I never want anything to come between us again."

Charlie kisses him tenderly. "Me either."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the last of the guests have left, Miles, Bass and Charlie are sitting in Nora's office. The guys are drinking whiskey. Charlie sits back and listens to the banter between two friends who have known each other forty years.

They share stories from their youth. They seem to have agreed unofficially not to talk about their time in the service. Emotions are too raw after the show to bring that up. Instead they talk about childhood pranks and high school adventures. Charlie asks the occasional probing question but mostly listens quietly from where she is snuggled in the crook of Bass' arm.

They are all laughing when Nora enters. Her expression is serious. "Hey Bass. She's here."

He nods, stands and holds out his hand for Charlie. "Come on Charlie." He says with a tired smile. "Let's go do this."

Miles stands too. "You want me to come along too?"

"Up to you." Bass says as he heads out the door with Charlie. Miles hesitates, before deciding to follow. His brother needs all the moral support he can get today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nora had led Duncan to the wall where the nine paintings depicting the men from Bass' unit are hung. She looks small as she stares at the image of her brother's face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Miles, Bass and Charlie stand at a distance, none willing to interrupt this moment she's having. They watch as Duncan reaches out a shaky finger and strokes the painted cheek of her dead brother.

"When we were little, I called him 'Chuckles' because he was always laughing." Duncan's voice is low and sad. They can hear the tears in it. "He loved knock knock jokes and riddles and doing magic tricks. He was silly and funny and everyone loved him." Her voice trails off slowly and then she turns to face them. "I loved him."

Duncan looks different tonight. Gone is the leather and the make-up that have become her trademark. This isn't Duncan Page the rock star. This is Duncan La Paglia, Darin's big sister.

Bass takes a few steps toward her. "I'm sorry Duncan. I'm sorry for all of it."

Duncan wipes tears away with one hand, smiling sardonically, "Oh Sebastian, we both know you don't have anything to apologize for. I'm sorry that I ever tried to make you think otherwise." Without warning, she crumples to the floor. "I just miss him so much." She rocks back and forth, holding herself and crying.

Miles and Bass stare at the crying woman, unsure what to do. It is Charlie who moves forward, dropping to her knees and rubbing a reassuring hand up and down Duncan's back. "Of course you miss him Duncan. You always will."

Duncan turns to Charlie and allows the younger woman to embrace her. "Why are you being nice to me?" she asks, choking back a sob. "I was so mean to you."

Charlie tightens her hold on Duncan and speaks softly, "Because I have a little brother too and he also loves stupid jokes and laughs all the time, and if I lost him," Charlie pauses, as emotion almost overtakes her, "I don't know how I would survive. I can't imagine what you are going through Duncan, but from what you've said about Darin and from what Bass said about him, I think he'd want us all to cut you some slack." Charlie feels hot tears falling down her cheeks. Duncan cries into her shoulder and Charlie just holds her, stroking her hair as Duncan slowly begins to calm down.

Charlie gets up first. She reaches out for Duncan's hand and pulls her to her feet. They share a gaze that speaks of an understanding neither of them put to words. Duncan wipes her cheeks and squares her shoulders. She flashes a smile that shows some of the personality they are all more used to. "You're good for him Kid. I'm glad he found you."

She walks over to the guys. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." She turns to face Bass directly. "Thanks for painting Darin and thanks for letting me see your work. Nothing will bring him back, but seeing his smiling face like that… it helps."

She turns to go. Bass puts out a hand to stop her. "Duncan, the reason I asked you here tonight wasn't just to show you the painting. I want you to have it." He walks to the wall and takes down the canvas, handing it to her.

Duncan almost loses it again, but composes herself as she grips the painting securely in shaky fingers. "Thanks Sebastian. I'm going now. I won't bother you again."

"Bye Duncan." Bass' voice is low but sincere. "You don't have to be a stranger."

"Yeah Bass." She smiles sadly, "Yeah, I do. And it's okay. It's time I moved on. Time I grew up and dealt with the crazy shit in my head." She laughs without humor, "Time I finally put some of that rock and roll money to good use. Need to find a good therapist."

Bass nods.

Duncan turns to Charlie. "Take good care of him Kid."

"I will." Charlie says, wrapping her arm around Bass. "Bye Duncan."

And then she's gone.

Miles shakes his head. "I need to drink more – a lot more. This day has been too full of emotional bullshit. I need to get wasted."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nora and Miles leave, locking up the gallery on their way out. Charlie leads Bass up the stairs to his apartment. She watches him carefully. He looks exhausted.

"Are you okay?" she tenderly strokes his cheek, her face creases with worry.

He puts an arm around her shoulder. "I'm okay. It's been a long day and I'm tired… but thanks to you, I'm okay." He smiles down at her lovingly. "I'm better than okay. You make everything better."

Charlie leads him into his bedroom. "There's something I'd like to do for you."

"Oh, what's that?" he asks, curious.

She bites her lip nervously, "Well, there's this thing I've been wanting to do."

He cocks an eyebrow and grins, "Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?"

"Well," she runs her hands from his shoulders down his arms, "I want to help you relax after the long day you've had."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Charlie works her fingers inside his suit jacket, and works it down over his shoulders. She starts to unbutton his shirt slowly. He reaches out for the straps on her dress. She stops him. "No Bass. Just relax. This is all about you."

His hands drop to his sides and he watches as she opens his shirt, gently stroking his chest with the lightest of touches. It takes all the self-control he possesses not to pick her up and carry her to his bed. She leans in, pressing her lips to his chest, kissing and licking along the defined muscles as she slides the shirt from his shoulders. Bass sighs as her fingers dip to his belt. She frees him carefully; her lips now back on his. Charlie is kissing him as she begins to stroke his erection in the way he'd shown her back in Millennium Park. Bass moans softly, closing his eyes as the sensation pulses through his body. Charlie takes her free hand and pulls at his dress pants. He sees what she wants, and kicks off his shoes before taking off his pants and socks.

She grins at him, taking in every inch of his naked form. "Damn." She utters softly.

Bass chuckles a little self-consciously. "What now?" he asks her, making it clear she's in charge.

Charlie points to the bed, "Sit down." He does as she asks, leaning back on his palms, watching as she moves in closer. His cock twitches as she licks her lips. "I'm new to this, so tell me if I do something wrong." She says softly.

"Oh Charlie," he moans as she licks tentatively at the silky head of his cock, flicking her tongue lightly at the tiny slit, before wrapping her mouth around him, careful to tuck her lips over her teeth. She begins to move up and down his length, sucking and swirling her tongue as she goes. "That's amazing," he growls, "Use your hand too."

She smiles at his instruction and wraps her hand around his base. She's unsure for a moment, but he reaches down and shows her just what he wants. She catches on quickly, taking as much of him into her mouth as she can manage and taking care of the rest with a firm grip. When she gets the rhythm just right, her mouth and hand working together, Bass can hardly handle how perfect this feels.

"Charlie, please come up here." He strokes his fingers along her temple and into her hair. He watches as she works his cock and the feeling and the view… he's not going to last much longer. "Please Charlie, I want to be inside you."

She releases him slowly and then stands. Deftly, she unzips her dress and lets it fall. She's wearing a sheer black bra, and tiny matching panties.

"Oh hell." He groans.

She grins, "Scoot back."

He does as she asks; scooting till his back is up against the headboard, his legs stretched out before him. She takes off her panties before crawling up his body, swiping one last lick along his length before moving up to kiss him. Charlie straddles Bass then, while leaning in close to suck at his lips. Bass reaches for her hips, urging her downward. She laughs quietly. "Patience Bass." Hovering, she settles her wet heat above him, while also pressing her chest against his. The fabric of her bra does little to hide the taut nipples underneath. Bass sucks in a breath as they slide down his chest at the same time Charlie begins to slowly impale herself on him. Their mouths meet in a slow sweet dance. Bass wraps his arms around her and she puts her hands on his shoulders and then loops them around his neck as she rides him. The pace she sets is steady but unhurried.

The tension builds and burns and they come together, wrapped in each other's arms.

Later Charlie and Bass are lying in his bed. They are both too exhausted to do anything other than hold each other. "You were amazing tonight, with Duncan. You knew just what to do…"

"I guess I saw a different side of her than I had before. I still don't want her around, but I don't hate her. I hope she gets the help she needs."

"I don't deserve you Charlie." Bass leans up on one elbow, looking down at her tenderly, "But I am so glad you are mine."

"Yours, huh?" she snuggles close, her eyes heavy with sleep. "Yeah, I'm yours all right. Love you Bass."

"Love you more."

**Author's Note: This is now officially the longest fic I've written and we still have another full chapter and an epilogue coming up! I owe an enormous thank you to Priya who has been an awesome partner since the beginning and continues to have the best feedback and suggestions and etc. Also, thanks to all who have commented/favorited/followed. It means a lot…hint hint. So leave a comment. We love hearing from you.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Maggie. You are so beautiful!" Charlie has tears in her eyes as she stands behind her soon to be step mother. They are both looking at Maggie's reflection in the ornate floor length mirror of the dressing room in the back of the church. Maggie is radiant in her ivory wedding dress. Her hair is up in a classy chignon. Her makeup is simple. Her smile lights up the room.

"Thanks Love. I just can't believe this day is finally here." Maggie smoothes the skirt of her dress absently as she looks in the mirror.

"I have something for you." Charlie says with a smile.

"Oh Charlie. You didn't have to give me anything at all."

"I know, but I wanted to." Charlie holds out a small white box.

Maggie takes it and looks inside. "This is beautiful. I love it!" She picks up the small platinum charm. It is in the shape of a heart, and in the center is a sparkling sapphire.

"It's for your charm bracelet of course, but today I thought we could attach it around your bouquet with a ribbon. It can be your something blue."

"It's so pretty Charlie. Thank you." Maggie gives her a hug just as Nora and Priscilla come in.

They both ooh and ah over Maggie and then Nora says, "We have something for you too, but you won't be taking it down the aisle. It's more of a 'save it for later' kind of gift."

Priscilla hands Maggie a box. She pulls away the ribbon that surrounds it and laughs when she sees what's inside.

"What is it?" Charlie asks curiously.

Maggie is blushing furiously as she lifts a tiny pink negligee out of the box to show Charlie. Charlie smiles and laughs with the others.

Priscilla points to the box, "There are matching tiny panties too." She says with a mischievous grin. You can use this little number when you get to Hawaii for your honeymoon. I bet you don't even leave your room."

"Stop!" Charlie laughs. "Don't forget you're talking about my Dad. This is getting too weird for me."

Nora chuckles. "Sorry Charlie."

"Hey Charlie, speaking of skimpy lingerie, how are you and Bass doing?"

It's Charlie's turn to blush. "We're fine. We're better than fine."

"They're fine allright." Nora says with a smirk, "but they aren't very quiet. Don't know how many times I've had to turn up the mood music in the gallery because of the sounds coming from upstairs."

Priscilla grins, "You go girl." She sighs. "I still say he's gotta be as tasty as can be. You gonna spill any details?"

Charlie shakes her head no. "I don't think so…except to say, whatever you are thinking – he's way better." She smiles coyly as the other women laugh.

Just then there is a knock on the dressing room door. Miles pokes his head in. "It's time Ladies." He says with a smirk before closing the door. They can hear him humming the wedding march as he retreats down the hall.

"Might be your turn next Nora." Priscilla says. "Seems like Miles is enjoying this."

Nora shrugs. "We'll see. Neither of us is in a hurry. Things are good the way they are."

Priscilla snorts. "That's what I thought about Aaron and me. One day we talked about maybe someday possibly thinking about getting married, and the next day he flies me to Vegas on his jet and we eloped. So, you never know."

Maggie breaks in, "Well girls, technically I think I'm next. You all ready to do this with me?"

The three bridesmaids nod and check each other's hair and makeup before heading out the dressing room door. Charlie lags behind. "Hey Maggie."

"Yes Charlie?"

"I'm glad it's you." Charlie says, tears glistening. "I'm glad you are the one Dad fell in love with."

Maggie hugs Charlie tight. "I love you Charlie, and I love Danny and of course your Dad. I want nothing other than to make him happy."

"Well, you're off to a good start. He's never been happier."

Maggie pulls back and looks at her with a warm smile, "I think the same can be said for you, Love."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony is beautiful. The sanctuary of the old church is decorated with white gardenias and swaths of ivory silk. Classical music plays softly in the background. Everything is simple and elegant – exactly like the bride.

When Maggie walks in between her two grown sons, she is radiant and lovely. Her boys are handsome and obviously happy for their Mom. Ben watches from his place near the altar. A broad smile stretches across his face. At his side stands his Best Man Miles, as well as Aaron and Danny all wearing tuxes. Charlie is the Maid of Honor and stands next to Nora and Priscilla. The ladies are all wearing the blue dresses they'd picked weeks before.

Charlie tries to keep her eyes on Maggie and her Dad. They are so obviously in love. She can't help herself though. Her gaze is drawn to the audience – groom's side – half way back – near the center. Bass. Every time she finds him, he's watching her. She supposes it should be unnerving, but the love she sees in his eyes is anything but.

The minister speaks for a few minutes. Charlie pretends to listen but if anyone asks what is said, she'd be at a loss. There is a soloist who sings a song Charlie doesn't know. It's beautiful and sweet and she watches as her Dad and Maggie reach out and hold hands. Everything is perfect. Every moment is filled with love. Still she can't stop glancing at Bass. When the minister says Charlie's name she pulls her gaze from his just long enough to move to the microphone so that she can give the reading her father has picked. She's been practicing and knows most of it by heart...

_From the beginning of my life I have been looking for your face, but today I have seen it.  
Today I have seen the charm, the beauty, the unfathomable grace of the face that I was looking for.  
Today I have found you…_

Charlie finds Bass among the other guests again, and her heart lurches as his smile grows. They speak with their eyes in this moment. He is saying he thinks she's beautiful. She is saying she's so very glad he's here.

_I am bewildered by the magnificence of your beauty, and wish to see you with a hundred eyes.  
My heart has burned with passion and has searched forever for this wondrous beauty that I now behold.  
I am ashamed to call this love human, and afraid of God to call it divine…_

Again her eyes are drawn to his like a moth to a flame. Charlie smiles as she speaks, and forgets why she's here. She is speaking to him. She is speaking of their love. He nods almost imperceptibly. He understands. He agrees. His smile warms her from within.

_I have become your sunshine, and also your shadow.  
My soul is screaming in ecstasy. Every fiber of my being is in love with you.  
Your light has lit a fire in my heart, and you have made radiant for me the earth and sky.  
My arrow of love has arrived at the target…._

As she goes on to finish the reading, there are many misty eyes throughout the room. The minister takes over again and leads the bride and groom through their vows. He pronounces them husband and wife and then they share their first kiss as a married couple. The crowd cheers as 'Happy Together' by the Turtles begins to play over the sound system. The mood is joyful and celebratory.

As soon as she can extricate herself from the wedding party, Charlie does so. Bass is waiting and she falls into his arms with a contented sigh. He presses a soft kiss to her temple, "You were wonderful in there." Hs says softly, "And oh so beautiful. The dress, it's stunning. You are stunning."

"Thanks Bass." Charlie can't help but blush a little at his blatant admiration. "It helped knowing you were watching." She sighs. "I can get through anything as long as you are on my side."

"Well then you're in luck Charlie." He smiles, "I'm not going anywhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay you idiots," Miles calls out over the din of the reception, "Can I have your attention? It's time for me to give my Best Man toast."

"Best Man, my ass!" yells out an already drunk Aaron. "Shoulda been me."

"Shut up and sit down Pittman." Miles scowls before turning to look at the newlyweds who are laughing at the head table. Miles grins, "Ben, you are my only brother. I remember when you stole my G.I. Joes and painted them pink. I remember when you told Susie McEntire that I was a bed wetter. I remember the summer you tied me and Bass up in the tree house and told Mom we'd run away…" Ben is laughing so hard he's in tears. Miles continues, "The thing is that tonight I get a unique opportunity. Do you know what that is Ben?"

Ben shakes his head, "No idea Miles. Enlighten me." He's wiping his eyes.

"Tonight I get to give my big brother a bit of pay back, and in case you didn't know… pay back's a bitch my brother. Pay back's a bitch." Miles grins evilly then turns to Maggie, "You Maggie are one of the sweetest most wonderful women I've ever had the pleasure to meet, and I have no idea why you'd want to marry my brother. You, frankly, deserve more."

"Hey, be nice." Ben laughs, but he now looks a little leery as he watches his brother.

Miles shakes his head and shrugs as if to say he's not in control. "Can't do it Ben. I really liked Susie McEntire." The room erupts in laughter, and Miles continues, "You deserve more than a guy whose first crush was Blanche from The Golden Girls." There are cheers and catcalls, but Miles isn't done. "You deserve more than a guy who cried the first time he was pulled over for speeding." Miles grins directly at Ben, and Ben knows the worst is coming. Miles continues, "Maggie, you deserve more than a guy who got so drunk on his twenty-first birthday that he – "

"Miles." Ben's voice is full of warning.

Miles ignores him and presses on, "He was so drunk he didn't realize the stripper with the huge tits he was making out with was in fact, a dude, until that tidbit became too obvious to miss." Now the room is going crazy. Ben's face is red, and Maggie is trying hard not to burst out laughing. Miles tilts his head to the side and looks at Maggie again, "You deserve better, but," He pauses for a moment before continuing. "I'm glad you were willing to settle for this jerk, because in spite of all his shortcomings – and believe me there are many – he really loves you. He loves you in the way a man needs to love a woman. He is a much better version of himself when he's with you. Thank you for that." Miles lifts his glass, "Here's to my dick of a brother, and his beautiful bride, whom he does not deserve."

Everyone drinks, and then Aaron calls out, "Bet you wish you'd picked me now, eh Ben?"

As the laughter dies down, Charlie stands. It is her turn to give a toast. "Hey guys," she says to the room before turning her gaze to her Dad and his new wife. "When I was a little girl, my Dad told me that someday I would fall in love. He told me love was a miracle and that it is precious and that it should never be taken for granted. He told me that when I found that love, I would know because my heart would only feel complete when I was with that person. He said I should cherish that love and nurture it and hold it tightly in my heart." She smiles, tears glistening in her eyes. "I thought for a long time that he told me all of this stuff because my Mom had died and he was trying to give me hope. Now I know the truth. He wasn't giving me hope – well, he was, but that wasn't the only thing he was doing. He was also reminding himself to have hope…hope that another love waited for him." Charlie raises her glass, "Dad, I'm so glad you had hope, and that you found love again. And Maggie, thank you for being the woman that has given my Dad a second chance at love. I will be proud to call you Mom, assuming that's okay?" Maggie nods, tears streaming. Charlie continues, "No matter what Miles says, you are both wonderful, and we all wish you a lifetime of happiness. To the newlyweds!"

The crowd cheers and the drinks are flowing and the music starts. Ben and Maggie make their way to the dance floor for their first dance and Charlie wanders into the sea of tables in search of her 'plus one'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie has just made her way to where Bass is sitting at a side table with Danny's girlfriend Gina and some random single people. "I'm not loving this whole wedding party table business." Charlie growls with a pout, before sitting squarely on Bass' lap. "It sucks that we aren't at the same table."

Bass bites playfully at her ear, "Seems like we're sitting pretty closely right now." He slides a hand under the hem of her dress, stroking the flesh of her thigh as he takes her lips with his own. "I liked your toast." He says softly as Charlie moves closer, her fingers toying with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"Oh hell. Save it for later you guys." Miles laughs, "Charlie we're up."

"What are you talking about Miles?" Charlie looks distracted and then leans back for another kiss from Bass, already forgetting her Uncle is there.

Miles grabs her hand and pulls her to a standing position. "We're supposed to dance Charlie. The whole Maid of Honor/Best Man thing… ringing any bells lover girl?"

Charlie laughs, playfully punching Miles in the shoulder. "Fine. I'm coming." She looks back at Bass as Miles pulls her away, her expression a little sad.

"Save the next one for me!" Bass calls after them.

"Sorry Bass, my next dance will be with Nora." Miles smirks.

Bass laughs, "You're a dick Miles."

His best friend shrugs, "I do what I can." Then he twirls his niece onto the dance floor and they dance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How ya doing Kid?" Miles asks her as they make their way around the dance floor. "Today has to be a little hard on you."

She shrugs, "It's not so bad. You know I really do love Maggie. And she makes Dad so happy."

"Yes she does." Miles sighs. "I'm happy for them both. Hard not to think about your Mom today though."

"Yeah, I know." Charlie looks up into her Uncle's eyes, and sees a sadness there. "You miss her too." It's not a question.

Miles looks away, not able to face Charlie's intent gaze, "Yes. I do."

They don't speak for the rest of the dance, each lost in their own thoughts. No sooner has the last note of the song played than Bass is there, smirking at Charlie.

"My turn." He says, his eyes heated.

Miles chuckles, shaking his head as he walks off to find Nora. Bass pulls Charlie close as Aretha Franklin serenades the couples on the dance floor.

_Take me to heart and I'll always love you  
And nobody can make me do wrong  
Take me for granted, leaving love unsure  
Makes willpower weak and temptation strong_

"I've missed you these last couple days." His breath is warm on her ear as he speaks. "With all your family stuff, and the rehearsal and well, today…I feel like I haven't seen much of you at all."

"I know." Charlie sighs, curling into his body as best she can on the dance floor. "I missed you too."

_A woman's only human  
You should understand  
She's not just a plaything  
She's flesh and blood just like her man_

Bass is an excellent dancer, and Charlie is reminded with every step of something else he's very excellent at. "I uh want to get out of here." She breathes softly.

"I'm pretty sure the Maid of Honor is supposed to stick around a little while." Bass is grinning though. He understands her desire to leave because he feels the same way.

"Well," she says, trailing kisses along his jaw, "Maybe we could just leave for a little bit and come back?" She moves her body against his, pressing in all the right places and Bass feels his body responding.

"Damnit Charlie," he groans. "Where could we go?"

"I know just the place." She giggles as an idea occurs. "Come with me."

_They say that it's a man's world  
Well you can improve that by me  
And as long as we're together baby  
Show some respect for me_

They leave the dance floor before the song is even over. Charlie pulls Bass along through the crowd. They get to the reception hall's big entrance doors and go through them into the foyer. "This way." She says with a smile as she leads him into the coat check room. The September evening is mild, so there have been very few coats checked tonight. The space is dark, shadowy and unoccupied. They can still hear the music here, but it is much quieter.

_If you want a do right, all day woman  
You've gotta be a do right, all night man_

"Perfect." Bass mutters before taking her mouth in a needy kiss. They both sense the urgency of the moment. This will not be one of those times when they can linger and tease. Time is of the essence. Hands are roaming and breathing is already ragged. Charlie reaches for his waistband and he chuckles against her mouth. "In a hurry?" he asks, but even as he does so; he's lifting the hem of her dress and pressing her body against the back wall. Their mouths are a tangle of tongues and intensity as he finds the silk of her panties. The fragile fabric is already wet with her need for him. Bass groans as his fingers slip under the elastic and he pulls. She helps him slide the panties down her legs, and then his fingers are searching her velvety folds, seeking out the tender knot that sends quakes through her body when he rubs tiny circles across it with his thumb. Charlie presses against his hand as she bites lightly at his lower lip. The kiss, already intense, takes on a new level of want. Mouths clash together hotly, teeth scrape at lips, tongues explore urgently.

She is unbuckling his belt and he begins to search the room for a place…anything really to make this all easier. He spots a counter that lines one wall. "Over there." He says urgently, backing her to the counter and hoisting her up on it in one easy movement. She finishes with his belt but is struggling with the button on his pants, so he reaches down to help her with shaking fingers.

With his throbbing cock free at last, Bass wastes no time, pushing into her tight opening with a growl as she wraps her long legs around his back, her heels digging into his ass. Their mouths crush against each other as he thrusts deeply into her wet heat. Bass reaches for her breast with one hand, tweaking the nipple through the supple blue fabric of her dress. The fingers of his other hand firmly grasp her hip, holding her in place as he pumps into her over and over.

It doesn't take long. Bass feels her vaginal walls contracting as she jerks her hips closer to his, meeting each thrust with mirrored movements of her own. She is shuddering around him when he too finds his release, convulsing into her core with a gasp. Spent, Bass leans his forehead against Charlie's. They share an intimate smile and he leans in to kiss her mouth once more – softly this time - savoring the taste of her. They are lost in the moment, hesitant to break apart when suddenly the door to the room opens and the lights are flipped on.

"Charlie, everyone is looking for you…." There is a stunned silence followed by, "You have got to be kiddng me. " The visitor does not sound happy at all to have discovered them together.

"Dad?" Charlie feels like she may die. He has the decency to turn around quickly, but he doesn't leave right away.

"Charlie, I want to talk to you." Ben says without facing them. "Bass don't go far. I'll be talking to you next." His voice sounds deadly calm. He opens the door and walks out, leaving behind a very stunned Charlie and Bass.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." Charlie is mortified.

Bass feels shaky. The blood has drained from his face. "Shit." He pulls from her reluctantly. They both quickly put themselves back together and start walking toward the door. Bass stops her. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're in this together and we are adults." Charlie nods, but he can tell she's not handling this well. "I love you. Nothing your Dad says is going to change that." This time when she nods, he sees some resolve.

She even flashes him a tiny smile. "Love you too Bass." She takes his hand and they walk through the door, fingers still entwined in a show of solidarity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they leave the coat check room, they see Ben standing against the opposite wall next to a low bench, his head leans back against the bricks, his eyes are closed. He does not look like a happy man. He hears them approach and opens his eyes. "I want to talk to you Bass, but first I need to talk to Charlie." His mouth is set in a firm line.

Bass nods and says to them both, "I'll just be down there on that bench." He squeezes Charlie's hand before walking down to the place he'd identified. He sits down slowly, thinking of how stupid it was to give in to temptation here at Ben's wedding. Damnit. Ben is like a brother, or had been at one time. Bass doesn't want to have let him down, but on the other hand he loves Charlie. He will fight for her if he has to.

"What is going on?" Aaron Pittman appears in front of Bass, motioning toward where Charlie and Ben are sitting down the foyer. Aaron looks drunk but also concerned. "Looks intense down there?"

"Well, it's a long story." Bass says, running a hand nervously through his curls.

Aaron plops down heavily on the bench next to Bass. "I have a lot of time, and a big bottle I'd be happy to share." With that he holds out a bottle of vodka. "I get it imported from Russia. It's really good." Aaron shrugs with a little smile.

Bass chuckles nervously. "Thanks Aaron, but I'm going to have to talk to Ben here in a few minutes and explain to him why he just now found me plowing his daughter in a coat closet at his wedding…" Aaron chokes on the mouthful he'd just swallowed, but Bass continues. "Probably best that I keep a level head."

"OR," Aaron says grinning, "You should take a little swig to calm your nerves." He holds out the bottle again.

This time Bass takes it and tilts the bottle for a drink. "Wow. Aaron, that is…"

"Good, right? Smooth like butta." Aaron smiles again - very proud of himself, and nudges Bass with an elbow. "This is going to work out. Ben knew you guys were involved. I'm guessing he didn't want to SEE it, but he knew."

Bass leans back against the wall and sighs. "I've known Ben forever. He's a good guy. I don't want to disappoint him, you know?" Aaron nods, taking another drink, "But I love her Pittman. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone and I know he's going to be worried about the age difference…" Aaron nods again. "But I don't care. I'm not giving her up."

Aaron stands. He sways for a moment and then nods, "Then that's what you need to tell him Monroe. That's what Ben wants to be sure of." Aaron leans over and pats Bass on the head like he's a puppy. "Good luck." Then he walks back to the reception hall. Bass watches him leave and then glances over at Ben and Charlie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How serious is this thing with you and Bass?" Ben asks Charlie, still not ready to meet her eyes.

"Very." Charlie's voice is quiet. "I love him Dad."

Ben lets out a deep sigh, "How do you know? You've never really dated anyone, right? How can you be so sure?"

"Because when I'm with him, my heart feels whole and when I'm not with him…" she trails off, trying to come up with the best way to explain it. "When I'm not with him, my heart feels empty." Charlie reaches out and takes her Dad's hand. "I never meant to hurt you or anything. I'm so sorry about tonight, but you need to know that I'm not going to end things with him. I'm just not."

"Oh I didn't think you'd give him up. Sometimes you remind me so much of your Mother. She was stubborn too." His gaze is thoughtful and a little sad. "I'm glad you are in love. Do I wish it was with someone more your age? Hell yeah, but I understand not being able to plan that sort of thing. Love just happens." Ben pulls his daughter into a warm hug. "You are so important to me Charlie. I love you even if I don't love all of your choices."

They hold each other for a little while, each wiping at tears as they pull apart. "Thanks Dad."

"Tell him to come down here. You can go back to the reception."

"Please be nice to him Dad." Charlie pleads.

"I'll do what I can." Ben frowns.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie approaches Bass. "Your turn." She says, her voice quiet.

"Are you okay?" He reaches out and pushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear before lovingly caressing her cheek.

Charlie nods, "Yeah, I think so. He really just wants to know it's real – that we aren't making a mistake.

"It is and we aren't."

"I know." She smiles. "Come find me when you're done."

"I will." He says before leaning in for a chaste kiss. Charlie walks toward the reception. Bass takes a deep breath and approaches Ben.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben gets right to it, "You realize how weird this is for me, right? You are three years younger than me but you are…" he hesitates, "You are dating my only daughter. I'm not happy about it."

"I do get that. The age difference is –"

"Vast?" Ben asks pointedly.

"Yeah, all right. The age difference is vast. Here's the thing Ben. Charlie doesn't act like a 22 year old. She's got an old soul."

"Or maybe you don't act your age?" Ben taunts.

"Maybe it's both?" Bass counters, "But it doesn't matter. For whatever reason we get along. We have fun together. We are there for each other. We're happy. We fit."

Ben scowls, "You fit? Seriously, you want to go there – about my daughter?"

"Oh hell, you know that's not what I meant Ben."

"Actually I have no idea what you meant. We haven't been close in years. You remember why we stopped being close don't you?"

"Oh hell." Bass says, remembering.

"You know I've only walked in on people having sex twice in my life. Both times involved you – today with my daughter and twenty five years ago with the girl I was dating. I don't even remember her name now…"

"Missy Ann Miller." Bass says, dropping his head into his hands. "I had forgotten about her. God that seems like a lifetime ago. I was pretty sure you were going to beat the shit out of me."

"I wanted to. God how I wanted to and I could have then. You weren't working out all the time yet." Ben chuckles a little and then shakes his head, "But I forgave you because you'd just lost your family. You were a mess."

"Yeah, I was." Bass admits. "But I'm not now. I'm not a mess and I'm not going to ask you to forgive me because I'm not sorry." Ben looks up and their eyes hold. "I love her Ben. She's different. She's not Missy Ann Miller. Charlie is different because she is the love of my life."

Ben scowls. "She said something like that too. What the hell do either of you know about love?"

"Here's what I know Ben. I know that when I see her, my heart starts pounding. I know that when she is near me I feel a peace that I don't feel any other time. I know that I can talk to her for hours about anything or nothing. I know that when I think of my future I can't wrap my head around any version that doesn't include her. I know that when I'm not with her I feel lost."

"Well, shit." Ben says, but he's not scowling anymore. "You sound serious."

"I am serious."

Ben nods slowly, "Okay. So you love her and she says she loves you. There's still something you should know."

Bass cocks an eyebrow questioningly, "Yeah?"

"I know I can't beat you up, but my best friend is one of the twenty richest men in the world. If you hurt her, all I have to do is ask him, and he will be happy to put out a hit on you. Do you understand?"

Bass isn't totally sure if Ben is kidding or not, but he smiles a little. "I understand. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep from hurting her."

Ben stands. "All right then. Let's get back to my party." He smacks Bass on the back. "And for the love of God, keep your pants on if there's even a chance I could walk in on you okay?"

Bass laughs, "Deal Ben. You got a deal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party is finally winding down. Some people are starting to leave. Charlie is dancing with Maggie, Nora and Priscilla to Funky Cold Medina. Bass can't help but grin as he watches how much fun she's having with her friends. He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to see Danny Matheson standing next to him.

"Hey Old Guy." Danny says with a smirk.

"Hey Much Younger Guy." Bass replies with a smirk of his own.

"So I hear you and Charlie had an awkward moment earlier."

"Oh hell. Why do you know about that?"

"Well, Aaron's pretty drunk and he's telling everyone. Miles, in particular, thought it was hilarious. He kept talking about deja vu. What's that about?"

"Unlike Aaron, I can keep secrets regardless of how many drinks I've had, and all that stuff is none of your business."

Danny crosses his arms, "As soon as you started dating my sister it became my business, but I'm actually not here to ask for gross details or give you shit."

"Oh?" Bass looks skeptical.

"When you two were fighting or whatever, Charlie was miserable. Now she's all happy again and having fun and not being so serious. " Danny shrugs. "I wanted to apologize to you. I thought you were all wrong for her, but now…" he hesitates. "Now I think maybe you are perfect for her. I'm glad you make her happy."

"Thanks Danny." Danny nods and turns to walk away, but Bass reaches out and stops him. "Hey, my name is Bass by the way. Feel free to use it."

Danny smiles, "Have a good night Old Man. Take good care of my sister." Then he walks away.

Bass chuckles, "Damn Mathesons."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass is sitting at one of the tables and Charlie is on his lap with her head on his shoulder, her arms linked loosely around his neck.

Ben and Maggie had left over an hour earlier, and only the wedding party is still around. The reception hall seems too big and far too empty now that the crowd has left. "It's time to get out of here." Bass mutters into Charlie's hair. They are both tired. It's been a long day.

As if on cue, Miles and Nora approach. "Ready?" Miles asks, holding up his car keys.

Charlie and Bass both say yes, and follow Miles and Nora to the car.

Other than some teasing that Miles just can't resist, the ride to the gallery is uneventful. Nora says she has to pick up some paperwork so she and Miles head to the office once they all enter the building. Bass' military paintings are still on display. His show was extended and has proven to be one of the most popular in The Clayton's history.

"I know I've said it before, but I'm so glad you are showing these now. They always did deserve to be seen and appreciated."

She heads for the stairs, but he pulls on her hand. "I have a surprise. Come with me."

Charlie follows as Bass leads her through the gallery and into the last of the big display rooms. From there, he takes her to a door that is tucked in a far corner. Charlie is familiar with the tiny show room. No bigger than a large closet really, it is a place that Nora reserves for special features and unusual pieces that are best shown alone. "Close your eyes." He says. She almost says no, but his expression is the perfect combination of excited and loving and she can't say no. Charlie closes her eyes and lets Bass guide her into the tiny showroom.

"Open." He says, his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh!" she gasps. Two paintings are hanging side by side. One is very large. It is Mariée. "The Chagall!" she cries, both ecstatic and confused.

"Well, it's a copy. I like to make art, not steal it." Bass chuckles, "It's for you of course. I started working on it the first day I saw how much you loved the original."

"It's amazing Bass. You did such a great job." There are tears in her eyes, as she takes in the detail and thinks about the hours he must have spent to finish this piece in secret. "I love it." She smiles up at him happily before turning to the other painting, "But this one…"

The second painting is hers. It's the portrait she'd made of her Mother. The difference between the two works is stark, but strangely there is something that feels right about them hanging side by side. "I don't understand. Why is this here?"

"Miles helped me steal that one from your apartment. I hope you don't mind too much. I wanted to show you what your work would look like hanging in a gallery. You are an amazingly talented artist Charlie. I just wanted to give you a new perspective."

She looks at the two paintings carefully. Bass' copy of the Chagall is large and detailed. Charlie's portrait of her Mom is bold but simple and much smaller than Bass' painting. Generally the two paintings couldn't be more different, but when viewed together like this, they are alike in one very important way. They are both worthy of hanging in a gallery.

"The Chagall copy is yours to keep. You can take them both home whenever you want to… assuming you don't sell yours."

"Nobody would buy the painting of my Mom." Charlie says with a frown.

Just then Nora appears at the door to the tiny room. "Actually Charlie, I've already received a significant offer."

Charlie looks at Bass, "You are trying to buy my painting?"

He shakes his head, confused. "This is the first I've heard of an offer. I don't know anything about an offer or who made it."

"It was me." Miles walks into the small room behind Nora. "I bought Dickhead's first painting." He points at Bass, "Now I want to buy yours. For the record, yours is way better than his was."

"I'm not sure how objective you are. You are my uncle after all."

"True, but I'm also wicked smart and I know quality when I see it. That," he points at the painting, "Is quality work. Your Mom would be so proud of you."

"She didn't really think I had any talent." Charlie says sadly, looking at the image of her Mother's face.

Miles laughed, "I guarantee you that is not true. She told me once that you had a brilliant future as an artist."

"Whatever," Charlie says, clearly not believing him.

"I'm serious Charlie. I don't know what you thought she said, but she thought you were very talented."

Charlie sees the sincerity in his eyes, and feels tears brimming in her own. "Thanks. That's – that's - good to know." She walks to the wall and takes down the picture of her Mom. She looks at it for a while and then walks over to Miles. "I'm sorry Miles, but this one isn't for sale." He nods, but she can see the frown he's trying to hide. Charlie holds out the painting, "It's not for sale because I want you to have it. This is my gift to you."

Miles is a little choked up as he takes the painting from his niece. "Thanks Charlie."

Nora and Bass can sense that this is a private moment, and they both leave the room.

"Miles, I know about you and my Mom. I've known for a long time."

Miles takes a deep gasping breath, "I loved your Mom, Charlie. I am so sorry for how we treated your Dad, but God I loved her."

"I know." Charlie pulls him into an embrace and they share a moment. Miles pulls away and wipes at the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't ever run away from love because it's inconvenient or doesn't fit into someone else's idea of what love should be. Embrace it wherever you can find it."

Charlie nods, "I think I'm doing that, finally. Thanks for seeing that Bass and I might be a good match, and you know - putting that all in motion."

He shrugs with a smile. "I love both of you guys. I'm happy it's working out."

"Me too. And I like Nora a lot."

"Nora is a wonderful woman. I love her even though I don't deserve her."

"I think you deserve happiness wherever you can find it too." She says quietly.

"Ah Charlie. You are really an amazing gal. No wonder my best friend thinks you're all that." He grins and ruffles her hair. They exit the tiny room. Miles is holding the painting under his arm. He stops and puts his other hand on her shoulder. "One more thing Charlie."

"Yeah?"

"Don't restore other people's shit. Make your own shit. Okay? You're really good at this." He points to the portrait he's carrying.

Charlie nods. "Thanks Miles."

Bass and Nora approach, and Miles turns to his oldest friend, "And enough of the naked chick paintings Brother. Now we all know you are capable of so much more. Paint what's in your heart even if it is all that morbid war shit."

Bass grins, "Look at you, all full of advice tonight." He puts an arm around Miles' shoulders, "For the record I'm done painting naked chicks." He winks in Charlie's direction. "All but this one." Miles groans and Charlie grins happily.

"It's getting late guys." Nora says, taking hold of Miles' free arm and pulling him away from Bass. "Let's go home."

Everyone says goodnight and after a round of hugs, Miles and Nora leave, locking up behind themselves. Bass leads Charlie to his apartment above the gallery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are still awake as the first rays of sunrise peek through the window of Bass' bedroom. Naked and happy, they lie entwined on his big bed, limbs tangled in crisp white sheets. Bass traces patterns along Charlie's back as she snuggles tiredly into his side.

"The wedding was really nice." He says quietly.

"Mmmm, yeah it was." Charlie sounds very sleepy.

"You ever think about having one of those?" He feels her tense slightly before leaning up on an elbow to look at him closely.

"One of those, what? A wedding?"

"Yeah." He shrugs. "You ever – I don't know – think about that?"

She smiles slowly, "If this is your idea of a proposal, I gotta say it's not exactly the romantic gesture I have been envisioning since Junior High."

He laughs, "I'm not proposing Charlie, just…" he hesitates, "Just testing the waters I guess."

She relaxes against him again, "Yeah, Bass. I've thought about it."

"With all guys you've known since Junior High or one guy in particular?" he teases.

"I'm not sure I should say. If a guy is going to ask that question, why would I ruin it by giving him the answer before he even asks?" she's laughing at him and he kisses the top of her head.

"I'm not in a hurry Charlie, but I love you and you are my future."

"I love you too." Charlie nuzzles his throat, pressing a soft kiss to his pulse point.

"Someday maybe I'll do the whole romantic gesture thing. That work for you?"

"Someday maybe I'll say yes if you do the whole romantic gesture thing." Charlie grins at him.

They snuggle in silence for a while. Bass remembers something, "How did the meeting with your counselor at school go?"

"When classes start in a few weeks, my major will officially change from art history to fine arts. The classes I signed up for are almost all drawing or painting." He can hear the excitement in her voice.

"I'm so proud of you Charlie. You are amazing."

"I think you are biased, but thanks." She props herself up a little. "How about you? Still talking to Joe?"

"Yeah. You know we meet for coffee just about every day and he's convinced me to join this veterans' support group. It will be hard at first, but I think I need to do it. And that art show I've been planning for the VA that will feature work by a lot of different veterans… well, it's coming along nicely too. Should be up and running by the first of the year."

"Seems to me like you're pretty amazing yourself, Bass."

"Maybe we're both biased." He laughs.

"Or maybe we're both amazing?"

"Well I know one thing we're definitely amazing at…" he leans in and kisses the flesh behind her ear. He grins when Charlie makes a throaty noise of appreciation. Bass moves his mouth to cover hers, dipping his tongue between her lips. He tastes and explores and then she's joining in, sucking on his tongue. Charlie licks at the ridge of his teeth before biting down lightly on his lip, pulling gently. Bass groans, reaching for Charlie's thigh and lifting it over his hip. He rolls her to her back, settling between her legs, ready but holding off. She strokes her fingertips gently up and down his back, hooking a leg around him, urging him to enter.

He hesitates, being sure to catch her gaze. Bass stares into Charlie's eyes, soaking up the heat, the need, the love that he sees there. "I love you Charlotte." With that, he thrusts slowly, rolling his hips to fill her completely. She arches her lower body, tilting her pelvis to take him deeper. She is so tight and so wet and he thinks there is nowhere else he'll ever want to be. Their lips meet again, and the kiss is sweet and playful, slowly growing in urgency as the tempo escalates. He feels his balls tightening, and wants Charlie to be right there with him. Bass reaches between their bodies and begins to stroke her clit with the flat of his thumb. He thrusts deep and hard, pushing against her cervix as he comes in a rush. She follows in moments, her walls clenching him tight and milking him dry.

They are shaky but satisfied. Bass lifts his body weight from her form without vacating. He loves the way her pussy holds him in place, caressing his cock with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"That was – " Charlie sighs.

"Yeah it was."

Slowly they untangle. Charlie curls against Bass, her head on his shoulder. His arms are around her and even though the day is fully upon them they are both exhausted and on the verge of sleep.

"Hey Bass?"

"Charlie?" he doesn't open his eyes, but he smiles.

"When does this end?"

"Uh, I guess I was thinking never?" he's looking at her now curiously.

She laughs, "I don't mean us. I mean this." She motions around them at his apartment. "This artist is residence thing was for the summer, right?"

"Yeah. I have to find a new place in a couple weeks. I've been looking, but nothing was right so far."

"I have an idea about that." Her voice is soft. She runs her fingers through his curls, pulling his face closer to her own.

"Oh? What idea is that?"

"I was thinking, maybe you could move in with me. Wouldn't it be nice to go to bed together every night and to wake up together every morning?"

"Mmm, yeah that would be nice. And to have dinner parties for our friends… to shower together, and fight over the crosswords or the arts section on Sunday morning?" he counters with a sleepy grin.

"To never again have the 'your place or mine' discussion."

"Breakfast in bed…and lots of other stuff in bed."

She hugs him, "We can share my little studio. It will be a tight fit, but we could paint together."

"I can work on my masterpiece." He strokes her hair softly.

"What masterpiece is that?" She's curious.

"Remember that first time we were together?"

She laughs, "Uh, yeah Bass. Hard to forget."

"Well, you said that you were a blank canvas and it was my job to fill in all the details, add in the brush strokes, whatever."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I'm going to spend the rest of my life working on that. You are my masterpiece, Charlie."

She shakes her head. "No Bass. We are the masterpiece…US, and we'll fill in the details together."

"I like the sound of that."

The two exhausted lovers fall asleep, happy and content in the knowledge that their future is ripe with promise – full of passion, love, art, and most importantly, each other.

**************  
"In our life there is a single color, as on an artist's palette, which provides the meaning of life and art.  
It is the color of love." –Marc Chagall

**END**

**Author's Note: And there it is: the final chapter of "Brush Strokes". There will be an epilogue. Look for it to be published in the next week or so. I owe a huge thank you to the amazing and talented Priya who not only came up with the original idea, but helped to shape this story and who was also a blast to work with. **

**Song credit in this chapter goes to Aretha Franklin for "Do Right Woman, Do Right Man". Charlie's wedding reading is from ****"Looking For Your Face" by Rumi.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. AU isn't for everyone, but for those of you who stuck with us, commented, favorited, followed, etc – our hats off to you! Thanks.**


	10. Epilogue

Fifteen months later…

**Christmas Eve, Part 1**

The night is cold and the Chicago wind bites at exposed flesh with invisible icy teeth. Charlie pulls her wool coat tighter and tightens the scarf around her neck. Wisps of hot breath pour from an opening in the scarf to cloud around her head for a moment. She is making her way down Michigan Avenue having just left The Clayton where she'd been visiting Nora. The street is bustling with last minute shoppers and Salvation Army bell ringers and residents making their way home after a long day doing whatever one does on Christmas Eve. She passes a department store Santa Claus as he drops coins into an open guitar case. The case sits in front of a young musician – he's maybe sixteen. He looks cold, but his voice is beautiful as he sings 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen'. She digs in her bag and throws some dollar bills into the case as well, making sure to weigh them down with the stone sitting there. The boy smiles at her and she mouths "Merry Christmas" before moving on.

Charlie is grinning. Classes are now over for the semester and she feels confident that her hard work this year will be reflected in her grades. She hasn't seen much of Bass this week. He's been getting another VA show together and that always keeps him busy. She'll see him tonight though, and that is one of the reasons for her good mood.

She's on her way to the Art Institute which she knows will be closed by now, but Bass had said to meet her on the front steps, so that's where she's headed. She passes some teenage girls drinking hot chocolate and giggling with each other. As snow begins to fall softly, her grin grows wider. She loves this time of year. Christmas in Chicago is a miracle of beauty and lights and happy people. It doesn't get much better than this.

Charlie gets to the steps of the art museum and looks for Bass. Her smile falters a little when she scans the space and doesn't see him. Shrugging, she climbs up and stands next to one of the iconic lion statutes to keep an eye out. She is more exposed here as the wind blows and the snowfall grows heavier. Pulling her coat even tighter around her body, Charlie squints through the swirling white stuff, searching for some sign of him. She's only been there a few moments when she feels someone behind her. She turns, expecting Bass. It's not him, but it is a familiar face.

"Merry Christmas Joe." She says to the older man with a warm smile in spite of the cold. "I was supposed to meet Bass here. Don't suppose you've seen him?"

Joe chuckles and holds out an arm. "Come with me Charlie. I know just where he is."

"Oh?" her smile falters as she takes the offered arm. Joe leads her to a small employee entrance and opens the door with a badge. "Um Joe?"

"Yes Charlie?"

"The Institute is closed. I don't think we're supposed to be here." She sounds nervous.

Joe laughs. "Don't worry. We know what we're doing."

"We, huh?" she asks with a nervous laugh. "So you and Bass are in on this – whatever this is – together?"

Joe doesn't answer, but leads her down one aisle after another. She is curious about whatever these two have planned, but she loves being here at night. She loves knowing that they have the place almost to themselves. It is quiet. Security lights glow softly on the art, showing these familiar pieces in a new and interesting way. They reach a familiar corridor. She will always think of Mariée when she comes here, because of course this is exactly where it was hanging when she first met Bass. Lately, a Van Gogh has been hanging where the Chagall had been. It's a lovely piece, and as they round the last corner she looks for it, but is struck by a few things all at once. Bass is here. The Van Gogh is gone. Something else is hanging in its place.

Joe pats her back with a fatherly nudge. "You go on Charlie. He's been waiting for a while."

Charlie gives Joe a quick hug before continuing down the corridor. She feels her heartbeat accelerate as the space between them shrinks. He is always handsome and tonight is no different. He is wearing an open necked white shirt and black pants. Over the shirt he's wearing a nubby grey cardigan. She's glad she had decided to dress up a bit as well, knowing he'll love the red dress she's wearing under her bulky coat. Bass' eyes are twinkling and his smile melts her heart. Their eyes hold and in his gaze she finds her happy place all over again. She reaches him, tugging at her scarf and unbuttoning her coat. He helps ease the coat from her body, taking a moment to gently caress her shoulders and arms before tossing the coat onto a nearby bench. He pulls her into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down her back in an effort to warm her up. "You made it." He whispers before kissing her lightly. "And you are beautiful. I love this dress." As he speaks, he runs a fingertip along the low neckline. Charlie feels a shiver at his touch. Even after all this time together, he still makes her body hum.

"Of course I made it, and thank you. You look pretty good yourself." She smirks slightly, pressing both hands lightly against his chest. Her expression slowly changes from amusement to concern, "But I'm a little worried."

"What are you worried about?" his smile fades just a bit, as worry creases his brow.

"You are much too pretty to go to prison. Don't drop the soap." She laughs then and he joins in, pulling her closer and kissing her temple.

"I'm not going to prison."

"So you didn't steal the Van Gogh that was hanging here yesterday?" she nods toward the space on the wall that is currently in shadow. She had sat here admiring it just the day before, and she can tell even without seeing what IS there, that the size is wrong for it to be the Van Gogh.

"No, I didn't steal it. It's still here in the building, just not right here in this space."

"Okay. I trust you. Now, tell me what's going on."

His smile is tender and loving. "How about I show you?" She hears a click, and the space is filled with soft golden light. Charlie's eyes are drawn to the painting which shouldn't be here, but is.

"Oh." She says simply, her voice quiet as she walks closer to inspect the large canvas now spotlighted softly from above. "It's us." Charlie devours the piece with her eyes as Bass approaches her from behind, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body close to his own. The painting is very beautifully detailed, and she recognizes Bass' work immediately. The Chicago city skyline is bold and stretches across the canvas. Overlaying that familiar view are images of Bass and Charlie from the shoulders, up. They are close without touching. She is smiling up at him. He is smiling down at her. Their expressions are loving and gentle. "It's beautiful." She breathes quietly, snuggling closer into his embrace.

He holds up a hand to stop her from saying more. "Do you remember when you said your Mom liked to tell you stories about the paintings?"

"Of course." She replies, curious.

"Well, I want you to listen to the story for this one." She nods with a warm smile, encouraging him to continue. He does, "Once there was this guy who was sad and lost. He was going through the motions. He didn't even realize how empty his life was. This guy wrapped himself up in his work and pretended he had everything he needed even though he didn't. Part of him was broken."

"Broken, huh?"

"Yeah. And then he met this girl – this woman, and she helped him fix everything that was broken. She was beautiful and smart and funny and brave," he squeezes her shoulders gently, "She was amazingly talented with a paint brush, and you know… in bed." Charlie laughs at this and punches him playfully, but her eyes are full of love. Bass continues, "He didn't deserve her at all, and he kept screwing things up and he thought maybe he'd lost her forever, but somehow she decided to give him another chance..."

Charlie leans up for a lingering kiss, before taking over the story telling, "This girl – this woman was all alone and wasn't sure she would ever find anyone special. She was also going through the motions. When she met him, she was immediately intrigued by his charm and his talent and it didn't hurt that he was smokn hot." Charlie grins at him. "She was scared to pursue her dreams, and she doubted herself so much. She had a lot to learn about life and love, and he had a lot to teach her. She made mistakes too. She didn't always trust him when she should have. Eventually she realized she had to listen to her heart."

"And what did her heart say?"

"It said he was the answer to her every question. He was everything she was looking for."

Their lips meet in a kiss that is sweet and gentle and full of their love for each other. "I love you Charlie." He says softly.

"Oh Bass. I love you too." She motions toward the painting, "But seriously, what's this all about?"

"There was this one time a long time ago, when you said maybe someday you'd like some sort of grand romantic gesture…" he watches her carefully, smiling when he sees that she remembers.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and I guess I was wondering if maybe this is grand enough?"

"You mean painting a romantic portrait of us and then risking prison to hang it in the Art Institute of Chicago?"

"Well, yeah except for the prison part. Joe helped me with that. He cleared all of this with the board."

"Really?" Charlie is skeptical. "I'm surprised a museum guard has that kind of pull."

"Yeah, well he doesn't talk about it much, but Joe is more than just a guard. He's actually kind of a big deal around here." Bass says with a sly grin.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asks curiously.

"He's on the Art Institute's board, Charlie. Joe and his wife are very wealthy. They both love art and have done a lot to support Chicago artists and the Institute. I guess he's been involved here for decades. He does the museum guard job just for fun. So anyway, when he asked the board for a favor, they said yes."

"So no prison?"

"No prison – as long as we hang the Van Gogh back up before we leave and Joe will reset the security alarm on it…."

"Hey Bass."

"Yeah?"

She grins at him happily, "Yes."

"Yes what?" his eyes are sparkling.

"This gesture is grand enough."

He grins, "Well, I'm not actually done just yet."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," and with that he pulls a small box from his pocket. It is the color of a summer sky and tied with an elegant white bow. "This is for you." He opens the box slowly, revealing a ring. The platinum band is narrow and elegant with small engravings that go all the way around. The diamond is round and sparkles brilliantly under the golden spotlight.

Charlie's hand is shaky as she reaches out to touch it. As her fingers brush against his, Bass Monroe leans down on one knee, and grins. "Will you marry me Charlotte Matheson?" His eyes are sparkling almost as brightly as the diamond.

"Oh yes Bass. Yes I will." She pulls him to his feet, and their lips meet in a kiss that is soft and gentle, but also heated with promise. They pull apart and he glides the ring onto her finger. Reverently, she says, "It's so beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are." He leans in close, resuming the kiss with more intensity than before.

"Let's get out of here." She whispers against his mouth.

"Yes, let's." he replies with a chuckle.

**Christmas Eve, Part 2**

What had started out as a soft snowfall is now almost a blizzard. The wind whips and the snow blows, covering Chicago in a beautiful blanket of pristine white snow. Bass and Charlie make it to their place as quickly as they can, rushing to enter the warmth within. The space is small, but it suits them. They have merged their possessions in the same way they have merged their lives – with passion and creativity.

The apartment remains largely unchanged since the days when Charlie lived there alone, but some things are definitely different. The red couch she had once posed upon at The Clayton has replaced her old brown one. On one wall of the living room Bass had built shelves to hold his record collection. The walls look like an art museum. Paintings are everywhere. Some are his. Some are hers. Some are theirs together (painting in tandem or side by side – these are some of their favorites). Interspersed between their own works are a handful of paintings they have purchased at galleries. The overall effect is of brilliant color and warmth. Everyone who visits comments on how at home they feel there.

Tonight, their little apartment is in disarray. The lights still twinkle on the small Christmas tree that sits in a corner of the living room. The ornaments that hang from its branches had been Charlie's idea. Instead of classic glass balls or tinsel, she'd purchased an economy bag of paint brushes and hung them with colorful ribbons.

_The branches have traded their leaves for white sleeves  
All warm-blooded creatures make ghosts as they breathe  
Scarves are wrapped tightly like gifts under trees  
Christmas lights tangle in knots annually_

Bass and Charlie aren't in the room now, but the evidence of their gift exchange is everywhere. Strewn around the tree are brightly colored wrapping paper scraps, ribbons and empty boxes. Among the holiday rubble lays a Rolling Stones album (Sticky Fingers) that Charlie had given Bass. It was meant to replace the one he'd buried with his Dad years before. He, of course, had loved it. Next to the album lays a framed photo. It's a copy of the one from her Dad's wall. It shows Charlie with her Mom taking a painting class together long ago. It had been Bass' gift to her and Charlie's eyes had filled with happy tears when she opened it.

_Our families huddle closely  
Betting warmth against the cold  
But our bruises seem to surface  
Like mud beneath the snow_

Propped against one wall is the skyline painting Bass had hung in the Institute. Eventually it will join the others displayed around the apartment. Hanging haphazardly on one corner of the painting is Bass' grey sweater. His shoes and her scarf have been tossed against one wall. Down the hallway just a bit, Charlie's red dress is strewn across the floor. Her shoes and more wrapping paper trail into their bedroom. Bass' white shirt and dress pants lie just inside the bedroom door. Charlie's panties are lying on top of the lamp on her night stand. Clearly these two have been celebrating Christmas in their own special way.

_So we sing carols softly, as sweet as we know  
A prayer that our burdens will lift as we go  
Like young love still waiting under mistletoe  
We'll welcome December with tireless hope_

Over the bed hangs Bass' copy of Mariée. It is under her watchful eye that they cuddle, naked and spent, tangled in sheets and happiness. Charlie looks at her ring again and can't stop the grin that covers her face.

"So we're really getting married?" she asks quietly as if this is all just a dream.

He buries his face in her hair, stroking his fingers softly against her arm. "Yes we are."

"You and Dad have been getting along so well. Do you think he'll be happy about this?"

Bass chuckles, "He is happy about it. I talked to him before I asked you."

"You did? Really?" she beams at him. It's not that she's surprised. It's not the first time he's done something romantic, but she loves that he knows her well enough to know her Dad's approval is important.

"Yes really. I wanted to do this right, because I'm not planning on ever proposing again. This is it for me. You are it." Bass kisses her softly, his touch like feathers against her skin.

She sighs contentedly into his embrace. "You are it for me too."

"I'm glad. I'm getting too old to chase off the competition."

She laughs, "Oh shut up. You are amazing. You will always be amazing. There is no competition."

"I don't know about that, but I know that I feel amazing. I feel amazing when I'm with you."

_Let our bells keep on ringing  
Making angels in the snow  
May the melody disarm us  
When the cracks begin to show_

_Like the petals in our pockets_  
_May we remember who we are_  
_Unconditionally cared for_  
_By those who share our broken hearts_

**Christmas Day**

Some time later, in the early morning hours of Christmas, Charlie sits at the bay window of their living room, watching the snow cascade onto the city streets. She takes a sip of camomile tea and wraps her hands around the mug to warm them. After all the excitement of this evening, she can't sleep. Feeling the steam from the tea rise up to her face, she closes her eyes and imagines for a moment that her mother could be at her wedding.

_The table is set and our glasses are full  
Though pieces go missing, may we still feel whole  
We'll build new traditions in place of the old  
'cause life without revision will silence our souls_

A wool blanket gently envelops her shoulders, soon followed by a pair of strong warm arms, and Charlie smiles, taken out of her silent reverie. Bass slowly runs his nose along her cheek and presses a lingering kiss to her temple. "Merry Christmas," he whispers into her ear.

Absentmindedly, she spins the beautiful new ring on her left hand. She turns to face him, and adjusts the wool blanket, wrapping it around both of them. "Merry Christmas," she whispers back into his lips.

_Let our bells keep on ringing  
Making angels in the snow  
May the melody disarm us  
When the cracks begin to show_

_Like the petals in our pockets_  
_May we remember who we are_  
_Unconditionally cared for_  
_By those who share our broken hearts_

They sit in silence, softly touching and kissing. "Bass," Charlie muses, "Do you think it will it be easy?"

"What, being married?"

She nods.

He shakes his head, "Nothing about life is ever easy Charlie. Hell, you know as well as I do that even doing something as joyful as making art is an enormous challenge. Getting married won't be a magic ticket to perfection. Sometimes it will still be hard."

Charlie rests her cheek against the smooth expanse of his chest and sighs.

"Now," Bass says, kissing the top of her head, "Ask me if it will be worth it."

She smiles, "Will it be worth it?"

"It will be, I'm sure of it, because we'll be together. I want to share my life with you Charlie, because if you're with me, the bad will be so much easier to bear, and the good will be even sweeter to savor."

Charlie sighs deeply and closes her eyes again, imagining their amazing life that Bass has described. She looks up at him, blue eyes on blue. She beams at him adoringly, squeezing both of his hands in hers. "I can't wait to get started."

_As gentle as feathers, the snow piles high  
Our world gets rewritten and retraced every time  
Like fresh plates and clean slates, our future is white  
New year's resolutions will reset tonight_

**Author's Note: So it's over, but oh what a wonderful ride it's been. Thank you a million times over to Priya for the original story inspiration, the guidance, the shoulder to cry on and especially the HUGE assist she gave me with the epilogue (I was running on empty and she saved the day…again).**

**An additional giant thank you to each and every one of you who took the time to read or review or give us feedback. You guys rock! **

**Song credit for the epilogue goes to the Chicago based band Sleeping at Last. The song is Snow. Another big musical thank you to Priya. She was responsible for almost every song choice within the story.**


End file.
